Beware The Trap Of Love
by Ceridwen-sama
Summary: AU Little OOC "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

_**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**_

**Chapter One**:_ History_

_"Five Hundred years ago, a powerful vampire clan called the Uchiha(s)ruled the supernatural kingdom. Their numbers were that over hundreds. They were said to have unbelievably strong powers-at full age. They were to be feared._

_Some Uchiha(s)had more power deep inside of them. The royal family had a special gift in their eyes called the Sharingan allows them to use optical illusions on people and vampires lesser then them, it enhances their speed, strength and endurance when being used._

_The Uchiha Family_

_Madara Uchiha. Founder of the clan one hundred years prior. His brother later died and Madara took his eyes due the him going blind. He disappeared and hasn't been seen since._

_Fugaku Uchiha. Was the current leader of the Uchiha clan, his power was said to be that of one of the strongest, he fought his way to the top by gaining the most military strength by grouping up with other vampire clans and fighting along side them when needed._

_Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was Fugaku's wife, she stayed along side him, helping and giving advice when she thought was best. Even though Mikoto was apart of the Uchiha clan before turning into a vampire, she does not have the Sharingan. But Mikoto is the only one who can stop her husband and child from taking things too far._

_Itachi Uchiha. He was by far the strongest vampire behind his father. Itachi was a genius, gaining the Sharingan at an early age, fighting in deathly battles at the age of ten. He was the apple of his fathers eye. He was well known for his good looks and skills._

_Sasuke Uchiha. The second son of Mikoto and Fugaku. Sasuke was a boy full of life, he always liked to have fun. But growing up in the shadow of his older brother often left him less noticed by one person he wanted most to see him was his father, who paid no attention to Sasuke at and his mother were very close, even though Mikoto loved Itachi she always liked Sasuke more._

_One night, every member of the clan was slaughtered except Sasuke. Strongly affected by the death of his family, Sasuke became cold and malevolent. He started training under the top vampires and became well known by other vampires. But one day he just disappered and was never seen again._

_Rumors say he was finally hunted down by vampire hunters, some say he lay dormant somewhere waiting, waiting for the right time to come out. Others say he found his mate: vampires lovers or brides. Every vampire has a a human who fate has chosen for them to be together. The mate is what gives a vampire power, someone for them to love and someone to love them back. Even though the vampires know their feelings for the human and will do whatever for them, the humans don't understand but will gradually warm up to their mate._

_The story of The Uchiha Vampires are now apart of the great Konoha history. It's never really spoken of and is known to be only a legend."_

Kurenai put down the sheet of paper she was reading and automatically started searching for the pictures she had. When she couldn't find them, Kurenai let out a sigh before searching again. Finding them under a pile of useless information about the Uchiha clan she stared walking over to the board and she placed two pictures up-with magnets (because it was a white board) and stepped back.

There for everyone to see was two pictures; one of the Uchiha family weeks before their death. Mikoto and Fugaku standing side by side, Itachi standing at the far corner from his mother and a little Sasuke standing in front of his mother smiling, her graceful hands on his shoulders. If you looked closely you could see her dark orbs staring slightly over at Itachi.

The next picture was of Sasuke Uchiha himself, this picture was somehow taken a week or two before his disappearance, looking as handsome as ever; even at seventeen he still had that cute baby face.

Even though the picture wasn't able to be in colour, you could still see his eyes were coal black (not that cheap ink black) his eyes are like an abyss, pulling you in and daring you to jump. For a moment Kurenai swore she could see that hint of red in his eyes. Quickly shaking the thought away she continued with her lesson.

_"Okay everyone, you will all be getting a copy of what I just read and you will have to write a five hundred word report on your choice: Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku or Madara. Get all the information you can on them. You have three weeks. Good luck"_

Handing out the sheets she gave a satisfied sigh just as the loud bell went telling everyone it was end of school for the week. As everyone began to leave Kurenai walked over to her desk and began to pack up.

_"Ahh Sensei, I was wondering about Sasuke Uchiha. What do you think really happened to him?"_

Kurenai turned around only to come face to face with her top student: Sakura Haruno. Sakura was the type of girl who always payed attention in class, she was quiet but if you were lucky you could see her 'loud, fun' side. She could be at the top of the food chain with her looks and bubbly personality. Even though she's friends with most the popular students, she doesn't like being in the spot light. But with her unusual pink hair and green eyes, she was always noticed.

_"I think, insted of finding his mate"_ she paused and thought about it for a minute. What did she really think happened?

_"He's still looking for her"_

With that said, Kurenai quickly hurried Sakura out of the classroom, shut the door and walked away in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well It's a little bit confusing now, but more will be told later on! OH and sorry its such a short chapter, but first chapters normally are :)**_

_**R&R **_

_**CERIDWEN-SAMA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

_**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**_

**A/N:** Hey guys, I just wanted to say thinkyou to my four reveiws, I didn't think any anyone would really like it, so when I got four I was so happy, Thanks everyone, I hope this chapter is good and you'll want to continue reading. **And I am from Australia! okay so for me it's 'mum' not 'mom'**

**hapter Two: **_First_ _Impression and Sleeping Beauty_

I watched my sensei walk away from me, I noted her fast pace and stiff posture her shoulders were stright and her legs were in a stick like motion. She seemed to be in a hurry, like she need to get somewhere. Her shoulder length black hair moved side to side with each step she stook, the clacking of heels seem far away now.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at the blur become nothing. I squinted my eyes, how did someone with black hair, who wears a red shirt and white pants blend in with gray? I have pink hair and wear light coloured clothes, but I can't even blend in with the grass and pink flowers.

Kurenai-sensei was acting wired, I mean the woman's already strange, but she's taking it to a whole new level. Ever since the bad weather started, she's been very wary of things. Normally she would talk for hours about a topic that has to do with history but she didn't even seem enthusiastic about this one and only did the work she had to, never went into her knowledge of the suject. Which was strange because she always has her own idea about something.

Maybe she knows something...?

Ha! I highly doubt that, this is just a legend,vampire's arn't real, they only exist in movies and books; or storys you tell to little kids while sitting around a campfire, to scare them.

But still, I can't help but remember those pictures, that Sasuke was very handsome, I couldn't help but feel like I was being pulled by my heart strings to him, like it was meant to be or something.

As I walked out of the school, I was nicely greated with a cold gust of wind, Feburary's arn't meant to be cold but it has been all week. Maybe it's just waiting to rain and ruin everyones weekend? It's not like I'm doing anything anyway. (Ino, TenTen and Hinata had plans with their families and no way was I going to hang out with Naruto.)

I started walking to my blue convertible as quick as I could, so I could go home, have some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire mum and dad have probably already started.

But that was delayed when I heard light foot steps behind me. Stopping I turned around and saw nothing, but there, out of the corner of my eye I could see a dark figure. My heart started beating, I could feel it hit my rib cage, my palms became sweaty. In a panic I grabbed my keys out of my jacket pocket and ran for my car.

Now that I think about it, it was like a bad scene from a horror movie where the girl is walking to her car, she hear's something, then see's something, starts running for her car like its going to save her life, but when she gets there in a panic she drops her keys. Well this is the real world and sometimes things happen like in the movies.

So here I am, looking for my keys under my car with the bad guy probably standing right behind me. Maybe if I acted normally, I would not have dropped my keys!

Getting off my hands and knees, I stood up (what else would I do?) and gave a heavy sigh.

_"Looking for these?"_ came a deep, rich, sexy, velvet-like voice.

Turning around I saw a a boy, he was about my age, dark obsidian eyes, black hair with a tint of blue; in an unusual hairsyle, soft pale skin (a few shades lighter then mine) it was flawless. He was tall, about 6'3 and I swear I could see is muscles under that black shirt. He had this whole tall, dark and handsome thing going for him. If you really thought about it, he looked so much like-

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"w-what?"_ I just knew my voice was shaky but- wait did he read my mind? What the hell. Like on instinct I backed up and hit my car_."Ah, yeah thanks"_ I replied quickly after, taking the keys out of his hand, accidentally I touched his hands, damn his hands are really warm!

_"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Sasuke"_

Qickly opening my car door, I turned around to look at Sasuke, only to find he wasn't there. **Where'd he go?** Ithought. And another thing, how did he leave so fast without a sound? Maybe he was a figment of my imagination? so many possiblilties.

Brushing it off, I got in my car and left the godforsaken school.

* * *

><p>I didn't move, I couldn't. My whole body was shaking and my lungs felt like they were on fire.<p>

My eyes stayed on the sleeping figure, how peaceful she looked. Forcefully, and silently I walked over to the bed, towering over the pink haired bueaty, I couldn't help but stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, her soft skin made my hand tingle. I cupped her face with my hand, I smirked when she nuzzled into my hand.

Sighing, I stepped back. Three hundred years looking for her and only finding her two years ago and working up the courage to talk to her now, why? I'm just being stupid. Tomorrow, I start at her school, I'll put my plan into action and I don't care how long it take, I will have her.

For she, Sakura Haruno is my mate, she will be with me.

I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, and I get what I want.

_"Sakura..."_

I spoke so quietly, leaning in, I whispered into her ear.

_"I'm gonna get you If it takes me until forever"_

Lightly I kissed my Sleeping Beauty on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Is this chapter bad? good? better then the first? needs improvment? let me know, I want to make my writing as best as I can, I want my readers to enjoy my story, tell me if the chapters need to be longer, I try really! Thanks

R&R

Oh, I'm taking my vampires off:

The Vampire Diaries

Moonlight

Twilight

Ceridwen-sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**_

**A/N:** THANKYOU SASU-SAKU4everandalways You made my day you're one of the biggest motivations I had to finish this so quickly. Normally, when I get an idea for a chapter I write it out and get it done so I can update as quick as possible and I dont have to leave you guys hanging.

So here it is Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Nice To See You Again<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mondays.<strong>

I hate them. The weekend seemed to go so quick, when I got home friday afternoon, I drank three cups of hot chocolate and watched home movies with my parents (which I tried to protest, but they wouldn't let me go),slept in until twevle fourty-five saturday, and got started on my history assignment on sunday.

Which I found very addictiong. I serched the internet for Sasuke Uchiha, and found he likes tomatoes, his colour is navy blue, he's 6'3 and whole bunch of things I can't remember. So I ended up writing four hundred and fifty-nine words.(But I guess I can always go back and right one extra word or maybe add a comma somewhere?)

Standing in front of my full length mirror, I finished curling a strand of hair that fell from my fancy braid.

Today it was sunny so I said what the heck, I changed into my tight blue and red school skirt (I wear jeans most the time) and the white school button-up shirt with my black vans.

Getting rid of the imaginary dirt of my shirt I smiled in the mirror and walked down the stairs.

_"Moring mum, goodmorning daddy"_ I sang. Taking a peice of toast from my dads hand I walked over to grab my bag.

_"Your in a good mood"_ came my mother. She was a really pretty woman, with waist long red hair, blue eyes and cream clolured skin. Even though I love my mum, she can sometimes get a little annoying with how happy and calm she could be about everything.

Shrugging I kissed her goodbye and walked out the door with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped out of my car and took of my sunglasses, girls were all over me, clingly to my arms and pulling at my shirt,<p>

I got things like _"What's your name sexy?"_ yelled at me. But all of this wasn't new too me, it happened all the time. I just brushed them all off, and started to strut my way to the front office.

Schools have deffinally changed, I didn't think three hundred years would be able to change things so much.

I normally kept out of the sunlight, feeding off animals insted if humans (most the time), sleeping in that damn freezer everynight, moving from place to place looking for my mate. Really when I think about, she ruined my life just a little more then it already was just trying to find her.

But keeping an eye on her for two years, I was able to get a grasp on her life. Who her friends were, memorised her birthday, I know her favorite colour, food and even flower. But even though I know so much about her, I never had the will power to talk to her until friday and that turned out a disaster.

If I screw this up anymore then I probably have, I'll just take her and leave.

Stopping in front of the office, I pushed the door open more then I intented too, and almost slammed it into the wall. The woman at the front desk looked up at me and gave a deathly glare. Breathing in deeply I smirked at her. Closing the door, I walked slowly to the desk.

_"Shizune, nice to see you again"_ I greated in a monotone voice, a smirk still gracing my lips. In a flash I was pushed roughly against the wall. _"What the **hell** are you doing here **Uchiha**!"_

She had a vice-like grip around my throut, I guess she wasn't happy to see me after twenty years. Activating my Sharingan, (I knew I needed it), Shizune was a hundred years older then me. I placed my hand on hers and ripped her hand from around my throat.

I one movement in a flash and sat at one of the three empty couches, and placed my feet on the little coffee table,hands behind my head.

_"Calm down, Shizune, Uchiha's now a student and we **don't** attack student's"_ Came another voice, Shizune turned around quickly and bowed mumbling incoherent words.

_"Tsuande-hime"_ I teased, this woman maybe nine hundred years older then me, but she wouldn't dare touch me.

_"Hurry up and get your timetable or I'll throw you out"_ she replied, folding her arms over her chest. This big busted woman was already threating me?

_"fine, fine"_ I took (more like snatched) my timetable out of Shizune's hand and left the office without a second look.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Ino and I have been friends since we were six, she stuck up for me when I was being teased, she made me into a better person, taught me how to speak my mind, gave me her top ten 'fasion' tips and does whatever a best friend does.<p>

Then she introduced me to TenTen and Hinata, we soon all became really close friends. I met Hinata's cousin Neji, and his friends; Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Naruto and Kiba.

And ever since that, we all became friends. I guess you can say we're popular, but there are other sudents like Ami and Karin, they too are popular. The social status at Konoha High is very... well complex, looks and attitude are at the top, smarts and looks are just under that, you have the guys on the football team, and the nerds, the emos and goths, and the normals.

I always get pushed into the smarts and looks category. I hate being labeled, but thats how high school goes I guess.

_"Sakura are you listenig?"_ said Ino.

_"Huh?" _ I replied, I just zoned out again, hmm I got to stop doing that.

Looking over at Ino, she was sitting on top of the desk looking at her purple nail polish. Her long blonde hair was up in the normal high ponytail with the bangs on the left (A/N: Is the left or the right?). I mean if that was how my hair was, I would of cut it by now; I can't stand long hair.

Ino had her normal attire, too short skirt, the first two buttons undone on her shirt showing her clevage and her normal white vans. Ino's very pretty, I wouldn't call her a tramp, but she shows off her body like it's a peice of gold (which I think, she thinks it is).

Ino's nothing like Hinata though. Hinata is very shy (it took me three years to get that girl to stop stuttering).She where's her school uniform like how its meant to be, with the skirt four or five inches above her knees, the shirt buttoned all the way to the top, and the correct leather shoes. Sometime's I think, Hinata only acts all sweet and proper beacuse thats how she was brought up, she isn't stuck up, she's nice, likes to help people and is a very loving girl.

TenTen is complete opposite of Hinata and Ino. She's a tomboy, where's black shorts and polo shirt, sneekers and has her hair up in two buns, plays football and just doesn't act like a lady.

But all of them (even Hinata) are all girls that don't take anything from stuck up girls (coughKarinandAmicough) dish at them and stick up for what they believe in.

_"So who you doin' for your History assignment"_

Hinata, TenTen and I turned to look at Ino who was now serching through her bag. A few seconds later, she pulled out a blue folder and handed it too me. Opening it up the first thing I saw was in big sparkly, pink letters was 'Itachi Uchiha'.

_"I did mine on Sasuke, the younger brother"_ I answered her question while handing the folder to Hinata.

By the time we all got to look at Ino's assignment, I didn't even notice everyone had walked into the classroom and Kakashi-sensei was standing by the door talking to someone.

Kakashi-sensei's our sex-ed teacher (natually),he always reads this orange book. It's said to be... a **porn book!**. One of the student's happen to see inside said book and saw a picture of a man and a woman doing, things..

Anyway, back to Kakashi-sensei talking to someone. By the sounds of the girls right across from the door, it must be a boy, and to make those girls drool he must be a looker too. Tapping Ino on the shoulder I pointed to the girls giggling, I heard her give of a scoff but go back to looking at her nails.

_"Okay everyone, we have a new student_" at that moment, a tall guy with dark hair with a tint of blue; in an unusual hairstyle, and onyx eyes-

_"Hey your that guy from friday!"_ I blurted out. Everyone looked at me, including that Sasuke guy. Time seemed to stop when he looked me right in the eyes; onyx met emerald, I felt my heart beat fast and my head start to pound. I tried to look away but I just couldn't his eyes were soft captivating. It's like he is reading me, seeing into my soul and daring me to let him in.

_"It's Sakura right?"_ is voice broke the silence. It was the same as friday, monotone, but was sexy and rich. I was kind of speachless, so I just nodded.

_"Well since you two are acquainted why don't-"_

_"Kaka-sensei, don't make this cliche moment!" _yelled TenTen, I looked over at her as saw her standing up like she was protesting and demaned she be heard. _"Yeah"_ came Hinata's soft voice.

"Nope, I made up my mind, Sasuke you can go sit next to Sakura" And that was the end of this subject. Great just great, the hot knew kid, that I already met has to sit next to me.

As soon as he sat down next to me, I leaned over and whispered _"Nice to see you again"_

But what Sakura wasn't aware of, was the smirk that played Sasuke's lips perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So How was it, I personally, think I did better, it's longer and better.

I am trying to find a beta-reader to help me, but until then you guys will just have to live with some spelling and stuff

Cerwidwen-sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**

**A/N**

**Hey guys.**

**I just wanted to tell yous a few things.**

**First, I'm from Australia. Thats means:**

**I spell some words differently like "mum" for me it ain't "mom" "colour" not "color", "maths" not "math" so if I get a review about how I spell some words, I will scream...**

**Secondly, with school, I have two classes then a forty minute break, then two more classes, a twenty minute break and then one more class before I come home. I don't have a locker, so I won't be using them for my fic, and I have all the same people in my class, but I decided to have every class with different people to make it more interesting.**

**Right now, I'm looking for a beta-reader to help me, I know I've had a few spelling and grammer mistakes here and there, and some sentences that don't sound right, but.. I'm working on it.**

**Please if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me, I'll answer your question's best I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong> _Kurenai_

* * *

><p>Sex-ed was interesting.<p>

Not about what we were learning, Kakashi-sensei didn't get off his chair...once, but it was Sasuke Uchiha that made it interesting. So it turns out I'm not the only one who thinks it's strange he has the last name Uchiha. Hinata, TenTen and Ino thought so as well.

So here we are, crowding the poor guy, with Ino and TenTen asking him all these questions and he didn't even listen to them. Like what the hell? it's rude to ignore people, mainly girls (unless you hate them, but he doesn't know anybody)

So I push past my two friends and take my seat next to him, I was very careful to watch how he reacts, but nothing. He just stayed staring at the front with his elbows resting on the desk and his hands under his chin. Not thinking about it, I watched him for a moment, he's very stiff and seems agitated, like he's annoyed by something. Maybe it's those girls' staring wide-eyed at him...

_"so Sasuke, what school did you used to go to?"_ I started. Maybe I could get his attention. What if this was like a movie, wait no, I sappy romace story where the boy and girl become friends then fall in love? (wow I keep thinking along the lines of movies and books)

Ha! That's ridiculous! Why would this guy fall for me anyway? and no way am I ever gonna fall in love with a guy like this, 'He might be a heartbreaker!' my inner shouted.

_"Sound"_

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He talked! In the background I could hear Hinata whispering to Ino and TenTen but I didn't pay attention.

_"sound really? Is that a good school? I heard rumors about the big drug deal and stuff"_ while the guy was talking to me, I might as well ask a few questions unrelated to why he had the last name Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Talking with her, is like listening to the sweetest melody, her voice is so perfect I just don't want her to stop talking. When I finally relized I was actually staring at her lips I felt stupid. Who the hell stares at a girls lips when she's speaking? Oh yeah that's right... <em><strong>me!<strong>_

When the loud bell rang, I was just glad I could get out of that room, the noise was giving me a headache. Kakashi's still as boring as ever I see. Putting my bag over my shoulders I shoved my hands in my jean pockets and moved quickly out of the room.

I want to get to my next class as quick as possible, no way was I walking through those halls of hell!

_"Sasuke! Wait up"_ stopping before my foot touched the ground, I paused I can hear her heartbeat, it's fast, why would it be beating fast? The last time I heard it beat that fast was when I first 'talked to her' and she backed up against her car..

Putting on the bast poker face I could sum up, I turned to her.

_"Do you want me to show you to your class?'_ she asked me. I smirked, warming up to me already I see, this is gonna be easier then I thought. Nodding I handed her my timetable from my backpocket (knew she was going to ask me).

Sasuke: One Point.

_"oh you have history with me, come on"_ I felt something warm grab my wrist, on instnct I pulled away and put my hand back in my pocket. I don't think she took to much too it, she just kept walking.

Dammit!

Sasuke: -1

* * *

><p>There's something about this guy. I can feel it, he still has that wired vibe coming off him. It's like a mix of evil and innocence. Is that even possible? Dark soul but kind heart, that reminds me a little bit of principle Tsunade.<p>

When I grabbed his wrist and he pulled away like that, I didn't do anything to make it look like I minded. Maybe it was out of instinct? (,) but how he just pulled away with such force and put his hand back in his pocket made me think I burned him or something?

The walk to class was very quiet, neither of us said anything, at. all, but that was fine with me. Sasuke told me a few things about himself in class, like he wen't to sound Hugh and that he's good at football, I suggested he should go for try-outs next wekk, but he declined.

Stopping in front of the classroom, I smiled when I was greeted with a tight hug from none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Sakura-chan!"_ he screeched, pushing the baka off me I smiled and playfull punched him in the arm. He smiled back at me, showing his sharp white teeth. But the strangest thing happened, it caused me to raise an eyebrow: he took a deep breathand started growling, followed by Kiba jumping to his side and growling also.

What the hell! Why ae these two baffoons growling, their not dogs! Well I think Kiba wan't to be a dog, if you've seen him with Akamaru (his dog), it may seem crazy but I think they can understand each other, and NAruto... well he reminds me of a fox.

I don't think the rest of the class bothered but, me, I almost laughed at their stupidness. "wait!" yelled Naruto, he had his head up so he's looking at the roof with his hand pointing forward, Following his finger, I saw it was pointed at Sasuke, who had his already infamous smirk gracing his lips.

Watching him walk forward, he slapped Naruto on the back of the head and let out a sinister chuckle.

_"dobe"_

_"Sasuke-teme, you didn't tell me you were comming back!"_ sand Naruto, he started skipping around the room in a daze yelling at people that his friend was here, which he didn;t even tell me about. Oh well, maybe he forgot.

Sitting down at my place in the middle row near the wall, I took out my history assignment and started adding more too it, at the same time looking back and fourth from Sasuke to the picture I had of The Sasuke Uchiha from my assignment.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the desk in-between Naruto and Sakura, I put my bag on the ground and sat back. The first think I noticed was Sakura writting something down in a blue book and taking glances from her book to me. I didn't worry about it too much, but the question stabds, why is she looking at me with a confused look? I looked to my left and saw Naruto chatting away with dog boy (Kiba, that's just his nickname) and last but not least two pictures on the board.<p>

One of them was of me and my family when I was eight. My fist clenched under the table when I sawItachi standing to the side. Deep feelings started to arise and I felt the ned for blood come.

ANd the other picture was of me a week before I left to find my mate. My eyes widened, a picture of me! That's why Sakura's friends were asking me question, and Sakura's keeps looking at me, because of those damn pictures...

SHIT!

* * *

><p>*Normal P.O.V*<p>

Kurenai walked into her classrom and greeted her students with a wave and a little hello. In her hands were three big history books full of information on the Uchiha bloodline (the Sharingan), placing them on her desk she turned to face the class.

_"Okay, so I hear we have a new student, if you could please stand up and tell us your name, that would be great."_

A few minutes past but nothing, everyone was quiet, you could hear whispers between two people but they were hushed and sounded like they were in a different language. A few more minutes past u boy stood up. Kurenai looked at the very tall boy in the eyes and almost lost her balance, he looks so much like... like-

_"My names Sasuke Uchiha"_ he muttered, just loud enough to hear, and sat back down. This is impossible, Kurenai had to bite her lip to stop from screaming, when was the last time she was this scared?

It couldn't be, thats can't be the real Sasuke Uchiha can it? He certainly looks the same, has the same name... What more proof does there have to be?

Clearing her throat, she nodded and tried to start her lesson, trying her best to ignore the face that a vampire might, just might be in her class. But that plan didn't work, she just stood there looking at the picture of Sasuke, not moving a muscle. Her breath came in small pants and her heart was beating so fast it could pop out of her chest any moment. She felt herself become dizzy and had to lean on the board to stay up.

Kurenai didn't pay to much attention to the calls of her students, they're too far away, the only things she could hear, was her own heartbeat and "Sasuke Uchiha in your classroom' go off all around her, It was too much for her to take, and she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well here it is, chapter four. I hope you all liked it, it's longer, and I've read through it hundreds of times, so hoepfully not so many mistakes. :)**

**R&R**

**Ceridwen-sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the late update, school and all I haven't really got much time to write but I finally got this chapter up, I hope you enjoy it. Okay I know, the first four chapters has been focused on, School, Kurenai, Sasuke and Sakura. But I thought I might try something different, I'm going to try writing in Neji's P.O.V and see how it goes, tell me what you think about that and I will work on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> Anxiety Attacks? and Findings.

* * *

><p>As I watched the ambulance leave, I let out a deep sigh.<p>

What happened? Why did she faint like that...? I remember Sasuke standing up and introducing himself like she asked, but after that, she just stood there facing the board and then she just... Fainted! This doesn't make any sense at all.

Just thinking about why she would just randomly faint without an explanation hurts my head. But still, I should just keep an eye on Sasuke. Naruto's meant to be his friend, I'll ask Naruto about Sasuke. Turning around to look for Naruto, I saw him at the other side of the room, half shouting half whispering to Sasuke who was just leaning agaisnt the wall. He had his head down so that his hair was covering his face and it left a shadow, which looked so cool but scary at the same time.I stared for a minute, Naruto was doing crazy hand movements and looked really angry, Sasuke on the other hand looked angry but in pain at the same time. Just as I was about to walk over there to see what was going on. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, punched Naruto right in the nose and then walked off.

Running over to him, I moved Naruto's hand and saw a little bit of blood, but nothing too serious.

_"Are you okay? what the hell happened?"_ I asked him. Sasuke, looks like the type of guy to have a bad anger but to punch Naruto in the nose? Damn I want to know!

_"Sasuke-teme! get back here!"_ he up on to his feet, he grabbed Kiba by the shirt and ran out the room.

Staring at the door, I can't help but feel something bads going to happen...

* * *

><p><em>"I h-hope Kurenai-sensei's o-okay"<em>

_"Hinata-san,I assure you, the youthful Kurenai-sensei will be okay, for not the great Gai-sensei is the best P.E teacher to youthfully live!"_

Sometimes, I wonder... is Lee retarded?

Shaking my head at the stupid thought, I shifted my postion on the wall. When news arrived that Kurenai-sensei had passed out, Asuma-sensei tried not act like he didn't mind much. But I could see right through that facade, just the way he walked out of the classroom, made me wonder if the rumors are true about those two. But pushing that aside aswell, I heard The Uchiha is here, finally his stepping up and laying claim. But I have a big feeling Naruto's going to come running in here yelling some-

_"Neji, Shikamaru we gotta go get-"_ in the span of ten seconds, Naruto had Lee all up in his face asking him questions like 'Naruto how are you my youthful friend?' and so on. Out of the coner of my eye, I could see Hinata blshing like crazy but just sat back and stayed quiet._ "Look bushy brows I don't have time, Shikamaru and Neji it's about... him, he ran off, I'll explain on the way."_ and with that, we were dragged out of the room by Naruto and Kiba. While running, I noticed Naruto's stiff posture, he had his head down and seemed a little agitated.

_"What happened Naruto, I should be _**asleep**_"_ asked Shikamaru Nara, a lazy piece of crap, always complaining about something. _"Sasuke's the reason Kurenai-sensei fainted, he used his Sharingan on her"_

_"And then he bagan givin' off an evil vibe, I could _**smell it**_"_

_"It doesn't make sense, are you sure he was using the Sharingan; she could of been in shock?"_ I said. But Naruto shook his head. Looks like something else happend? Maybe he did something that made Sasuke run off? it could be anything...

Then it hit me!

_"The picture of Sasuke's family a few weeks before their murder is in that classroom. Sasuke also told me, he hadn't 'eatin'in over to months"_ Naruto whispered, his voice a little shaky.

_"That means.."_ Shikamaru started boredly. Really even though I look clam, this could not be good, all we need is a murder to happen, someone dying in a small town like Konoha, it would reach everyehere quickly, _it won't be funny_.

_"He's going to attack... unless we stop him"_

* * *

><p>My head is pounding. My body feels like it's screaming at me to eat. My heart is thumping against my chest. Gripping my shoulder, I tried to stop the burning pain. It hurts. it hurts so much. When was the last time I lost control? Falling to my knees. I coughed up blood... my blood. It's their on the ground, right in front of me, reminding me more of the pain I'm feeling, telling me... I need to feed. I need.. Not just some randoms blood.. I need..<p>

**HERS!**

Struggling to get to my feet, I let the ever so overwhelming pain spread through my body. The.. curse mark, it's... I haven't had anything to 'eat' for two months, I'm losing my control over my power. I need blood now dammit! Hitting the nearest tree with with my closed fist, I watched it brake and fall, hitting another tree on it's way down.

_"TEME! Where are you?"_

Turning around, I activaied my Sharingan; out of habit, I could hear Naruto's and three others footsteps, their running, running straight towards me. I can't fight on an empty stomach. Lifting my head, I ran at the speed of light to the school.

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls, it wasn't that quiet, you could hear laughing and chatters from the students in the other classrooms, and the footsteps of a few boys walking the other way.<p>

I've been walking around for ten minutes trying to find Naruto and get some answers to what happened. Beacuse quite frankly, I'm very confused, why would Sasuke get angry and punch Naruto? I did go to Hinata's class to find Neji and Shikamaru, but Hinata said they left with Naruto and Kiba a few minutes ago and said they went this way. What the hell could they be doing? _**'Looking for Sasuke maybe?'**_

Reaching the front gate, I stopped and then looked left, right, sideways, behind me, everywhere. When I saw no one and was satisfied I stepped out. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. Talking a quick left, I headed towards the back of the school where the forest starts, they might be out here? Walking towards the back of the school, I heard bushes rustle, thinking it was just the wind or my imagination I didn't pay much attention to it.

_"Sakura?"_

I know that voice. Turning around, I saw Sasuke. He was gripping his shoulder and was sweating, his beautiful deep black eyes are now dull and almsot pale, his skin has became lighter. To put it simply... He looked horrible. When he took a step towards me and fell on his knees I ran over and bent down and started rubbing his back, a concerned and confused look smothered my face.

_"Sasuke, are you okay?"_ now answer. Hmm. Lifting his head with my fingers, I brushed some hair off his forhead and placed the back of my hand on his head. He has a high temperature, he's also breathing heavily. Lifting my head to look around for a teacher who just might happen to walk past and see us. But no suck luck.

_"dammit!"_ what am I going to do? Sasuke's at least half of my weight and I can't lift him even if I try and use that 'monstrous strength' Naruto says I have. And I'm certinally 'not' going to sit here on the ground while the new kid is sick- waiting for someone to find us. I have to think of something. Think Sakura, Think!

Remember what Shikamaru taught you. Analyze, create as many plans as possible and do the easiest but best choice. Okay analyze: Sasuke's sick, or hurt, he looks like he has passed out. Looking down at him, he's still breathing heavy and holding onto his left shoulder **_(A/N: It's his left shoulder right?)_**, maybe if I could see what's there, it could help me figure out whats wrong with him. Laying Sasuke carefully on the ground, I turned his head to the side and looked at his shoulder, moving his black shirt away, I placed my hand on his and slowly moved it away.

Just as I was about to see what it was. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me away.

_"AHHK"_ I swung my clenched fist and it collided with something really hard, it felt like a face? Opening my eyes, I saw Naruto with a red mark on his whiskered face. He didn't seem to worry about it that much, but still, I did I do that? Looking at my closed fist, guilt filled my very soul, hitting Naruto for something stupid doesn't worry me, but for just pulling me away like that, surprised me.

_"Don't worry Sasuke-chan. But you need to stay away from Sasuke right now, he's not..."_

Looking over at said topic, I saw Neji and Kiba picking him up and putting his arms around their shoulders. Kiba was trying to cover his nose with his other hand, Neji was just... well, being Neji and Shikamaru was lazily leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. When Naruto finally let go of me, I brushed the dust off my skirt and looked up at him.

_"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with Sasuke"_ this wasn't a question, this is a demand! He looked at me, then at the four retreating boys and sighed. _"Sasuke he, he... um, anxiety attacks! Yeah that's it he has anxiety attacks, and he gets all worked up, but his cool after a while."_

Looking Naruto stright in those beautiful blue eyes of his, I smiled. Naruto, he wouldn't lie. But still, I can't help but feel thats not the real reason for what just doesn't make me believe. But if I can just find out more about the mystery that is Sasuke Uchiha; 'The new hot kid' thats already caught my attention. I'll find out the real reason. Because I know for a fact, this is a lie, Naruto never lies to his friends, so if he has to lie to protect Sasuke, I will not stop at anything to find out why!

_"Oh, is there anything I can do to help him?"_ I asked. A very big, mischievous grin grew on Naruto face, it almost scared me, 'this is his idea look!' inner Sakura screeched, I almost wanted to hit my head against the wall and tell her to shut up. _"Sakura-chan, you have to pretend not to know, and spend time with him, he doesn't get much human contact, he's so anti-social"_

And with that, Naruto waved goodbye and chased after the others. Once he too was a blur, I shook my head and headed back into school, I'm gonna cheak out the schools' files on Sasuke, see what I can dig up. He seems like one hell of a myistery that I gotta figure out.

* * *

><p>Talking. Thats what I can hear. it's not loud, not monotone, they're whispers, I can't hear them well. My eyes won't open, but I don't need them. I can picture everything from smell, touch and sound. I'm in a room, on a bed. I can tell I'm at the Uchiha Manor, the sick feeling of sorrow and despair pull me further into my state of feeling weak. The lights are clearly off, and the windows are closed and the blinds are shut, it's warm in this room. I could the sound of muffled whispers and running water.. wait runing water? Naruto! I have to admit, he's gotten smarter, I can't hear what their saying beacuse the running water blocks my hightend sense of hearing.<p>

Forcing my eyes to open, I sat up. Everythings blurry, I feel, feel so weak. I hate feeling weak! I breathed in, my head turned to the beside table, there a single, tall read cup stood, I leaned over and picked it up. Blood, I could literally feel my insides burn, and just at the smell of it. I brought the cup up to my lips and drank it all in one mouthful.

I streached and got up, my bodys already being restored, the blood is rushing around my body, making me strong again, in other words, bring me back to life. I streached one more time,and moved my right foot, and instantly sat myself down on the couch in the living room in front of Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

_"Sasuke-teme your up!"_

_"Dobe, I don't want water to keep running when there is no reason, you know it disrupts my hearing"_ my eyes flashed red as I started up at him with a menacing look on my face. He only rubbed the back of his head and ran into the kitchen.

_"So, what happend?"_ I asked, the only thing I remember is needing blood and going after..

_"Sakura!"_ I jumped to my feet in the blink of an eye, I didn't hurt her did I? My blood began to boil, if I hurt, I swear I'll... I'll die!

"_She's okay, you didn't do anything"_ looking up at Neji I sighed and fell back onto the couch, and ran my fingers through my spicky hair. _"Great, what kind of excuse did Naruto make up?"_ I asked. Naruto can be very predictible, expecially when you've known him for as long as I have. Most the time, he can be random when it comes to fighting, but these sorts of situations, he manages to lie about something or other when it comes to me being a vampire.

_"I told Sakura-chan, you get anxiety attacks, fell for it like a charm, I tell ya, she'll believe almost anything when it comes from me"_ I did bother looking up to know Naruto was smiling proudly and pointing to himself. _"Anxiety attacks? That's the best you can come up with"_ I growled. _"whoa, it was that or tell her you are a vampire who hasn't 'eatin' in over two months, which is stupid really"_ he answered back just as evilly.

In the span of two seconds, Naruto was pushed against the wall. Just as I was about to punch him for the second time today, I heard Shikamaru start talking.

_"Sasuke, a few years back, about three, Sakura was attacked by some random robber trying to take her handbag, when she landed herself in the hospital with two broken ribs, a black eye and a sprained wrist. She went ahead and did a little training. First with the Hyuuga, she learned how to at least protect herself-she packs a good punch when she want's too. Next Hinata, and learned a little 'acting' Hinata's shy but that's partly a farcade, ask Naruto and Neji, Their the only ones who've really seen her._

_"After that Naruto, somehow taught her to be a little predictable; to throw someone off their guard. Then, she came to asked if I would teach her her a few basic skills no one else could. I taught her to analyze the situation she's in. Her IQ is that of 187 pretty close to mine, she can understand something in an instant;sometimes,and has a good memory. I also taught her to form a quick easy plan in her head to help with the all she put herself through, in only ten months she became so much smarter"_

It was quiet for a second, I dropped Naruto and was now looking over at Shikamaru who, had a very serious look on his face. I'm a little confused here. I know I told Naruto and the others not to tell anyone that they knew me, that way no one could ask them about me, but that didn't mean they shouldn't of told me about Sakura. Actually, they didn't tell me they knew her anyway, I didn't even know her name until I finally found her two years ago, so guess they didn't know either..

_"What's that got to do with anything?"_ I asked, because I'm not following what he's getting at. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

_"My point is, when we found you, Sakura was trying to move your hand that was covering your 'curse mark' **(A/N: The curse mark will be explaind later on in the story)**_._ She was smart enough to look at your and see thats what was causing your pain. Any money, when Naruto said 'anxiety attacks' she didn't believe it-she's studying health; including mental health and probably knows alot about it **(A/N; I chose anxiety beacuse, I for one know alot about it due to the fact I have anxiety and sometimes get attacks).**She's going to be paying close attention to your every move, ask Naruto or Kiba, Neji, Me and so on, about you; she probably suspects we know you. I even think she's capable of looking through the schools files."_

Hmm. This could mean trouble. I'm not ready to tell her about what I am or what she means to me yet. I want her to warm up to me first; befriend her so she trusts me before I bombard her with me being a vampire and she being my mate. I guess, I'm just going to need a new plan to make this work. Until then, I'm.. we're going to need to be careful.

* * *

><p>After school, I stayed back (I hid in one of the classrooms) and when I was sure no one was in the school, I moved out to the office. Once I actually go there, I had to turn off the cameras'. After thats done, I need to get into the file room. Shizune-san keeps that locked at all times. Not even Principal Tsunade can get in there.<p>

Picking about three locks, I finally got in. Holy Shi- ahem, oh gosh, I don't think I've ever seen this many files in my life. It's like a library, I didn't think there would be so many students here at Konoha High, it's kind of a shock to me, I mean out school is big, but going along all five rows and seeing hundreds of huge files for each letter in the alphabet is amazing. How can a little room be so big?

Anyway, running my finger along the edge of each section trying to look for U, I thought about how there's no dust on these, how does Shizune keep out dust? I can't even do that with my bookcase in my room, I have to clean that every two weeks and I still can't get rid of the dust. I've tried everything, but I guess thats just gonna be the way it is. I love books, but never pile them together on a big but small bookcase for long periods of time unattended.

_"found it"_ I said to know one in particular. Looking for Uchiha took a while, I think most people in the school have a last name starting with U, because there are heaps here. 'I think it's because the files are so big that it looks like there is heaps.' When I found the name Uchiha I almost screamed in delight. Taking it off the shelf and placing my car keys where the file was found I set myself in a comfortable position and opened it.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17

Birthdate: July 23rd

Adress: Un-known

Preveious School: Sound High

Phone Number;  
>Mobile: Un-known<p>

House Phone: Un-known

Parents: deceased

Stopping there, I re-read the words a few times, I just want to make sure I read them right, deceased? his parent's are dead? A sad feeling rushed through my heart. I couldn't bare to have my parents dead, I wouldn't be able to live. But I need to know more, so I **have** to keep reading.

I found nothing more there other then the simple stuff. He has no immunization records and no mental health records either. I searched on the schools computer 'Uchiha Sasuke of Sound High' and got nothing either, the files say Sasuke Uchha never went to the school, but it clarly says it right here. Sasuke Uchiha isn"t even a registered citizen of Konoha or Sound. He has no parents, no home. Sasuke Uchiha doesn"t exist all together.

Grabbing my bag I placed on the floor near the door when I entered, I serched for my assignment (I didn't get to give to Kurenai-sensei today) and started looking through what I found.

I didn't find anything useful, but it's getting late, I better go home before my parents worry, taking out my SBU I copied the schools records, and anything else I found necessary, put everything back where they need to be and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TEll me what you think!**

**R&R**

**Ceridwen-Sama**


	6. Author

A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Ok. Listen up. There's a few things I need to tell you all.

1. I'm currently trying to make my chapters longer, and more detailed, more thought into it, as well as fix grammar mistakes, and spelling. I'm also trying to push everything away from school. Because come on, I mean I'm up to chapter six, and have hardly had any romance!

I have been planing to make this in the 20/30 chapters side of things, and if I keep going to way I am, I'll end up with then it gets boring, and then no one whats to read a boring story. So please be patient, I'm getting there, very slowly, but I'm getting there.

2. No update until sometime next week. I'm going traveling to see family and friends, so I will try and write as much as I can and hopefully finish two chapters, so sorry for that, don't kill me.

3. Pairings. Now, the main here is SasuSaku, but I was asked about side pairings, and I said something about starting with ShikaIno. But, I haven't gotten around to that yet, so if you can tell me your favorite pairings, I can add them up: who's the most popular and work on things from there.

4. I did say in a little A/N note in one of the chapters about the reason I thought of making up the excuse of anxiety attacks. I do, have anxiety, so, I do know alot about it, that is my reason for using it. I hope you can all understand.

Thankyou for your time...  
>Cerwinden-sama <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

_**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Realization<span>**

* * *

><p>Large tree's surround the area, the light of the full moon leaks through the leaves and sends a florescent,crystal like glow to the earth Standing there is a man, his jet black hair sparkles with the glitter of the crystal glow from the moon. Onyx eyes stare up at the sky, soft like the inside of a rose, but filled with pain and sorrow. He clenches his chest with his fist and lets a single tear fall. Just as it was about to fall from his chin to the ground, the man dragged the back of his hand along his chin, and removed the evidence of that single tear.<p>

He takes a step forward and moves in a flash to a house. The street light lets off and orange glow that is not so bright. It shines apon the house and leaves an eerie shadow where that light cannot reach. He jumps up off the ground onto the ledge of a window, the purple curtains sway side to side with the wind. Carefully and quietly, he jumps through the window. There in a big bed covered with green sheets,lay a woman, her pastel-pink hair sprwaled out on white pillow. A black shirt covers her shoulder and her feet are uncovered, showing bare feet with blue nail polished toes.

The man steps closer to the woman and stands at the foot of her bed. He stands there for a moment, before moving again, this time standing next to her sleeping form. His hand reaches out and strokes her cheek. He can feel the warmth radiate off her and it fills the empty void just slightly. Not long now and he can hold her close and never let her go, give her anything she wants when she wants it. Just a little while longer, after years of serching, years of waiting, and a never ending pain, maybe. Just maybe if he could hold her, that pain just might go away.

When she started to wake up he moved back to the foot of the bed, silently praying she wouldn't wake up so he could stay a little longer. But she sits up and looks at him, she doesn't move, just looks at him with confusion written all over her face. He takes the chance to move, when she turns around to turn on the lamp, on the bedside dresser.

Somethings pulls in his chest, and it's painful, like he just ripped apart of his heart out and left it there. But he couldn't go back now, not after she saw him.

_"I just want to be close to you"_ he whispers to himself, before walking down the dark street back to his house to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>I had to be dreaming, right? And the thought of doing nothing but staring at the figure in my room that looked like a boy, scared me. Like how did he get in my room in the first place? How long had he been looking at me? Out of feeling insecure, I pulled the blankets closer to my body. I wouldn't worry about it, but if it happened again, I'm going to make sure I speak up.<p>

Laying back down, I faced the open window, the curtains moving with the wind. I shot up and slammed the window closed, locking it in the process. I got back into bed, wrapped the covers tightly around me and just stared at the window. I'm not sure how long I did so, but I need to sleep, so I rolled over and closed my eyes.

But she didn't notice the pair of red eyes staring at her through the window.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went pretty fast. Every class with Kurenai-sensei was cancled so everyone who had said class got to do whatever for the hour. I spent my time walking around with Naruto and Sasuke. One time Kiba was with us but got disracted with some girls walking past.<p>

So I was left-by myself with Naruto and Sasuke. Which wasn't that bad. I used this time to find out more about the mystery that is Sasuke Uchiha. He's very interesting. I started a convosation about how they became friends, only to get; "_Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino have known each other from birth"_ I asked about Lee and he's just someone who follows Neji and TenTen around. So from that, the convosation extented to why Hinata didn't know him. It turns out, she never knew him because she was always busy with family matters: which doesn't surprise me. Ino: she never knew him because Shikamaru didn't let Sasuke near her, knowing how she was. (even as a kid! I know right). And TenTen didn't know because the other two didn't either.

It made perfect sense.

I got to know Sasuke just a little better. Not much though. He hardly ever talked to me, just listened and watched, or was it stared? He does talk about how stupid Naruto can be sometimes, and that made me laugh. I even heard from Naruto, before Sasuke left, some random girl walked up to him and cut some of his hair and ran away giggling. He got a punch over the head and and a _"Dobe! I said don't speak of it."_

I could only stand in the background and crack up laughing. Which only made Sasuke worse. By the way he stiffened and turned around to look at my laughing form: amusement written all over my face, I heard a sigh and in a soft but harsh whisper _"go hit your **Mate** for laughing"_ I stopped laughing there and pretended I didn't hear that sentence,bceause quite frankly, I didn't want to hear it.

By the end of the week, I say Sasuke warmed up to me. It's good, if I can get him to trust me, I can find out more about him. But from Ino's prospective, it looks like we've known each other for a long time.

* * *

><p>So Sasuke, Naruto and I were sitting under the Cherry blossom tree at the side of the school, talking about random stuff, when I can hear little giggles from around the corner. I tap Sasuke on the shoulder to get his attention, just as I was about to tell him, he nodded and Naruto was already running over to them. I'm not sure what they're trying to do, but if Naruto has something to do with it, then it's going to be funny, stupid or just down right... stupid.<p>

Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed my hand and was pulling me along while running at a rather fast speed, I mean, I've seen fast runners first hand, but my legs are literally being dragged at the speed he's going. I close my eyes for a quick minute, trying to get everything figured out in my head. I can feel the wind on my face, and it's swiftly carrying my my hair along with it. I can hear the loud cries and screams from the massive group of girls behind us. Then it stopped. I felt something warm, but hard agaisnt my face. A chest? Sasuke's chest? I could feel a hand on my back keeping me from moving an inch from the positsion. And I could feel an arm wrapped around my waist.

I turn my head, and look up to find Sasuke looking down at me, the look in his eyes telling me to stay quiet and not move an inch. We continue to stare at each other. I can still hear the girls screams and didn't even pay attention when they ran right past us in a blur. But even though the threat was gone, Sasuke and I still stayed in the same position, neither of us wanted to move, I like the feel of Sasuke's body agaisnt mine. We just seem to fit together; like he's the missing piece of this puzzle I've been trying to complete for sometime.

I mentally slap myself. What am I thinking. Sasuke's my friend and I don't feel anything for him. Or is that what I want to believe? I've known him for a week, but it feels like I've known him my whole life. When I talk to him I feel like he can understand me-even though he doesn't say much or talk alot about himself either. But I'm slowly getting there, I'm trying to slowly; without him knowing, get him to open up to me.

I was so caught up in my thinking, I didn't notice him lean forward, our faces are so close together I can feel his hot breathe on my face; mint, I remember that, it mixes with his masculine, bold somewhat dark, but in a sexy kind of way; scent, that seems so surreal. As our lips brushed together, I heard Naruto yelling out our names. So quickly, we pulled apart and pretented nothing happened. But I can't help but think: If Naruto didn't call out our names, would Sasuke actually kiss me? Or was that whole thing just a fluke?

* * *

><p>All through English, I could only thinking about what happened between Sakura and I this morning when all those girls were about to attack me. If that dobe waited five minutes, I would have gotten my chance to kiss her. I was so close. If I was just a little quicker, I might of had her lips on mine. Even for a second, thats enough for me. But then if I really did kiss her, would I be able to stop? could I hold myself back? The more I thought about it, the harder it came to believe I would of stopped, regardless of Naruto watching or not.<p>

I don't care, I just want to kiss her.

Then I started to think about going to Naruto's favourite restaurant for dinner. Sakura, Naruto, their friend Hinata and me. How is that going to turn out? It could go good, or it can go bad. I listened to Naruto talk to himself about bringing Hinata and how it was a good idea and why he didn't think of it, it made me wonder if he was going to try and pull a stunt. I wouldn't put it past the dobe, he's more then capable of thinking up some idiotic plan to ruin things.

I looked out of the window and saw a single black crow sitting on a tree. It's small red eyes staring at me, like it thought it could scare me. I just continued to look at it. I know they say 'If a crow looks you in the eye, someone you know; or yourself is going to die' but I'm not superstitious, I don't believe in that crap. But as I continued to look in its eyes, I felt something familiar, was it the red eyes? even the crow itself? I know it's something I just can't seem to put my foot on it.

I gave it one more deep look in the eye before turning my head, and try and listen to what's being taught.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went pretty fast. First break, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and I had a lovely chat about what we're doing for the weekend. Of course Ino wanted to go shopping. But we all settled on having a sleepover at my house tonight. Because saturday I told them, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to Ichiraku's for dinner. That was a bad idea, because it gave unwanted attention from Ino. I mean, she knows Hinata, Naruto and I got to dinner or lunch sometimes, but with Sasuke, she said it's kind of like a double date. Sasuke and I, and of course Hinata and Naruto.<p>

We all know, Hinata's had a crush on Naruto for a long time, I even asked if she loved him. And if this could really be like a double date, the two might actually go out, or Naruto just might realize she likes him. Because the idiot has no clue at all. It's not hard to miss, she stutters whenever she's around him, turns bright red and does whatever he askes her to do. She's one hundred percent devoted to him, and he doesn't even know it.

So, my personal mission, is to get Naruto to see that she likes him at any cost. And Saturday night, I'll see what I can do. But right now. I'm just going to let the plan slowly form in my head.

Third period: Maths with Iruka-sensei got boring when he tried to explain something to do with algebra. Now I get o.k grades in Maths, but personally, it's not the best subject and I suck at it. I had to ask Sasuke if I could copy from his work, because the smart-ass started flying through the questions like he's some maths legend. He had no problem letting me copy off his work. I tried to say thankyou, and give him an I.O.U but he said don't worry about it. Which I thought was sweet but didn't say it out loud.

Now fourth period, which was sport with Gai-sensei, it became exciting when the boys started running, now not meaning anything by it, but damn! Sasuke Uchiha is the fastest runner yet, he's even faster then Neji, who held the spot for first place, three years in a row. Lee he was very upset that he came third. When Neji beat him that one time three years ago, he made it his mission to beat Neji, and now. He has to beat both Neji and Sasuke to get even second or first place.

The girls all huddled up around Sasuke, screaming his name and pulling at his arms and shirt. I stood away from the group and shook my head. After a full five minutes I had enough, walked over, pushed my way through the crowd, grabbed Sasuke by the back of the shirt, and pulled him out of the crowd. When he relized it was me, he stopped putting up such a fight. I started screaming at the group of girls to leave him alone, and said I would act like an angry guard dog if anyone tried to attack him again. It sent some whispers around the hall, but it kept them away.

_"Ah, thanks for that"_ I heard Sasuke say. I only waved him off.

_"That's for letting me copy your work in Maths"_

After that whole thing happened, Gai-sensei let us have some free time, I watched as some of the boys asked if Sasuke wanted to play a game of fottball down at the back. He tried to decline, but I said that he would love to, and pushed him away. The look he gave me, was a "I'm going to get you for this" but I just laughed.

So here I am. watching Sasuke and a few other boys play football. Even though Sasuke told me, he liked to play football, I didn't think he would be this good. All his teammates passed the ball to him, and he's a fast runner and a good throw. I don't know much about football, but it looks like he know's what he's doing. When they finished, Sasuke came back, all sweaty (it's rather hot today), his hair sticking to the side of his face, his sport shirt sticking to his body. I could just see the outline of his musicals. I think he had a light six pack. Shaking my head, I let a little blush form on my cheeks and looked away from him.

_"You should really, try-out for the football team. Your really good"_ I commented when he sat down next to me. He looked me right in the eye and shrugged. I don't know why, but when he looked away, all I wanted at that very moment was for him to keep looking me. It may seem silly, but I somehow feel, we have a connection of some sort. I wonder if he feels it too, or it's just my imagination.

But there is one thing I know. I like Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So? How is it? I think I did a really good job with this chapter. 

R&R 

Ceridwen-sama.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Beware The Trap Of Love**_

_**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say, I know the first few chapters, spelling and grammar have been atrocious, and apologize for that. I was careless and didn't fix all the mistakes. I m beating myself up over it. I ve been thinking a lot about how I can improve with my writing. So, this chapter, I used Google Doc . I say spelling and grammar, should be improved.**_

_**I also would like to say, I ve added a little information about what blood does for a vampire, and the Sharingan. Here and there, I ll probably add a little information. But I can t guarantee.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Antecedently<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke s fingers danced over the white keys, graceful and so easy going like he had been doing this forever. A soft melody played, echoing through the empty house. But he didn t care; too engrossed in his music. The sweet melody continued, getting stronger and and faster as he closed his eyes and let what was in his head play. It sounded so surreal, graceful, like the tune of an angel and it kept floating around the room, echoing down the halls, into the kitchen and the bedrooms; the whole house just drifted with the alluring and extravagant melody.<p>

He had been playing for hours it seemed, his fingers wouldn't stop moving, and really he didn't want them to stop. Ever since he was a child, he had always taken a liking to music. It, fascinated him to an extreme. When he turned six, his mother had gotten him a grand piano for him to play. He could remember sitting there for hours just playing and playing. Although he wasn't that good to begin with, his mother had always encouraged him to keep at it. Today, he's glad that he listened to his mother. For centuries he had practiced. He had excelled so quickly it wasn't really that shocking to anyone who knew the Uchihas. After all, the Uchiha are good at everything they do. Even if it was something like music or drawing. They're always at the top.

Gradually he stopped playing the beautiful melody, that would put Mozart to shame, and stood up from his seat. Dragging his fingers along the keys one more time, and he walked away, not even bothering look back. Sasuke made his way through the halls and into the main living area, the fire still burned, and it gave off a glow to the picture above. It s a huge old-fashioned type frame. Silver and gold spirals circled it, the picture itself is in perfect condition.

The image is of four people. A woman whose long dark hair flowed down her back. It looks silky to the touch. She had smooth pale skin; not a blemish in sight. She wore a golden dress that ended just above the knee, over it, she had a frilly white apron type garment. She stood beside a man, he also had dark hair cut neatly and perfectly. His skin was a few shades darker than that of the woman's. He wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan insignia on the left sleeve, and the same coloured pants that ended just above his ankles.

The man and the woman stood behind two children. One with long midnight black hair tied neatly in a ponytail at the back, his bangs lightly framing his gorgeous face, he has pale skin that s so soft, like that of a baby's. Under his deep onyx eyes were two lines starting at the corner of his eyes and ending a little out onto his cheeks. He was beautiful, a perfect piece of art.

Next to him was a younger boy. His jet black, messy hair stuck cutely up at the back in the all different directions, his bangs roughly framing his face, making those cheekbones stand out. Light cream coloured skin, so fair and smooth, you had to wonder how he kept any form of blemish off his angelic face. Obsidian eyes shine brightly and sparkle with the light flash from the camera used to take the picture. His soft features and steady, strong jawline nice and firm, just makes you want to trace it with your finger. Even when he s smiling. The boy has his hands behind his back and it made his broad shoulders even more straight and well-built looking.

The family was beautiful, all god's, all angels. They re more than a piece of art god made with a click of his fingers. They were perfectly sculptured to the finest degree, features worked on very carefully, making sure no default could been seen or even be found. Each and every feature that adored those four people, seemed to be made out of the finest material-like a prized painting produced by the richest of paint.

Sasuke sighed and looked away. The only reason the picture stays on the wall above the fireplace is in honor of his mother and father, if it wasn't for them, he would've ripped the photo to shreds without a second thought. Sasuke again started walking to the kitchen that started just off from the dining room.

As he walked, he looked up at the giant glass-stained chandelier that hung above the dining table. Red, blue and white candles are lit and make the room lightly shine. Sasuke kept walking, the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach started twisting into a excruciating stabbing feeling. Walking through the the arch way from the dining room to the kitchen. Soft dark blue walls and black carpet changed to while marble, and tiled floors. It's just like a normal kitchen, with a small island connecting to the bench, stretching around to form cupboards and draws.

Sasuke made sure he had plates and cups for when, and if he had human company. It would seem a little weird living in a house with no everyday utensils. He even brought food. Mainly tomatoes. How Sasuke loved tomatoes, they're the best food in the world, they beat the first taste of human blood Sasuke ever had. He began to tremble at the horrible memory of the first time he had fed. A gruesome and sickening feeling came at those thoughts, it made the youth shake. His past must stay behind him now, only the present and future matter now.

Walking over to the fridge, Sasuke opened it to reveal four small black glasses. Taking all four of them out. He placed them on the bench. He s going to need to talk to his supplier; this is his last lot. Over the week Sasuke had been here in Konoha- spending time with his mate, trying to find the best time to tell her what he was, and what she means to him, have made him anxious and worried; nervous and frightened at her reaction. Animal s blood just couldn't fill his hunger, it couldn t work down his nervousness enough. So he turned to a supplier for human blood, and it seemed to subside his nerves a lot better then he thought it would.

Picking up one of the small glasses, he pulled the cork out and skulled it in one gulp. Licking his teeth and lips, he felt his fangs come through, itching to bite into someone's flesh. But years of practice to fight off this feeling helped him push that need to the back of his head. He could feel the liquid flow through his veins. Moving his hand he softly placed his fingertips under his right eye, he could feel the throbbing veins flow to his eyes. This is rare and only happens to members of the Uchiha Clan: who possess the sharingan. The blood flows all around the body, attacking the dead blood cells; regenerating them. Then circles around the main organs- even though they don t get used to the full extent that of a humans. Even though your dead, the heart of a vampire takes most of the blood, making it pump. Blood does not only make a vampire strong and restore the cells to help with healing, it also warms their bodies and pump their hearts so they look like a real human (from the outside). With the Uchiha clan's special bloodline, the heart gets less of the blood that is required because it flows to the eyes, making them stronger and improved.

Putting the bottle down, Sasuke continued to drink the rest, until they were all gone. Sighing, he put the bottles in the sink and trudged back up to his room for a hot shower.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my god, did you see how his back just...broke?"<em> Ino screams. Her hands flying all around her, and I shake my head at her loudness.

I have to admit it was rather abhorrent. After the girls got to my house, it was around six, so we ordered pizza for dinner. After that, we all had a shower and got into our pajamas. Ino had brought facial stuff with her and insisted we all get homemade facials that she claimed to have made herself . So once that was over, and we played a very bad game of singstar, TenTen suggested we watch a scary movie.

Sadly it started storming!, and we all agreed on 'Paranormal activity 3' to bring some screams into our night. Ino and Hinata never seen it before, so it was kind of fun to watch them freak out in scary parts. But I feel for poor Hinata she s too sweet. I walk over and give the shaking girl a big hug.

_"Don't worry Hinata nothing like that s going to happen"_ I tried to assure her. She smiled and nodded before announcing she s going to get a drink of water to calm her nerves. Sitting back down on the lounge, I grabbed my cellphone to see if I had any missed messages. Naruto messaged me three times and one was my dad.

I read Naruto s first, he knew we re having a sleepover tonight, so he want's me to tell Hinata, that we're meeting at Ichiraku's at six o clock tomorrow night. Another said to dress up nice and another one telling us again, to dress up nice. I giggled at the messages and could imagine him smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

_"Hinata, Naruto messaged me telling us to dress up nice and to meet at Ichiraku's at six"_ The shy girl nodded and tried to cover up the light blush forming on her face. I'm a little nervous myself. Even thinking about anything to do with Sasuke makes my head spin and my heart race. I think I might- to some extent like him, why else would I feel all nervous around him? Why else would my heart race at the thought of him?

I have to get this off my chest.

_"Hey guys, can I tell you something?"_ Hinata looked up at me, TenTen did too, Ino smiled and rubbed her hands together, grabbing the suspecting Hinata and TenTen by the arms she pulled them to the floor to huddle around me. I looked into Ino's soft blue eyes and slid to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my chin on my knees.

_"Spit it out forehead"_

Hesitating for a moment, I breathed in and out. _"I think I might like Sasuke"_

The room became silent as the three girls comprehended what that means. Ino started her fit of giggles first before Hinata joined and so did TenTen.

_"Oh em gee I knew it, can t anyone else see it?"_ Ino came out through her giggles which she managed to subdue until the end of her sentence. The other girls and I looked at her with confusion and waited for her to finish. _"You and Sasuke are meant for eachother. You're gorgeous, he s hot, you like him and he likes you.."_ I blushed and looked away. It s not possible for him to like me right? He can t possibly like me in return, can he?

_"He doesn t like me"_ I started firmly. It s just not possible, my mind can comprehend it. _"That s a lie and you know it, Sakura"_ I looked over at Ino, she only says my name and not that ridiculous nickname, when conversations are important, she even has her arms crossed over her chest. _"Is not pig!"_ I retorted. It only made her give me a meaningful glare. And I screamed into my hands.

Sasuke Uchiha might like me!

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ledge of her bedroom window, I stared down at the three other girls squished together on the king sized bed. A blonde one known as Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru's lovely little friend so he claims. Another with with dark, violet hair and pale eyes, Neji s cousin who he must protect from the dangers of the supernatural. And according to Neji, Naruto s secret admire, but the dope s to stupid to see it. Sakura s smart, she must have some plan to get the dope to see it over dinner tomorrow night. And lastly a brown haired girl; TenTen. Apparently Neji feels nothing for the so called weapons mistress but I can see in his eyes when it was mentioned. That liar.<p>

Slowly and quietly I step into the room and stalk my way around to the end of the bed where Sakura sleeps soundly. The rise and fall of her chest, her breathing even, level and calm, telling me she s in deep, deep sleep. I kneel down and look at her beautiful face. My finger instantly went up to stroke her cheek. I continued to look at her, for what seemed like forever. Pulling away, I reached deep into the pocket of my leather jacket. Carefully I pull out a necklace. It s gold chain lets out a light sparkle as the pure moonlight hits it. Around the sold gold chain are six leaves lined with white gold and glittery pink and green strips. They stem out with the chain- one or two lightly drifting left. The detail on those leaves seemed too good to be true. They re perfect.

Turning it over, encrusted into the back of each leaf is an initial. Put together, they spell _'SAKURA'_ Reaching out I go to place the necklace around her neck, when I hear rustling of sheets and a light curse. Dropping the necklace in my feeble attempt to get away, I hide in the shadows, watching the blonde walk over to the window, closing and locking it.

_"What the hell is the window doing open?"_ she mutters before walking straight past him. I silently watch as she makes her way down the stairs. I listen to her footsteps, they sound like she's heading to the kitchen. Minutes passed and the sound of running water reached my ears. She will be back up in a minute.

Dashing over to the bed, I pick up the necklace off the floor and put it on the bedside dresser, positioning it so Sakura will see it when she looks down at her phone in the morning. I look behind me for a moment, listening carefully. The girl will be walking up the stairs right about now.

_"Thump, thud, thump thud"_ came the girls footsteps to my heightened sense of hearing. Kissing Sakura lightly on the top of the head, I moved so swiftly, effortlessly and quietly to the window. Unlocked the lock, jumped out and closed it again before Ino even got up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the brown-haired woman. Her sympathetic gaze fell upon Hinata as she tried to carry all nine bags Ino had dumped on her. TenTen was leaning against the wall, she automatically dropped the five bags she had. I, armed with only four (two on each arm) walked over to Hinata and took two of hers. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something in protest, but I only shook my head at her.<p>

I was the first to wake up. The time was only 8:45 so I decided to let the girls sleep a little longer. Even now, I can t get my mind off the necklace I saw. It s beautiful, and the gold seems so real. The lines of what I thought was silver, but turns out to be while cold. The green and pink stripes on the leaves made me never want to stop looking at it. Then the thought of, who it came from rushed through my head. I mean it s nice of whoever gave me the necklace and to go through that much trouble. But come on, who it is from is bugging the life out of me.

When Ino and the others woke up. We had breakfast, got ready and headed out for shopping around twelve. Ino wanted to buy some new clothes and accessories for the dinner date tonight. And she used mine and Hinata s feelings towards the boys, to persuade us into buying pretty, comfortable clothes with accessories to boot.

It only made me more apprehensive about tonight. What if something goes entirely wrong and it ruins the night? I don't want that. On the other hand, what if things go so good that they want to go out to dinner again? That could be a possibility. Hinata's just nervous because Ino keeps saying it s a date. Can t she see the poor girl is worried? Obviously not, otherwise she wouldn t go on and on about it.

I, on other hand, know how she s feeling. I know that just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster. My hands get all sweaty, making them slippery and harder to hold things for more than ten seconds. But then thinking of Sasuke, euphoria takes over and I feel all giddy and excited. My mind is racing with all different outcomes and I just want to scream with pure happiness.

_"Who's hungry?"_ TenTen suddenly asked. I looked down at my stomach and blushed a little when it growled loudly at me. We haven t eaten anything since breakfast and that was at ten. It's now - I look down at my watch and see it s two- forty-five. _"yeah, lets go and have lunch, it s already two forty-five, and if we want to get home in time and spend grueling hours with Ino helping us get ready, we should leave."_ The other girls nod saying they agree with me. Ino had her mouth open but shrugged knowing that I'm right.

I wasn t expecting the food court to be full of people, but come on! there are no seats inside so we have to sit outside. But I mean, it s sunny and warm, considering the heavy rain from last. I thought that the seat's would still be a little wet, but the harsh heat of the fire in the sky made them dry. We put our bags on the ground next to us and dug into our food. Ino having a light salad and water, Hinata and her cheeseburger. TenTen got nachos. And myself with a sandwich from subway.

I inwardly sighed. The 'date' is only hours away and yet I feel like it s my first day of school. I shouldn't be this worked up. I mean it s just dinner. I ve had dinner with Hinata and Naruto many times. The fact that I have feelings for Sasuke, and he s going to be there, doesn t mean a thing. Just dinner. Nothing else, I m sure he thought of it as just dinner and not a double date like Ino s been calling it. Besides, it probably hasn't crossed Naruto's mind that it could be- in some form, a date. He's smart, but when it comes to things like this, it isn't really his expertise. Sasuke on the other hand, is way smarter then Naruto and has probably thought of it as well. But is he dwelling on that thought like I am?

Anguish burned like the fires of hell in my stomach. Suddenly, I don't feel hungry anymore. What if Sasuke thought of dinner as nothing but a waste of his time and came because he could see Hinata s love for Naruto when we re all together, and he feels pity for me? He feels like he needs to come so I don t feel left out, so I wouldn't be alone. In a way it s sweet, showing me he has, even a little compassion; kindness in him, to feel that way, to worry about my feelings. But then in another way, it's utterly cruel that he has to take pity on me. I want to cry, I could feel the tears sting at the corner of my eyes.

But I have to stay positive. I won't let distressing thoughts ruin this. Ruin my night. I'm not going to think like that, I won t think like that. **Yeah! cha** **we're going to have a great time tonight!** Inner Sakura screams. That's someone who's kept quiet for a little while. It's kind of strange. I tried to tell my mother about the voice in my head. She laughed and said all Haruno's have an Inner self.

_"Well, how about we get home and get you guys ready?"_ Ino exclaimed. Her blue eyes looking at us with an eager, and ready to rock 'n roll vibe. I nodded my head and threw away our rubbish, picked up the bags and walk to the car, Hinata, TenTen and Ino right behind me.

* * *

><p>After Ino finished. I didn t even recognize myself. Well, I don t think I changed that much, but I didn't know that a little bit of make-up and the right clothes could make a person look so different.<p>

Ino suggested I wear a dress. I tried to make her change her mind, but with Ino, I know that's impossible, once she makes up her mind, it s law. So, she got out one of the dresses we brought today. The chest area is a bronze colour with silver swirls around the edges. It s shoulder strap is like a second skin and sits on my right shoulder. From the waist down, it's white with a ripple pattern flowing down to just above my knees. She had- to my dismay found the necklace I found that magically appeared in my room over night, and said I had to wear it. She finished the outfit with white high heel shoes with bronze sparkles (they came together).

My make-up is that natural look, a light pink blush, a light brown and yellow eyeshadow, and baby pink lip gloss. My hair is put up in a messy bun, my bangs are curled and frame my face perfectly. And Ino lightly curled the little bits of hair that fell out.

_"Y..you look b..beautiful"_ Hinata stated. I looked over and nodded at her. She looked just as beautiful. With her short blue/black hair straightened to perfection, light blue eyeshadow, and almost cherry red lip gloss. She s wearing a dark purple sweater dress that hugs her body, showing off all her curves. She, unlike I, have black gladiators on. She looks stunning.

_"You look just as beautiful Hinata"_ The girl blushed and looked away. I can see how worried she is. I look at my phone that s on my bed. it's five- fifty and it takes exactly ten minutes to get to Ichiraku's from my house.

With one last shaky breath. I nodded, told Ino and TenTen to lock my door when they left, grabbed Hinata by the arm. And walked out. Hinata said that we should take her car. So getting in the passenger seat of the blue convertible, we drove away. With bodies shaking and flushed faces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Done! How is it? better? longer? spelling and grammar improved? More detailed? I worked really hard with this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed. Any question, please don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer them next chapter. Oh and I think I found all the "I ll" that don't have the little ' in the middle, I'm not sure.. <strong>_

_**R&R**_

_**Ceridwen-sama(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Beware The Trap Of Love**_

_**Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!**_

_**Author's Note: Hey sorry for such a late update. School started for me a few day s ago and I haven t really had any time to write, and having the worst writer s block ever didn t help me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would also like to say, I got about five or six, favorite stories, and alert subscriptions, but only one review. So to all those silent readers out there, it only takes about two minutes to write a quick review, I would really like to know people s thoughts about my writing, and tell me what you think I need to work and whatnot. So please, I would really appreciate it. <strong>__**I apologize again for such a late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Astonishing <em>

* * *

><p>After Ino dropped me off at home, I decided to take a walk and clear my head. It's not that I'm jealous of Hinata and Sakura, I'm happy for them. It's just that, I haven't been on a date in so long. And Ino, Hinata and Sakura get all the attention, and I'm just the girl who plays on the boys football team occasionally. The tomboy. The girl who likes sport. No one bothers to know how I feel, I want a new name for myself, not just "The Sports Girl."<p>

But then, why would any guy want to go on a date with me? What guy looks at me that way anyway? Probably none of them. With all the guys on the football team, I'm just one of the boys to them, they don't see me as the real TenTen.

The girl that gets emotional, but hides behind and happy facade, the girl who has always wanted to go out and shop, and buy nice, expensive dresses and all. The girl who likes to sit under the starlit sky with the guy I love. Why can't I have a nice guy like Naruto? A hot guy like Sasuke? Why can't I be open like Ino, and smart like Sakura? cute like Hinata? Perfect like Neji?

Neji Hyuuga. He s something special. I have secretly always liked him. Down to his pearl eyes, to his long brown hair. He s everything you could ask for in a guy. Smart and sexy. He treats people with respect- mostly- Okay some people. He s athletic and always knows what to do in a bad situation. He s kind to me. I ignored it when the other guys said that their team captain had a thing for me. I just couldn't believe it.

But thinking back on everything he did for me, all the times one of the other guys got a little too rough, he would always jump in and save the day, and we d be stuck in an awkward silence. But whenever I'm with him, everything just seems in place. I feel like I can say and do anything when I'm around him.

And the truth is. I like Neji Hyuuga- no, I'm one hundred and ten percent in love with him.

* * *

><p>The moment I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall outside Ichiraku's, my heart skipped a beat. His dark, smoldering gaze shifted to me the moment I stopped walking. Just how he looks at me makes me want to faint. He looks attractive in that dark blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his messy hair just brushing the collar of his shirt, and black skinny jeans and white high-tops to finish up the look.<p>

I felt up heart jump to my throat when he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards infamous smirk gracing his lips just made me feel all warm inside. Like a fiery passion deep in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the black butterflies flutter around only making me feel more jittery.

I glanced over at Naruto for a minute. He wore what s expected of him, a orange shirt, white jeans (oh god Naruto, why white?) and black vans. His bright blonde hair still all over the place. I can see he s tried to make it look less like... well it just looks normal. I can see in his blue eyes he's excited, but also a little bit of worry. I watched as the two walked over to us, Sasuke taking nice, long strides and Naruto just walking normally, his posture s a little rigid. Maybe he's just as nervous as Hinata and I? It could be possible. But Naruto s the funny one, he can make any situation seem better than it is. What s the difference with dinner?

Turning my attention too Hinata, I can see the small blush on her cheeks. Tapping the girl on her shoulder, I wink and nod my head over to Naruto. I saw her look over at him and her blush becomes a deeper shade of pink. I see her pearl eyes look him him up and down, not only once but twice; taking in his appearance. She flashes a small smile just as he stops in front of her.

_"Hey Hinata, Sakura-chan"_

Nodding at Naruto, I elbow Hinata in her side, she lets out a little gasp, before turning her attention to Naruto. _"H..hello"_ she stutters. Her voice is still a little shaky but not as quiet and soft. Which I thought was very brave of her. I look to the left and see Sasuke, smiling at him I went to say hello but Naruto had grabbed Hinata and I by the arm and started dragging us into the restaurant.

_"You idiot"_ I hear Sasuke mumble as he follows behind us. I let a small giggle escape my lips but immediately stop it when I notice that smirk of Sasuke s.

Walking into the restaurant, I instantly become aware of how many people there are. Couples young and old eating, laughing and talking with their partner. I spy an old couple at the left side when you first walk in. They're holding hands and talking and smiling. It's cute. I watch closely as the man reaches for his pocket, seconds later he s showing a astound woman a white gold necklace. It has red, pink and white roses going all around the chain. When he puts the necklace around her neck, she lightly touches it with her fingers, tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall, when- who I presume is the husband, whips away the single tear that s about to fall with his thumb.

_"Sa...Sakura, wh..what are you looking a..at?"_

Turning my attention away from the couple I stare down at Hinata (I m only three inches taller then her) and smile while pointing over to the old couple I was just looking at, she smiled at them and almost dragged me over to our table with Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata and I take the right and Naruto and Sasuke take the left.

I hate when it's quiet. When no one talks and you can only hear the chatter from the people around you. And if the silence drags on too long, it becomes awkward. Then someone tries to fill that awkward silence but only makes it worse. I hate those moments. It's sad because that's what's happening right now, and I think everyone knows it too because not even Naruto has made a move to speak a word yet.

Clearing my throat, grabbing the attention of Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, I said the first thing that come to my mind. _"So Naruto, I didn't see your car, how'd you get here?"_ it's true. Hinata and I had to drive around to find somewhere to park the car because everywhere close was taken, and I didn't see Naruto's car, but I saw Sasuke's midnight blue lamborghini.

_"Oh yeah, well, Uncle Jiraiya, he ah, ran it into a tree a few days ago. I got a ride from teme over here."_ rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave everyone his toothy grin. I giggled a little but I'm shocked that Naruto could say that so casually. I mean is uncle drove his car into a tree and he didn't even tell anyone about it. I bet the guys know about it. Naruto does live like twenty minutes away from school, someone would of had to give him a ride.

_"H..how have y..you been getting to sc..school?"_

I watched as Naruto looked over at Hinata, who surprisingly is out of character. She's just staring right at him, not blushing, not shying away, just watching and waiting for him to give her an answer. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke, he's glaring at me, a slight frown on his face, like he's thinking about something. But he looks away just as Naruto talks.

_"I've been walking! It s great exercise."_

_"Oh"_

I know Sasuke quiet but he hasn't really said anything and we ve been sitting here for ten minutes. Maybe I should try and get him to talk. I'm curious, he says he went to sound high, except when I checked, there s no record of him anywhere. If I could just-

_"Hey what can I get you?"_

Looking up I see a boy around my age, lean-built and average height, straight white hair that ends just above his neck, an unusual purple eyes. Looking at his name tag my eyes widen, could it really be him? He mustn't remember me. About three years ago I met him. He s the boy who helped me to the hospital when that guy took my bag.

_"Suigetsu Hozuki?"_ I blurt out in an unladylike manner. He looks down at me and stares for a moment, in deep thought. _"Pinky! It's been awhile"_ He laughs. That ridiculous nickname, it's just about as bad as Forehead . It's not nice, people giving me all these nicknames. I can't change the way I am. I'm already used to having a massive forehead, I grew into it. But my hair colour is something I can't change. I don't want to change it anyway!

_"Sakura-chan how do you know this guy?"_ Naruto screeches. He sounds worse then a banshee. I'm actually surprised no one turned around to glare out the overly loud blonde. Because I know I would of.

_"Ah, this is the guy that helped me get to the hospital when I-"_

_"tried to chase that robber who stole your bag then beat the crap out of you for yelling at him."_ Suigetsu finishes, chuckling. I look up at him and snarl. _"Yeah, if you put it that way"_

It became quiet for a moment, I watched Suigetsu, his purple eyes lightly glaring at Sasuke. Just as I was about to introduce him, Suigetsu spoke first. _"Long time no see, **Sasuke**."_ I wonder if it was just me, or did Suigetsu say Sasuke s name like it was the most disgusting, vail name on the planet?

I wonder how they know each other? Is it possible he knew Sasuke three years ago. If so, then that's strange. I'm not saying Sasuke could of had anything to do with what happened three years ago. Maybe it s just a coincidence? It doesn't really mean anything.

_"Suigetsu, four years and you haven't aged a day"_ Sasuke answers in a monotone. It seems like he doesn't really care at all, but I could still hear the irritation in his voice, I know he tried to hide it, but it wasn t good enough to get passed my hearing. _"heh heh, I could say the same for you.."_

_"Anyway, what can I get you guys?"_

I'm not sure what is was, but I saw something, something that frightened me. As Suigetsu walked away with our orders, Sasuke bore holes in the back of his head, his glare, a dark, murderous glint sparkled in his dark eyes that just made me want to run away and never look him in the eyes again.

* * *

><p>I looked through one of the massive windows at Ichiraku's, a dirty scowl present on my face. That pink-haired skank. Ever since Sasuke-kun came to Konoha High, she s had his full undivided attention. My scowl deepened. What does she have that I don't?<p>

Sasuke-kun doesn't even look at me. His always with that blonde haired idiot Naruto, or with that ugly forehead. I mean, I'm just as good as her.** I** should be the one who has all of Sasuke-kun s attention.** I** should be with him!

And now, he's on a date with her.. A GROUP date no less. I need to get in there and ruin it somehow. If I can't go on a date with Sasuke-kun, she, and no one else can either. If I can't have him, either will she. With my mind made up, I stand up and head for the entrance.

But once I get there, I see a long line. Just how busy is this place Saturday night? Sighing in frustration, I begin to look for another way in. Heading around the back, I see a door. Sakura s going to get it, that stupid pink-haired forehead. Looking in, I can see chefs preparing food and waiters carrying in and out trays, some with food and other's dirty dishes.

How am I going to get in there and past everyone?

_"Hey! Why aren't you in uniform?"_

_"huh? but I don't have- Suigetsu?"_

_"Karin! what the hell are you doing?"_

_"That's none of your business!"_ Who the hell does he think he is? And why is he here anyway? Unless he's spying on Sasuke-kun and that bitch.

_"You're here to sabotage the date aren't you?"_

The question took me off guard and I stumbled back. Is it really that obvious? am I that predictable? Shaking my head, I look at Suigetsu, that toothy grin present on his face.

_"Table six"_

Suigetsu gave me the tray and walked out the back door. The first thing I noticed is a big bowl of Ramen. And who like s that much of Ramen? Smiling, I nod and walking out. _"Table six, table six... ah heh heh"_

Strutting my way over to the table, I try and keep my smile, it's a little hard when that bitch is sitting across from my Sasuke-kun, giggling and smiling at that idiot Naruto waving his hands in the air saying some random shit. Sasuke with his outrageously sexy- bad boy smirk, he can't seem to take his eyes off her!

The moment he turn to look at me, I felt my heart jump to my throat, those dark eyes are so captivating. But I can see something else, it seems they're like boring holes into my head. 'Keep cool, keep cool' I chant over in my head. Just before he turns around I see a small frown on his face.

Just as I was two metres from the table. I see him turn around and whisper to that, blue-eyed, blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, his gaze turns to me, and his smile instantly drops. Getting to the table, I went to put the food down, but I lost my balance and dropped Naruto s food. I was hoping it would fall over her and ruin that- dare I say it, gorgeous dress. But I never got to feel my satisfaction. With lightning fast reflexes, Sasuke leaned over and caught the dish.

_"wha- how did you-"_

_"Karin!"_ I hear Sakura gasp, everyone's gaze turned to me and I just gave a flashy smile. _"Sakura"_ My voice came out rough and threatening. Time for the sabotaging to begin.

* * *

><p><em>"Your acrimony is impertinent"<em>

_"Oh don't give me your big words!"_

_"I'm sorry you're not smart to understand them!"_

_"Hey..hey..hey Sakura-chan clam-"_

_"Oh shut it Uzumaki!"_

_"You can't speak to Naruto like that you hussy!"_

Standing and listening to the words come out of that red-headed girls mouth, and Sakura's I can't help but think how cute Sakura looks when she angry. I know that thought is out of line for the given situation, however it s true.

I don't know how that red-head slipped out of my knowledge. I shouldnt of dismissed the talking between Suigetsu and the other person I wasn't quite sure of. I thought of it as nothing. But I'm regretting that now. Dinner's already been ruined as soon as that girl walked up to the table. I thought of stepping in and breaking up the argument, but it s just too delectable.

_"Oh yeah, who s going to stop me, you pick-haired boy stealer!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Oh don't pretend, you ve had Sasuke-kun s undivided attention all week!"_

The talking stopped and I felt everyone s eyes in the restaurant look at me. I blinked. What? Raising my hands in a defensive manner, I shrugged. Everyone's eyes turned back to the red-head, what s her name, Karin. Her gaze fell on me, a light blush was present on her face.

_"Haha! Sasuke s got a new admire!"_

_"Dobe, shut up"_ rubbing my temples, I made sure to keep as far away from that Karin girl. So I chose to stand next to the quiet Hinata (I'm not sure how we all managed to stand up though). When I glanced at her, I noticed Hinata's shoulders go tenser, and her started playing with her fingers. I know the girl's shy, but, why does she feel uncomfortable around me? Watching her from out of the corner of my eye, I look at her expression, confused, and thoughtful? What's she thinking?

_"haha, you're jealous!"_

_"I am not, why would I be jealous of you?"_

I turned my attention away from Hinata, too Sakura, her green eyes glaring daggers at the redhead, a frown marries her face. I watch as she leans in, I'm tempted to hear what she whispers, but if she has to whisper it, I m not going to pry. As Sakura steps back, a smug smirk, almost as sinister as mine on her face, and she places one hand on her hip. I look at Karin, her face is twisted in an grotesque expression. Stomping her foot on the ground, she turns around and and marches out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Karin left Ichiraku's, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I all sat down at the table, and our little audience went back to minding their own business . I let a loud, irritated grown.<p>

_"You didn't s...say wh..what I th..thought, did..did you?"_

Glancing over at Hinata, I look in her pale eyes. What am I going to say? should I lie and say no? or should I tell the truth and risk Sasuke being mad at me for making up stupid assumptions? Well technically Ino made them up and I used it to my advantage. And plus dinner was already ruined the moment she walked over to our table. How' d she get in anyway?

Apprehension began to form, what if she spreads it around school? I mean, Karin s that type of person who like's to start trouble. If it gets back to Sasuke- most likely it will, he'll probably hate me.

_"I... did, Hinata"_ I whisper.

She gasps and looks at me. It looks like she might start to cry. I know it s a big deal, and Ino probably was only saying it. I twisted the words around to make it sound more believable, and the way she acted told me she did believe it.

_"Wait! what are you too talking about?"_

I look over at Naruto. His eyebrows knitted together, giving off his confusion. His lips are in a firm line and his arms are folded over his chest. Biting my bottom lip, I look over at Sasuke. I can't read anything on his face, not even a hint of confusion in his eyes. How does he do that? How does he give expressionless looks? It s like he s trying to hide what he feels from everyone.

If he s parent s are really dead, I wouldn't put him past it not to want to trust anyone. He's probably scared to feel anything for anyone because he doesn t want anyone else to die. It's only a quick guess of his profile, but if that s true, then I need to find a way to get him to open up to me. It's no use holding all your sadness and anger by yourself. It's okay to open up to people sometimes.

_"S..Sakura, Ino, w...was just say...saying that. What... what if Ka..Karin spreads it a...around?"_

_"I didn't think about it though! at least she s gone.."_

_"Your...your go...going to need to, t..tell him."_ She looked over at Sasuke. Her eyes staring deep into his. Oh what am I going to do? I don't want him to be mad at me. But I don't want him to find out through gossip. Knowing Karin, she's probably told half the school population by now. Putting my hands on my head, I let out a frustrated sigh.

_"Hold up!"_ I raised my head and looked at Naruto , he had his hands in the air, his blue eyes darting between Hinata and I. _"What the hell are you guys talking about? And what does it have to do with Teme?"_

I glance over at Hinata who's still having a stare off with Sasuke, then back at Naruto. What am I going to do, I can t just tell all of them what I said to Karin, I'd just be making a fool of myself. If I could only tell Sasuke, I'd be alright. I know! Naruto said he had no car and got a ride of Sasuke. I got a ride off Hinata. Naruto's house is closer to Hinata's, I'm not sure where Sasuke lives, but if I could get Hinata to take Naruto home, Sasuke can drive me home and I could tell him while he's alone.

It's sounds like a good plan, but if Sasuke does drive me home, it will seem like an actual date. It's not that I don't like that, I mean, going on a date with Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most popular boys at Konoha High and he's only been here for a week. That' s gotta mean something right? The guy has his own fanclub, bigger than Neji's. If Karin goes all blabber mouth and tells everyone what I said, Sasuke's going to say it's a lie, and I'd be the laughing stock of the school. The little reputation I have will be ruined.

I have to do this, I need to get Hinata to take Naruto home so I can get Sasuke to take me home.

_"It s nothing Naruto don't worry."_

* * *

><p>We spent another half an hour at Ichiraku's before we all decided to head home. As we all started walking out, Sakura stopped suddenly.<p>

_"Hey Naruto, you need a ride home right?"_

_"Yeah, but Teme-"_

_"Hinata, why don't you give Naruto a ride?"_

My gaze fell from Sakura to the ground, I felt my cheeks go warm. What am I going to do? if I say no, what's Naruto-kun going to think? I do like Naruto -kun very much , and he live s rather close to me. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to give him a ride home. What about Sakura? How will she get home? She isn't thinking of walking is she? because walking around by yourself at this time of night is dangerous, and Sakura s a very pretty girl in a lovely dress I don't think she'd last five minutes out here by herself.

_"But...how will y..you get ho...home?"_

No one spoke for a full two minutes, not even Naruto-kun said anything. Maybe he is thinking along the same lines like me?

_"I'll give her a ride home"_

I turned my attention over to Sasuke, he has his hands in his pockets looking very nonchalant. I glanced at Sakura. After she told us she might like Sasuke, I knew it was a definite yes. All the time they spend together during school. It s like they re chained to each other and can t go very far. I'm actually surprised they haven't exchanged phone numbers so they could message each other when they're not at school. Maybe they have and just won't tell anyone. Oh gosh, I'm turning into Ino.

_"Really? well thanks Sasuke. So I'll see you guys at school Monday?"_

_"Yeah of course Sakura-chan!"_ I watched Naruto walk over and give Sakura a big hug, I'm not sure if Sakura would have noticed but I saw Naruto give Sasuke- what seems like a warning glance.

Naruto and I waited for Sakura and Sasuke to leave before we headed for my car. I have to say, I know I'm just driving Naruto home, but I'm in my car, alone with Naruto, and his only arms reach away from me. There's only been a few moments like this between Naruto and I, but not any longer than forty seconds.

The ride back to Naruto s was quiet, we really didn't talk much, I had to turn the radio on (just because I m a quiet person doesn t mean I don't hate awkward silence). I parked outside Naruto's house and turned to him. Just as I was about to say something he beat me too it.

_"Thanks for driving me home Hinata-chan . Did you have fun at Dinner?"_

Staring at him, I felt a blush hit my cheeks. Naruto's never called me Hinata-chan before, it's always just been Hinata Was it just an accident he put the chan suffix on the end of my name? Shaking that thought away I answered his question.

_"Y...yes, I did. But wh..when K..Karin sh..showed up, it..it kind..kinda ruined it."_

_"Yeah, I swear, I don t know what her problem is! But I'm glad you had fun Hinata-chan."_

I stared wide-eyed, as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, before hurrying out of my car and into his home. I sat there dumbfounded for a moment, my fingers reaching up and running along my cheek where he kissed me, it still tingle. Giggling like a mad schoolgirl with a little crush, I drive away. The biggest smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Driving in Sasuke s car, was awesome. I was thinking about asking him to drive a little faster, but then that means I'd have to tell him what I told Karin sooner so I bit my tongue. The drive was quiet- like I expected. I wasn' t hoping for Sasuke to talk much, the guys practically and mute unless he's got something worth his wild to say. I don't think it s that bad, but sometimes when just stays quiet or gives one word answers, just annoys me sometimes.<p>

When he stopped in my driveway I let out a shaky breath. Should I say it? or should I just get out of the car? I should just mumble it and if he asks I'll say it's nothing. Too caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Sasuke get out of the car. When I felt the slight chill from the cool breeze, I looked to my right and saw Sasuke standing there. I stare for a minute before getting out. He follows me to my front door. 'Now s your chance, say it'.

Turning around to look at him, I stare into his eyes. Onyx met emerald in. I didn't feel so much intimidated like I do somethings. I saw something flash in his eyes as he looked at me. Suddenly I felt a feeling rush over me, for a few seconds I don t know what it was, but the longer I looked into his eyes, the more it became clearer. Sasuke makes me feel- in a weird way safe, like, like he s internal. Like he's always going to be here.

I stood still as he slowly leaned in, his gaze never leaving mine. When we became inches apart, I saw his eyes dart to my lips, but before I could blink stared back into my eyes. Is he going to kiss me? if he does, should I kiss him back? I tried to look away from him, I tried to form words but none of them would escape. It's like his eyes are holding me captive, controlling my movements.

I've been this close to Sasuke, only a few days ago when those fangirls tried to murder us- well mainly him. But I never noticed the faint gray in his eyes until now, I didn't notice how his bangs just brush his face. I don't know what it was that made my eyes move down to his shoulders. I didn't notice when I first saw him, but his dark blue dress shirt seems to almost to stick to his body, giving me a light outline of his broad shoulders, my eyes traveled lower, hoping I could just lightly see if he had abs.

What the hell am I doing, I shouldn't be admiring his body, I should be telling him what I said to Karin, now's probably my only chance and I'm ruining it by not saying anything!

Just at that moment, Sasuke's lips brushed mine. First I didn't know how to racat, the kiss is so soft, like a feather, not what I expected from Sasuke at all. Without even thinking about, I started to kiss back I don't think Sasuke was expecting that but he still didn't pull away.

I felt my whole body rush with excitement as he put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me closer to him. I felt his chest touch mine, the kiss getting a little more forceful but I don't mind. I started thinking about it, Sasuke Uchiha is kissing me, outside my house, at ten past nine. Just as I was going on wrap my arms around his neck, Sasuke suddenly pulled away. It was so quick, it seemed like he got burnt.

He turned his head, probably to try and hide that scowl on his face. Why is he scowling? what made him pull away? Confusion took over the sudden feel of excitement. I'm not sure what I'm meant to do, am I supposed to say goodnight and go inside? Am I supposed to just stand here in silence and let Sasuke get a hold of his thoughts? I've never really been in a situation like this. Well except that time with Naruto, but thats in the past.

_"Sasuke-"_

_"I'm sorry, I have to go, goodnight Sakura"_

I didn't even get to say goodnight, thank him for driving me home, or tell him what I told Karin, he was already driving away before I knew what had actually happened.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I can't help wondering, is Sasuke feeling the same, fiery hot, happy feeling I am, or is he feeling regret? My hand moved to my lips, lightly touching them with my pointer and middle finger, Sasuke kissed me, he actually kissed me. The feeling of excitement come back as I opened the door to my house, ran up the stairs, got out of my dress and into my pajamas, turned off the light and jumped into my bed. The feel of his lips on mine never fading away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author s Note: So? what does everyone think? What is it Sakura said to Karin? Anyone have an idea? How about the first kiss? I bet no one thought about Karin coming to ruining the "double date"<strong>_

_**Please tell me what you think, I m more than happy to answer anyone s questions.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~Ceridwen-sama~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, school has been busy for me, and I ve had some family issues, so I really haven t had anytime to write. At all. I would like to say, I m making a few little changes to the plot line, not much, but it s getting a bit slow, I want things to speed up a little.<em>**

**_I won't give too much away, but a few new characters will be joining to add a little more action and suspense to the story. There's going to be a lot more SasuSaku in this chapter and next so look forward to that. I'm also happy to say, we will be seeing some more Suigetsu soon(because I just love him xD)_**

**_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: The Truth Be Told -<em>

* * *

><p>Love Is The Closest Thing To Magic!<p>

~ Anonymous ~

* * *

><p>I walked around my empty house. My parents aren't home. They had to extend their business trip an extra week, but I'm used to being at home by myself for long periods of time. So I don't mind, it gives me a lot of time to think.<p>

The following Monday, after our little group date, Hinata told us about Naruto's little kiss on the cheek, nothing is awkward between them. Actually, Naruto asked Hinata out. Hinata being Hinata, fainted, but once she woke up, the two walked out of the nurses office, hand in hand. I just hope Naruto can survive Neji's very, very scary, convincing threat. But I know he'll be okay. Naruto s a good guy he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, only if he had a good reason too.

I asked Sasuke what the kiss was about, he didn't say much, just looked away from me. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and kissed me again, just a short, sweet kiss though. It said a lot. The tuesday after, news spread around about Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and I.

The fangirls aren't too happy with me. I've been threatened ten times face to face, had notes in my locker, and Karin and the wannabe Ami have actually shown up at my house to tell me to stay away from Sasuke, all in three days. I now have a 'Hate Sakura club' personally, it s stupid, it s just Sasuke's Fangirls that are in it- which is about half the population of the girls at school.

I don't have to worry about Karin going and blabbing her mouth to anyone about what I told her, it s easier to believe now, Sasuke and I are going out after all. So that s a load off my shoulders.

But I can t help it, I really want to ask Sasuke about his parent's. I know they passed away, but how? who does he live with? I don't think there's any other Uchiha's in Konoha. Maybe I should check out Sound, maybe he has relatives there. If he does, why d he move here then? Does he have other siblings? or is he an only child? So many questions I want to ask him, but I can't. I don t even know where he lives for crying out loud!

Pulling out my phone, I type in the first number I could think of. Putting the phone up to my ear, I listen to it ring, nervousness present, but I push it to the bottom of my stomach. When I hear Naruto's voice on the other line, I almost think about just pressing the end button, but I didn't, I need answers to my questions. It's only around twelve, Sasuke should still be home.

_"Hey Naruto"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

I paused, should I just flat out say to Naruto, I want Sasuke address? is it the right thing to do? what if he asks why? Maybe Naruto doesn t know where Sasuke lives?

_"Um, can I get Sasuke address?"_

_"Sure Sakura-chan, can I ask why?"_

_"Ahh, he let me borrow a book of his, and I forgot to give it back to him"_

Stupid! a book? Is Naruto even going to believe that? That's the most stupidest answer ever. I should just hand up now before I say anything else stupid. I feel like such a moron, so senseless!

_"Ok! He lives out of town, you know your family's old farm? Yeah, instead of taking a left, take the right, and you should see a big house about ten minutes of driving."_

Even though Naruto couldn't see me, I nodded my head, said thanks and hung up. Grabbing my keys, I put on my shoes, and get in the car. I looked down at my phone, it's '12:27' . Should I really be doing this now? what if sasuke isn't at home? Then what am I going to do? I can't just sit around and wait for him to return, but what if he's just busy and doesn't hear me? should I just walk right in?

So many things going on in my head, I didn t even realize I had already started driving. I stopped when I got to the trun off, Naruto said take the right not the left. Breathing in, I turned right. I can't believe I didn't see the right turn after all these years, I guess I just knew how to get my family's old farm I didn't bother looking at everything else, I just turned left. It's a little strange that Sasuke's house is so close to my family's farm, I never noticed that people were building houses out here. The Haruno's have owned that farm for five hundred years.

I dropped the thought when I saw the massive house in the distance. It's old fashioned, like a boarding house people would stay at when they come for a holiday or drive past. The bricks, aren t their normal pasty-brown, but all different deep blue hues. There looks to be about twenty windows, outlined in black and crimson red. As I got closer, I could see two, big black doors. On the front there is - what looks like a big, white and red Uchiwa fan on the door, I could faintly see the gold and silver sparkling as the sun hits it. Above the Uchiwa fan, neatly printed in crimson is 'Uchiha Family Home'.

Parking in front of the house, I got out of my car. Sasuke really lives here? How long has this place been here for? Did Sasuke live in Konoha when he was a child then moved to sound? So many more questions to ask. _**Why must he be such an enigma?**_ I inwardly shrugged at my inners question. Maybe I should ask him that too? it's only another question on my growing list.

Walking up to the door, I knocked slowly, what am I meant to say to him? I can't just bombard him with questions. I could try and strike up a conversation and slowly ask him the questions. But first I need a really good reason for being here. I don't really know what I'm doing here and I don't really have any reason at all. Glancing down at what I was wearing, I looked pretty decent, white shorts and my gray singlet top with black butterflies around the low-cut neck area, and my blue ballet shoes with pretty pink ribbons at the end near the toes. Maybe I could ask if he wants to go out for lunch?

I don't have his number either, but then he could ask how I knew where he lived, if I say Naruto told me... I could've just asked Naruto for Sasuke s number! that would of been the best thing to do, argh! I'm so stupid, Shikamaru says I'm smart but I have no common sense at all, now I know what he means!

I waited another two minutes, but Sasuke hasn't answered yet. I put my hand on the door and slowly pushed it to find it rather light and unlocked. I poked my head in and look around. Just like the outside, the interior is just as spectacular, with blue velvet carpet - what I would give to walk barefoot on it, dark walls that is lined with crimson and gold that contrast with the floor, The area around the front door, is surrounded by white wax candles.

I push the doors open a little more and step in, I take off my shoes and chuck them on the ground outside. As soon as my feet touch that velvet carpet I close my eyes and wiggle my toes, a light giggle escaping my lips in the process, opening my eyes, I walked forward and into what looked like the main study area (should it be so close to the doors? this place must be huge.) In the left corner, pushed against the wall, is an ebony bookcase, all ten shelves filled with books, I look up and see a glass-stained candelabra, again filled with wax candles, but they're blue and red, bring my vision back to the bookcase, I walked down the two small steps.

As I walk towards my desired object I look at the furniture, dark brown single-space couches, over the backrest is a blue blanket type cloth with the same Uchiwa fan printed on it. There's a desk in the left hand corner filled with books and paper. That's probably where Sasuke does all his school work. I'm a little tempted to go over and have a look, maybe clean it up a little, but then I looked back at the bookcase and continued walking towards it.

I stopped in front of the bookcase, I can't reach the top shelf, but I didn t worry about it too much. What I saw, I didn't expect, this isn't filled with books, it looks more like journals. I looked at the spine '1866', '1867', '1868' it just continues. I bend down and look at the very last book, '2011' could this be how many he has? it certainly couldn't be the year? just as I was about to reach one, I heard light footsteps, they seem to be walking towards me, it has to be Sasuke. When I heard them stop, I stood up, back straight and tense. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. I don't want to turn around.

Biting my lip, I tried to calm myself down, 'just breathe Sakura. Breathe' I chanted in my head over and over. When I felt my heartbeat slow down to its normal rate, I turned around to come face to face with Sasuke himself. As soon as I looked at his face, I could see his confusion because his eyebrows knitted together and he's closely watching my actions - like trying to read my mind to find out what I'm doing in his house. I could see the slightest sparkle of surprise in eye s obsidian eyes, but as soon as I saw it, the surprise went away. Those eyes becoming void of emotion once again.

Even though Sasuke has only kissed me twice, hugged me once, and is continuously holding my hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach as the tip of his fingers brushed some of my pink hair away from my face. Our eyes met more intensely, I wanted to look away, I just can't bring myself to do it. Then, he broke the uncomfortable silence.

_"What are you doing here Sakura?"_

I looked at the ground, it s like my voice is gone completely. I never feel this way around Sasuke, he always makes me feel comfortable, and now, look at me, I m all awkward in his presence and don't know what to say. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt the heat rise in my face. Gosh why am I feeling so flustered?

_"I..I wanted to know, if you d like to go have lunch with me"_ my voice came in a low, almost whispering sound, just like the whistle of the wind. I looked up at Sasuke, while he thought about my proposal, I took the time to check what he's wearing. The simple Sasuke style, button up dress shirts instead of blues or backs he's wearing white, the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, the first two buttons undone giving girls a little peek of his - what I presume is a well toned chest and his normal black skinny jeans.

Sure he slowly brought his face closer to mine, and kissed me, softly and swiftly. I don t know what it is, maybe because he's in his natural habit, Sasuke's acting a little more... hostile than normal. I mean, he's always going to be intimidating, there's no way of getting out of that for sure, Sasuke's is who he is and there's no changing that.

Come I heard him say, snapping out of my thoughts I looked over to Sasuke who's walking to the front door, when he turned the corner, I quickly grabbed the first journal I could get my hands on and shoved it at the side of my shorts at the hip. Walking to the door, I made sure Sasuke didn't see, and chucked it in the back seat before getting in the car and driving away from Sasuke mansion... I mean house.

* * *

><p>Finding Sakura mysteriously in my house about to reach for one of my many journals I've kept from my past and present, I felt confusion. How'd she find out where I lived? I didn't want her to know yet, the Uchiha family home has too many secrets for her to find out and those journals are her one way ticket to finding out me and my terrible past. I knew she is going to find out one way or another, I should prepare for the shock, but I want to be the one to tell her and I m going to do everything in my power to make sure that s how it goes.<p>

_"So, how long has that house been there for?"_ I snapped my head over to Sakura, her emerald eyes looking at me every couple of seconds. Why does she want to know that? If I tell the truth, it shouldn t give anything away. about_ "509 years"_ I answer nonchalantly. When we got to the break in the road, she stopped, I looked over at her, eyebrow raised. Before I could even ask what was going on she turned left. We sat in silence for a few minutes. When she turned off the car and got out, I looked straight ahead and I see white rusted gates, I watch as Sakura opens it and walks forward slowly.

Getting out as well, I thought about moving at the speed of light to stand next to her, but I couldn t bring myself to do it. She doesn t know about me, I shouldn't be using my abilities when she's around, it will only reveal what I am. Once I got to her, I saw the wide smile on her face.

_"What are we doing here?"_ I couldn't help but ask while shoving my hands in my jean pockets. _"The Haruno farm. It's been in my family for about 500 years, the Haruno s own the whole area. That's why I asked how long that house has been there for."_ I glanced at her, she's suspicious about the Uchiha Mansion? I have to agree, I lived there until I was nine, with my family dead I couldn't bring myself to stay there, so I moved to sound. I've never known anything about the Haruno's owning any land near mine.

I didn't say anything, we just stood in silence looking at the old run down farm, they'd make a fortune if they cleaned this place up a little and sold it, but like Sakura said, it s been in her family for 500 years, it must be important. Taking my hand out of my pocket, I reached over and took her hand in mine, our fingers intertwining, she looked over at me and flashed a smile. How I love her smile. It's like when she smiles, everything just comes into place, my day get brighter and improves my faith that our relationship will work, she's my mate, I will have her and I don't care what gets thrown at me, I'll still be with her.

I stiffened when I felt her rest her head on my shoulder. Smirking, I leaned my head against hers. A feeling rushed over me, so foreign, I wanted to understand what it was, but the feeling changed to contentment before I even got a chance to know what is was. Not wanting to dwell on it, I inwardly sighed. I wish we can stay this way forever.

* * *

><p>As I walked towards Orochimaru, I looked down at the file containing information on Sasuke Uchiha. It had been delivered about half an hour ago. I took that time to look through it. It seems Sasuke has found his mate, the one and only Sakura Haruno. Orochimaru will not be pleased at this discovering. Not only is Sasuke becoming distracted with his mate, he now has a weakness someone can use against him. Another thing, she's apart of the Haruno bloodline, nothing special but her family is a group of Vampire Hunters, they may not be doing that now because of the treaty with the Uchiha, but that doesn't mean they can't.<p>

The Haruno's are also close to Tsunade and her followers; witches, demons and other vampire forces have been guarding the family for centuries.

_"Orochimaru-sama. We have gathered intelligence about Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently he has found his mate, Sakura Haruno."_

_"When wass thiss?"_

_:About two years ago my lord. But it has only been confirmed now."_

_"Thiss iss unacceptable Kabuto! Sasuke-kun cannot be distracted. He knowss thiss. Have I taught him nothing?"_

Orochimaru slams his closed fist on the arm of his chair, the gold painted wood splitting in two as he did so. I don t even flinch at my master sudden outburst. I have to agree. Sasuke had been training under Orochimaru for two centuries, yet the body is still choosing to disobey his master's orders.

_"Fetch me Danzo now!"_

I pushed my glasses up. I know what Orochimaru has in mind. But anyone stupid enough to mess with the feared Sasuke will die with little remorse from their killer. The plan would have to be perfectly executed with no trace that Sasuke could follow. It's a risk, but I have a feeling, Orochimaru-sama will take it.

_"Yes my lord, right away"_

I walked away from my master and smirked, Danzo had the best men for the job, surely he'll find the right person to get Sakura and Sasuke to trust enough to lower their guards, then he'll strike and the job will be done.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke and I stepped into The Local Bar, (it's not an actual bar if you're thinking that, that's the name, I don't know who thought of it though. It's kinda stupid, but it's one of the hottest places in Konoha) we didn't expect it to be so crowded. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, I started leading us through the small crowd of people until we found a place to sit. Once we order want we wanted, (me: small salad, Sasuke: water) everything became quiet between us.<p>

After our little scene at my family's farm, we decided to take the back way to town so I could show Sasuke how much land my family owns. Even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was surprised, we own fifteen acres, may not seem like much, but it is. I told him that no one's lived there since the late 1870's after the death of a man and a few of the animals, my family started to panic that the strange creatures would hurt their kids, so they moved into town. When I said this to Sasuke, I noticed his clenching his fists. I didn't say anything just kept driving.

I'm not sure why, but Sasuke's been... quiet, way too quiet, I don't even get a hn just him nodding his head. I tried to read his body language, but I can't even read that. How he can be void of emotion?

_"Hey... Hey I know you"_ I look behind me, to see an old man. I know him! _"Old Man Sarutobi?"_ I mumble, but he doesn't pay any attention to me just continues to have a staring contest with Sasuke. My eyes dart between the two, tension building up, it's like a strong electrical current is darting between them.

_"Your Sasuke Uchiha, I remember seeing you expecting the death of a villager when that wild beast was killing people forty-five years ago... You haven't aged a day."_

I look over at Sasuke, he's just looking blankly at the man. What the hell is going on? I heard about the beast, my grandmother used to tell me tales when I was a kid, could Sarutobi be mistaking Sasuke for someone who looks alike? But there wasn 't any Uchiha's living in Konoha at the time. Was there?

You must have me mistaken, I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke answered rather politely. Before the old man could say anything, Konohamaru who's all grown up now, came running over. I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I laughed, that kid hangs around Naruto too much, he does and says almost everything like Naruto, it s creepy. "Don t worry. no harm done"

I watched as the two walked away, before turning back to Sasuke. I laughed at his expression, lips in a thin line and one eyebrow twitching. _"Naruto?"_ he asks, I nod, my laugh now only a giggle.

After we (well, after I) finished eating, I took Sasuke back to his place. He actually asked me if I wanted to come in. Of course I said yes, anything to walk on that blue velvet carpet again. Sasuke showed me past the main study, to the hallway, brightly lit with the same wax candles of all different colours, long cabinets along the walls shelving many things. In the middle of each cabinet was a vase full of different flowers like: Carnations, Casablanca Lilies, Daffodils and Lisianthus. Pictures sit everywhere, one day I'm going to have a good look at every single one of them. More books rest on the cabinet's, I managed to get a glimpse at one of open books, I couldn't understand the writing but it looks latin. Can Sasuke actually read it?

I thought about asking him why he uses candles, but went against it, this is a huge house, the bills would be expensive maybe Sasuke does have electricity, just doesn t use much of it, it s a reasonable answer. We walked passed a massive staircase, a red carpet like mat covering the stairs giving it that fancy vibe. Everything looks so expensive! And finally,we entered the main living room. The first thing I noticed was the two lounges pushed together to form one huge lounge, yet again another massive ebony bookcase rimmed with gold and red. I looked up to find two glass-stained candelabras.

I turned to the front and saw a fireplace, and above it a massive picture. Skimming over the faces, I didn't recognize any of them. Walking closer, one of the four peoples faces I knew straight away._ "Sasuke?"_ I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. _"hn"_ jumping, I turned around to see Sasuke right behind me. I looked at his smirking face and just wanted to slap him, but I just turned back to the picture.

_"Is this your family?"_ I asked. I'm not sure if its my place to be asking what happened to them, it's personal for him, probably emotion trauma of your parents dying. But who was the other little boy? could that possibly be his older brother? it must be, they look so much alike. yes looking back at Sasuke, pity became present. How old was he when they died? argh! so many damn questions I want answers to. I didn't ask anything further, just urged Sasuke to take me somewhere else.

We walked out of the living room and into the dinning room that's only occupied by a massive table and chairs. I looked ahead and could only see black. Why is it so dark in this house? it's only late afternoon. I followed behind Sasuke, I watched as he turned on the light switch. Electricity! It's just like a normal kitchen, as small island connected to the cupboard and the stove and everything else. The soft dark velvet carpet changed to tiles that are cool beneath my feet.

I sat down at the small island and waited for Sasuke to make my coffee, staring at his back I frown thinking about old man Sarutobi. He said he saw Sasuke expecting the scene of an animal attack forty-five years ago. How silly is that? Sasuke wasn t alive forty-five years ago, so there s no way he could of been there. Again, what if another Uchiha was here back then, who happened to look the same and have the same name as Sasuke. But the odds of that are one in a million, so that can t be it either.

_"I know you're staring at my back Sa-ku-ra"_ Sasuke chuckled, closing my eyes and shaking my head, I focus my vision back on Sasuke who has now finished making coffee and placed the steaming hot cup in front of me. Was I really that into my thoughts? _"What are you thinking?"_ I looked away from Sasuke, should I share my thoughts with him? or say it's nothing and forget about it?

_"Old Man Sarutobi, how'd he confuse you with someone who was alive forty-five years ago?"_ Looking back at Sasuke, I waited for the answer, but all he did was lean over the table and kiss me. Not a peck, a proper kiss. I felt his tongue move lightly on my bottom lip, I quickly opened my mouth the slightest granting him entrance. I felt his tongue move slowly around my mouth like he wanted to remember the taste. I felt his hands move to my on my cheeks, my hands almost making it to his hair when I heard a surprised yelp.

_"Hey- aah oh my god I'm blind!"_

Jumping away from each other our heads turned to face Naruto who was covering his eyes with his hands. A deep blush that would put little Hinata to same rushed to my cheeks. _"Dobe you don t just go walking into people's houses!"_ Sasuke growled, I can literally feel the anger radiate off of him.

_"How was I meant to know that super hear- ah I mean..."_

I looked between Naruto and Sasuke, both of them seemed to be reading each other's minds. I could just walk out of the house without either of them noticing. I'm a little skeptical at Sasuke today. It's not him acting weird that much, it's that his house is so close to my family's old farm, old man Sarutobi saying he saw Sasuke expecting a death forty-five years ago, the hundred or so journals, and now Naruto saying something about super hearing... I just need to go home and think!

_"I'm...I'm going to go"_ briskly walking away from Sasuke, I didn t dare look back. Passing Naruto is different, it seemed like time had stopped for that split second for us to make eye contact. His perfect blue eyes filled with all that emotion Sasuke doesn't have, all that brightness and energy Sasuke doesn't have. I felt my heartbeat beat faster for that split seconds before time seem to quicken once more.

I walked out of the house and to my car and drove away, more questions rushing through my head.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what was going through my head when Naruto told me Orochimaru knows I found my mate. I'm not sure if I m angry at Orochimaru for knowing, or myself for spending so long trying to find her, I guess it s going both ways. How could I let this happen? I've been so careful with her. Who could of told Orochimaru about Sakura? I bet it was Suigetsu he's still in lead with that bastard.<p>

Would Orochimaru be stupid enough to send someone after Sakura? try and kill her maybe? slamming my fist on the bench, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, I can t get too angry, I'll end up doing something I ll regret. Think rationally. What can I do to stop Orochimaru or any other of his pathetic followers from hurting Sakura? I know I have Naruto to help... I m going to need and ask a few favours.

Grabbing my cellphone I looked through all the numbers. Finally finding the one I want, I pressed call and waited rather impatiently. I didn't wait a second once someone picked up the phone to start talking.

_"I need to speak to Tsunade."_

Uchiha, if it s about Orochimaru I already know, I have Sakura guarded. My heart rate slowed back down to its normal speed, Tsunade already has people watching over Sakura? how long has she been watching her for? not even saying anything back I hung up the phone. I'm still going to call in those favours. I need people I can trust, and who Orochimaru can trust so I can get my own information and not that old perverts. No one's going to hurt Sakura, I'll make sure of it.

Finding the next number, I again waited for the answer.

_"Hello"_

_"Jugo... I need your help."_

* * *

><p>When I got home, I chucked my shoes by the door and walked in, that book in my hand. Hopefully this would give me some answers to all my questions. I know it's wrong to be reading someones private thoughts and feelings but sometimes things like this need to be done when you want answers.<p>

Turning on the kettle, I sat at the the table and opened the first page of the book, I looked at the torn paper and almost unreadable black ink. I could just make out the words. It's definitely Sasuke's, I can tell by is perfect and neat handwriting.

_May 6th 1870_

_Three weeks I've gone without human blood. It's tougher than I thought it would be. Every time a woman threw herself at me all I wanted to do was bite into her soft white skin of her neck, but I held myself back. __I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, Orochimaru's training has become more challenging than normal, mainly testing my strength and speed. Without human blood in my system, I'm becoming weak, and even slower in my movements. Draining ten to fifteen animals each feed - which is becoming more frequent, isn't filling me up enough, not making me strong enough. If only I could control myself when feeding, no one else has to die. I have too much blood on my hands as it is, I can t have anymore. I only intended to kill one person in my whole life and that was my Itachi, my so called brother. I betrayed myself. I haven't seen or heard anything about him in almost three hundred years. Three hundred years have passed and I still not have completed my goal!_

I put the book on the table and blinked. I can t believe what I m reading. How... how? this has to be a joke, Sasuke can't be what I think he is, can he? I mean how is that even possible? Picking the book up again, I flipped a few more pages.

_May 23rd 1870_

_I visited my home yesterday. Nothing's really changed much, The towns people haven't gone anywhere near my house, which is a good thing. When I opened the front door, I was greeted with dust, I ignored the smell that was unfortunately heightened by my sense of smell. I walked around, running my hands along the cabinets almost glued to the wall going through the hall. I brushed all the dust off the photos. I knocked one and the glass in the frame shattered, I didn't pick up the mess though, I just kept walking. I think I was there for about five hours, but it felt only like forever. So many thoughts rushed through my head, memories of when I thought my brother was sane and not crazy, when I looked up to him as someone to try and surpass, not when he s a killer with no remorse for killing his entire family._

Wiping the tear that fell from my eye, I flipped a few more pages of Sasuke journal. No wonder he s so secretive with his emotions, his brother killed his whole family. But when, if Sasuke really is what I think he is, how long has he been alive for? when was he turned and by whom? how can he walk in the sun? so many more damn questions.

_June 2nd 1870_

_I drank human blood again. I don t know why I did it. Maybe the pressure just starting building up on me? It's been about a month and a half since I started drinking animal blood, I couldn't keep that promise to myself not to kill anyone but Itachi, I couldn't help myself though, he saw me, and he was bleeding, maybe from a fight or something, it was just too much, I lost all my self control and next thing I know he's dead. I have so much blood on my hands, every time I look at them all I can see is red even though my hands are clean. I would lie if I said I feel little remorse, that damn witch of Tsunade's, why must that women always think she can do what is necessary for everyone. I used to be able to switch off my emotions, leave my humanity and only let the beast come out but now, everytime I do that I constantly have a pounding in my head, everytime I kill someone, the pain in my chest feels like a stake to the heart. I'm always hearing the screams of all the people in my head when I close my eyes, I m slowly learning to block it out, forcing myself to forget, it s the past, I have an eternity to get over it._

Tsunade? he can t possibly mean, principal Tsunade can he? does that mean she s a...a? what about Shizune, she s known Tsunade her whole life? how many people in Konoha are there like Sasuke? I closed the book. I'll keep this, I still have heaps of entries to read. But right now, far too much is in my head. Is Sasuke really a vampire? if he is, wouldn't he of hurt me already? he's been so nice to me and everybody. There has to be more to this, I'm going to find out one way or another.

Sasuke Uchiha, you really are one hell of an enigma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author s Note: SO how was it? So much happened this chapter, Orochimaru, Sakura finding out about Sasuke, old man Sarutobi... Please tell me your thoughts on this I would love to hear what you all think. Any questions please ask.<strong>_

_**I did give more detail on Sasuke's house in Sakura's P.O.V, I tried to keep with the rough description I gave in a previous chapter. I'm not the best with heaps of detail with what the characters are doing or looking at but I did my best.**_

_**The next chapter might take a while like this one, like I said, school's been busy for me, I have exams to study for. I've also had family problems so all my time is put into that. I hope you can all understand. Stay tuned for the next chapter(:**_

_**Please don't forget to review, it makes me wanna get the next chapter up faster.**_

_**~Ceridwen-sama~ **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Beware The Trap Of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: NO COMMENTS about the late update!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: The Truth?<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant."<em>

~ Martin Luther King. Jr ~

* * *

><p><em>June 16th 1870<em>

_Konoha June 16th 1775 was the first day of the founder's festival, my mother planned it with the other founding families wives. Me being only a child, I was fascinated by all the colours and all the weird things the maids were preparing. I hid behind the huge satin curtin's watching everyone. I made sure I stayed quiet and didn't move around too much. __I could smell all the food, the aromas of each different dish being brought to be taste-tested it made me want to be the lucky person trying all that food. But my attention was turned to a little girl, brown hair streaked with pink, not just any pink, cherry blossom pink. Fair creamy skin and beautiful green eyes. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. When she turned to look at me, I turned away. When I looked forward again, I took a step back. The same girl was standing in front of me smiling, her green eyes looking right into my black eyes._  
><em>"Hi! I'm Ayako Haruno, who are you?" I looked down at her hand for a moment, before shaking it. "I'm Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha"<em>

Flipping the page, I thought about it for a moment, Haruno's being a founding family? But they never entered Konoha until 1797, how was one of my ancestor able to meet Sasuke as a child? If so, was there a possibility Sasuke might of watched over the rest of the Haruno's? Because surely no one in my family have been vampires... have they?

_August 6th 1870_

_I've been thinking a lot, I had the same dreams from when I was a child...  
>The more time I spent Ayako, the more the dreams came, I see a girl, she has creamy porcelain skin, the biggest, most beautiful emerald eyes, pretty shoulder length pink hair. So odd, she reminds me of a cherry blossom tree. It was the same dream I've had the last few weeks, I'm sitting on the ground, she's holding me, her hand on the back of my head, she's rocking me back and forth, mumbling comfort words, I felt almost safe in her arms, some sort of feeling, like she's protecting me. I don't know the exact feeling, but I like it, she's... special to me somehow.<br>I told my mother, she wasn't the least bit worried, she seemed so happy. She told me that this girl I was seeing in my dreams is going to be very special to me one day, that I will love her and she will love me too. She also said that I wouldn't be having these dreams if something or someone didn't trigger it. She left me at the kitchen table to think about it.  
>The girl has the same green eyes as Ayako, the same colour hair as her streaks, about the same shade skin, the dreams did start when I became friends with her... maybe I was destained to love someone in her family...?<em>

At that my breath hitched, is there more to Sasuke and I meeting than I thought? maybe it is destiny we met? I planned on going over to his house and demanding the answers from him... but if he really is a vampire, he could easily hurt me if he gets too mad. I don t want to risk that. So I decided to confront him at school tomorrow. I have everything planned out.

* * *

><p><em>"So Sakura, hows things going with Sasuke?"<em>

_"ahh.. fine"_

_"That s it? fine? you guys have been together for almost two weeks and it's going fine?"_

I ignored Ino and continued walking into the school. Why is she so interested in my relationship anyway? she hasn't asked Hinata, or even worried about hers or TenTen's love life. It s completely not fair!

I didn't end up getting any sleep last night, my mind was racing with possible outcomes on how I could go about confronting Sasuke. If I'm wrong, I'd make a complete fool of myself, but if I'm right, he could hurt me or never talk to me again. Let alone, he could know I took one of those journals he has. I came up blank each and every time I tried to think of a way to ask him. Nothing I could do or say would work out the way I want it too. If I saw Sasuke I don't think I could hold back on just straight out asking him. I can't ask anyone else because chances are they'd think I'm crazy.

As I turned the corner - too busy with my thoughts - I felt a hard chest connect with my face. I took a small step back and looked up at the person I ran into, my mouth opened as I gasped

_"Sas-Sasuke"_

_"hn"_ was all he said before giving me an unexpected hug. I didn't dare make a move or sound when his head rested in the space between my shoulder and neck, too afraid he might hurt me or worse... bite me. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, when he suddenly pulled away, his dark eyes flashed red for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion.

_"Are you okay Sakura?"_

Nodding, I kissed him on the cheek and walked away as fast as I could, my heart beating so fast I swear it's gonna pop out of my chest any minute, my lungs started heaving for air as I went into a slight panic attack. I can't do that, just looking at him makes me want to run away, let alone touching him. Just looking at him scares me. I was in his house all alone for heaven's sake, if Naruto had not walked in uninvited yesterday who knows what would happen.

He probably already thinks I'm suspicious because I asked about his house and now our little scene just then probably gave it away even more. I'm just going to have to avoid Sasuke today, just until I can get my head wrapped around the fact that I'm dating a vampire.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Sakura never looked or talk to me once since our little encounter earlier. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would hurriedly say she was busy then walk off. I almost had her alone - twice - but that dobe and the blonde haired witch would come along and ruin it.<p>

I don't know what's up with Sakura, but I'm sure as hell going to find out one way or another.

Lunch came and I knew she would have a hard time getting away from me, but she managed to have all her friends crowding her, I couldn't even look at her! I seriously just wanted to push everyone out of the way and find out what's going on. Maybe I can get Naruto to ask her what's wrong? she seems to trust Naruto enough...

Growling, I stood up and marched off ignoring Naruto yelling at me asking where I'm going. I need to get out of this school for a minute. I'm going to stop by Sakura's house, maybe she's found out about me. I can search her room and if I can't find anything, I'll just have to find another way to get her to tell me what's wrong.

I didn't bother to take my car, I just made sure no one saw me and ran. To a human I would only be a blur rushing past them. Once I stopped outside the back of her house, I climbed the massive tree and looked through her window. Opening said window, I carefully climbed in.

If I was Sakura, where would I hide something I want no one to see? I started to look through her dressing table, her bedside dresser, under the bed and in her wardrobe before stopping at her bed. I reached under the pillow and found one of my old journals. My eyes widen slightly, she stole this from my house? How did I not notice? Opening the book, I finally saw the plain blue and yellow bookmark and quickly turned to the page she was on. My eyes scanned the words and horrible thoughts came rushing back into my head.

I put my old journal back under her pillow and sat on her bed. My hands found their way to my hair and sighed. How to go about this? Sakura's obviously scared that's why she's avoiding me, is she ever going to confront me about it? should I say something to her about it or just let her come to terms with it and she can confront me on her own accord.

I don't know if I can handle her avoiding me. The longer I'm closer to her, the more I feel the need to protect her, the more I want to be with her and never leave her side. Then the more I'm away from her I feel like I can't breathe, my chest hurts and my head pounds, It's like my body is at war with itself. I groaned, why does she make my life more difficult than it already is?

I still have to deal with Orochimaru trying to get to her, and I can't protect her when she's scared to even go near me! I know that Tsunade probably has her constantly watched over but that still doesn't put my mind at ease. Jugo will be here in three days to tell me what's going on with Orochimaru. If Jiraiya got the wrong information, I still might have a little time before Orochimaru really does find out about Sakura.

* * *

><p>After I sent the message to Danzo about Orochimaru needing his assistance, I once again looked over the file on Sakura Haruno. She's a rather pretty girl, sad she has to die like this, she would make a wonderful addition to Orochimaru's test subjects for the new seal he is having me make.<p>

Her unusual pink hair and big green eyes made her seem friendly and innocent but with a temper probably hidden deep within her, no wonder the fates have chose her to be with Sasuke, they'd make a great couple. Maybe Orochimaru should rethink his plan on having the child killed, if she were to become a vampire, with a few years training, Sasuke and herself would be unstoppable together.

Snickering at the thought, I walked down the hall illuminated by hundreds of candles, we will soon need to move bases we've have overstayed, Tsunade probably still has her subjects looking for us, even though we could take them all on, Orochimaru in his current weakened state might not be able to fight as long as he should.

I stopped outside the door of Orochimaru's room and knocked three times, _"Orochimaru-sama it's time to take your medication"_ I said in a low, hoarse voice. I heard a light chuckled and took that as my invitation, pushing the huge metal doors open, I walked slowly forward, not forgetting to close the door behind me.

_"Not long"_ he coughed loudly, I was tempted to help him sit up but he stopped coughing slowly. _"Not much longer now Kabuto"_ he whispered as I handed him the medicine, drinking the whole thing in one mouthful, I stood to the side as Orochimaru's loud, evil chuckle turned into a menacing laugh.

* * *

><p>After Sasuke mysteriously left school, I took the chance to relax a little. I hate avoiding him its the worst feeling not to be able to just walk over and talk to him about nothing at all. I noticed Karin took the chance to flirt with him without me by his side, but Sasuke didn't really care and kept shoving his fangirls away.<p>

I hope he isn t too angry at me.. Why do I really care that much? What am I going to do if he really is a vampire? He scares the life out of me now, I tried to keep the courage I had while I was reading the words in his journal, but that seemed to all go away when I ran into him today. Would I really stay with him? What about what I read? how did he know one of my ancestors? there has to be some kind of connection between the Uchiha's and Haruno's. Maybe Kurenai-sensei knows something?

When the bell went indicating that it was the end of that day, I stayed back, I walked down to Kurenai's normal classroom and knocked on the door then walked in. Kurenai was sitting at her desk just staring at nothing. _"Kurenai-sensei? can I talk to you for a moment?"_ her attention turned back to me, she smiled and ushered me to take a seat.

Sitting down in one of the chairs I pulled closer to her desk, I took a huge breath and let it out.

_"I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about the Uchiha Vampire history. It's really fascinating me and I would like to know more."_

At that she froze, her eyes portering horror and memories, but quickly went away as she glared at me, her eyes full of worry.

_"The Uchiha Vampires are nothing you really want to know about. I have studied their history for years, and I will tell you this.."_

She gripped my hand and looked me straight in the eyes, I wanted to pull away but i just couldn't, everything was telling me to listen to what my teacher had to stay. But that little voice in my head told me some things are best left unanswered, I ignored that and waited.

_"You will always die in the end.."_

There was pregnant silence, I forgot to breathe at her words, my heart thumped ever so quietly I couldn't even hear it myself. I stood up and walked out, leaving Kurenai-sensei to herself.

I got in my car and drove, I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going, I just need to go somewhere. I stopped the car and got out, making my way into Konoha senior center, I got the room number of my grandmother and walked quickly.

I knocked loudly twice then walked in, closing the door and locking it behind me.

_"Sakura-chan, what brings you here?"_

I walked over to the old woman sitting by the window in a wheelchair, falling to my knees, I put my head on her lap.

And cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: dun dun duuun. What do you guys think? I know it s a short chapter and it took me forever to write, but aye.. I have a life outside of the computer haha (:<strong>_

**_Please tell me your thoughts._**

**_Reviews=inspiration=faster updates_**

**~Ceridwen-sama~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm thinking of changing the rating to M... I've been thinking about it a lot because I'm a little worried of writing swear words. Let me know if you think I should change it.<strong>

**Special thanks goes to **_"Dah Hot Guy"_** for being my 30th review yay!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Revealed<em>

* * *

><p>"I would replace the quality of sincerity with honesty, since one can hold a conviction sincerely without examining it, while honesty would require that one subject one's convictions to frequent scrutiny."<p>

_~ Christopher Phillips, Socrates Cafe ~_

* * *

><p>The moment when everything you thought, everything you felt, everything you saw just seems to fall apart and turn into one massive black hole that wants you to know nothing. That very moment you realize that there is so much more out there that you didn't know about. Maybe it was best for you not to know the secrets the world hides, but then you know the dangers now, you know that everywhere you turn you could be facing some unimaginable creatures that can kill you with a look.<p>

You will always believe the lies, you will never think the truth is real, everywhere you go there is some type of lie, big or small it doesn't matter. You can't escape the harsh reality, you just need to face it, face your fears, face your worries, face the world and never look down. When in time of trouble put up a front and stand tall. You may not be invincible, but you sure as hell can feel like it!

I sat on the single chair in my grandmother's room. After I stopped crying I proceeded to tell her everything that has happened involving Sasuke. When I met him in the car park, learning about the Uchiha Vampires, his first day at school, his little episode when Naruto said he had panic attacks, finding no record of Sasuke Uchiha anywhere, dinner and him and suigetsu knowing each other, going over to his house, finding all the books, finding out that the Uchiha home is close to the family farm, reading his journal, school, him disappearing and not coming back. I told her everything.

I'm not sure what she is thinking now, I don't really know if she even believes me. Maybe I am making it up. What if this is all in my head and I'm just some completely insane person coming up with things like vampires. Is Sasuke even real? How do I know I'm not making any of this up? how do I know anything! I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. And now I'm crying! could I get any more pathetic?

_"I believe you dear"_ I heard my grandmother whisper. My heart stopped the very second I heard those words. Looking up through my tears I saw my grandmother stand up shakily. What is she doing? I rushed over to her and held her arm, she only looked over at me and smiled. I moved my hand and watched her stretch. _"I haven't stood up for years"_ she yawned. I blinked. Years?

_"What the hell is going on?"_ I shouted, I ran my fingers through my hair and took deep breaths. My grandmother hasn't been able to walk for twenty years and all of a sudden shes getting up! how long has she been able to do that? I thought she said she was paralyzed from the waist down? **Get a hold of yourself woman! there has to be some explanation for this.**

_"Sakura-chan. There is a lot you don't know about our family."_ I glanced over at her to see she changed into some sort of fighting gear. I saw a belt with all different types of weapons, guns, knives she had a bow and arrow on her back. I saw a sword and throwing stars. If I could look at my face right now I bet I could see confusion and fright. What is she doing with all those weapons she could hurt herself if she doesn't be careful. _"So much we didn't want you to know, but the time has come that you should be told the family secret"_

She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me deep in the eyes, it felt like forever before she said it, I literally felt my heart come to a complete stop.

* * *

><p>After I found out Sakura knew about me being a vampire, I went back to the school to pick up my car, I then drove back to her house where I waited for two hours before leaving.<p>

I need a drink bad. Alcohol has always helped the craving, it's like a nerve thing. Even though vampires can drink and eat normal food, blood is our natural source of food, so when the cravings for blood started, vampires needed to find a way to help calm them down. They turned to alcohol - a few minor setbacks with getting drunk but it helps.

I drove as fast as I could and without even thinking I turned the wheel and headed to the Haruno's family farm in hopes Sakura might be there, and I never really got a good look around. I got out of my car and pushed the gates open easily with my left hand, walking in like I owned the place, I moved quickly using my speed. My speed has always been my best weapon in a sense. Being fast I can avoid attacks, get quick hits and move around quickly. I've always used it to my advantage.

I looked in the old abandoned shed first - as it was the closest to me - I found nothing but mice, which I took the pleasure in killing them, even though they're dirty animals I haven't killed anything in years... not since I left that bastards. That reminds me, I need to get things straight with Sakura before Jugo comes here, I have two days. After I checked the first barn I went to the next. I think I went through four before giving up and checking the old house.

I walked up the stairs and pulled the door open quite easily. There was still furniture and it looked in good condition - like someones been staying here. I walked into the kitchen and saw the lights on and the water running. I took two steps forward so I could turn off the running water. I failed to notice someone behind me - because of damn tap being on - and a sharp knife made its way into my back. It was no where near my heart like I thought they would put it, the knife was below.. in my stomach.

Hissing loudly, I fell to my knees and reached for the knife. Quickly I pulled it out and chucked it randomly, I heard it hit a wall a few meters away. Slowly I stood up, I felt my wound heal, could feel my fangs come through and the hot blood rush to my eyes. Turning around, I saw an old woman about fifty with short purplish hair, she was holding a bow and arrow that looked like it was crafted in the late 90's.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ I questioned. Does this old woman even know who I am?

_"Sorry vampire"_ she flung an arrow at me so quickly I didn't even have a chance to react. I stepped back slightly and growled. I don't care if she's an old woman, she will die. The water in the kitchen was still running, I had an arrow in my left shoulder, I was angry and my teeth were aching to be in someone's neck. I walked closers, taking small steps back every time the old hag shot me with a arrow. I was almost ready to lunge at her when I heard deep sobs and a loud scream.

_"Sasuke don't!"_ my head snapped to the right to see Sakura crying. She stood up tall, shaking a little, her pink hair stuck to the side of her face, her beautiful green eyes puffy and red from all the crying and her cheeks were slightly flushed. I instantly pulled myself back and hit the wall at the corner of the room. I closed my eyes so I didn't have too look at her but images flashed in my head I felt my fangs push themself back into my gums and the feel of hot blood disappeared, all I could hear was sobs and my own deep breathing.

I kept my eyes closed as I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my forehead on my knees._ "stupid, stupid, stupid"_ I whispered to myself over and over, Sakura wasn't meant to see me like this, it was never meant to be this way! I've ruined everything now. Suddenly killing Itachi, wanting Orochimaru and Kabuto dead, everything that I had to do to complete my life's goals seemed to wash away because I saw Sakura crying. All because of me! I was the one that made her cry.

I heard two pairs of light footsteps walk towards me but I didn't do anything, I just want to die at this very moment. I don't want to live anymore. I felt something cool and sharp being placed around my neck, the next thing I knew I was shocked with a massive bolt of electricity. Everything went black and the last thing I heard was Sakura's soft voice.

_"Please... grandmother.. don't hurt him.."_

* * *

><p>After my grandmother knocked Sasuke out, we carried him to one of the old sheds made especially for this this kind of situation. I helped her chain him up so he couldn't hurt anyone and watched as she carelessly stabbed a huge needle into into his right bicep and ordered me to wait until he wakes up.<p>

I asked why she couldn't do it. She didn't say anything just gave me a pair of dark green gloves and told me to pick up a pretty little while flower with different shades of yellow in the middle. I was told not to touch it with bare skin because it would hurt me. She reluctantly told me that it is called asphodel. If it touched a vampire it burns and weakens them. If they swallow it, it burns their insides but because they heal so quickly it doesn't take long for them to get over it. If a human were to have asphodel in their system and a vampire drank their blood, he's putting the 'poison' into his own body, if a human has something like a necklace laced with it, even the strongest of vampires couldn't use any mind tricks on them.

My grandmother told be to be careful one more time as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Cold hysteria took over me as I sat and watched Sasuke for what felt like forever. How could he hide something like this from me? I know I've only known him for little over a month but that's not the point. I'm dating him for heaven's sake! why me anyway? I'm nothing special.. maybe he was trying to get me to trust him so he could kill me..? I felt a bead of sweat fall from my forehead just thinking about what he could do.

An hour passed when I finally heard a very loud grown. I had moved myself over to the corner farthest away from him a buried my head in my knees. I stood up slowly and picked up the flower in my covered hand and walked closer to him. Once his beautiful obsidian eyes locked with my apple-green eyes he looked away and growled. I'm not sure if it was directed to me or himself.

I didn't dare say anything, we just sat in a forever silence and it was killing me. I want answers! I want to know how this is even possible. Looking down at the flower in my hand, I sighed deeply. Is it even worth asking him questions? should I go tell grandmother he has awaken? so many questions I don't have the answers too!

_"Sasuke..."_ I started but stopped when he glared at me. I suddenly felt overcome with fear as a menacing feeling radiated off Sasuke. It told me he's dangerous and I should move before he tries to hurt me. I just couldn't move, my whole body froze in place. I kept telling myself to move but I didn't. I think this irritated him more because I felt it get even colder and darker. I was about to move away but I knew that would give him the satisfaction of having what he wants. No way am I letting that happen!

_"Sasuke, thats not going to work on me. I want answers and you're going to give them to me"_ Where the hell did that come from? I only got a small grunt off Sasuke in return and honestly that's all I needed from him. I just need him to answer all my questions that is all.

Everything seemed to go quiet now. What question should I ask him first? I already know he is a vampire. I mean I saw it with my own two eyes, that's all the proof I really need, but to hear him admit it to me would make everything so much easier for me to digest. Immediately scratching that thought away, I went onto my next question. Should I ask him about the journal? or my ancestor? what about his parents, his brother? who else knows what he is? does Naruto know? obviously it would make sense if he would right?

Inwardly screaming I rubbed my temples. This is going to be much harder than I thought.

_"Sasuke... I..."_ I started, he didn't even look at me when I started talking which really pissed me off to say the least. He could at least look at me when I'm talking to him! actually, that may not be the best idea, I could get captivated in his eyes. Admittedly, his eyes always seemed to be the first thing I saw when I looked at Sasuke. Most would think that is just natural for me because I look into everyone's eyes when they speak to me. With Sasuke it's different though, its like his eyes call to me, and when I look I'm immediately taken' into this whole new world.

Should I be scared of Sasuke now that I know what he is? when I read through his journal I wasn't scared... I felt intrigued at his thoughts, but when I saw him at school, I'm not quite sure what happened. Maybe it was a late reaction to the shock of finding out I'm dating a vampire. Maybe seeing him made me realize just how dangerous he really is? _**Damnit! so many more questions.**_

I looked down at the flower in my glove-clad hand. Is asphodel really a vampires weakness? When grandmother put that needle full of it into Sasuke's arm, I didn't think much of it, I just watched in confusion and awe. It must have done something because wouldn't Sasuke be strong enough to break those chains and get away by now? what if he's waiting for the right moment for me to let my guard down so he can attack? thats seem legit right?

Absentmindedly I twirled the flower and an idea came to me. This is going to need all my courage, I'm going to have to gather all my wits just to do this. It's not that it's gonna be hard, but the outcome might not be what I'm hoping. It's worth a shot though.

* * *

><p>Taking another mouthful of my sake, I sighed. Sakura Haruno's parents will be back in Konoha in three days. Three long days to wait to put my plan into action.<p>

I know Sasuke is going to be very upset about what I'm going to do. Sakura is in danger though. Not only is she a part of an important family to Konoha, I vowed to protect the Haruno family with my life and I refuse to go back on my word.

I can't just sit back and let Orochimaru put his plans to eliminate Sakura in action so Sasuke can go crawling back to him so he can get stronger, it's completely unacceptable and if I can do something about... sure as hell I am going to do something about it!

I looked down at the little bit of sake in my cup and drank the rest even though I suddenly didn't feel like it. So much stress on poor old me. If I didn't have immortality I would be dead by now, I swear it's the truth..

I faintly heard the sound of a knock on the door but I didn't bother to look up, it's probably just Shizune.

_"Tsunade-sama, Old Lady Haruno is here to see you, she says it's important."_

_"Bring her in"_

Shizune closed the door and walked away and I frowned. What was Old Lady Haruno doing here? she has been out of action for twenty years now why would she suddenly want to see me? Has she heard the news about Orochimaru from someone? did Sakura's parents call her?

When she walked through the door, I saw her clad in her old gear. Surprisingly it still fits her perfectly. More questions arose then.

_"Long time no see Tsunade-hime"_

_"Same to you."_ I paused for a moment as she took a seat and crossed her arms. _"What brings you here?"_ her black eyes hardened as she spoke the next word.

_"Vampire"_

I stared for a moment. vampire? what in gods name is she talking about? has a vampire gotten into Konoha without my knowledge?

_"What about a vampire?"_ I asked _"The vampire that had been fraternizing with my granddaughter!"_ the old woman shouted angrily. It took a moment for me to comprehend what she was talking about.

ah-oh, she and most likely Sakura has found out about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what Sakura's accomplishing by sitting there staring at that despicable flower in her hands. Why couldn't she just be afraid of me like she was at school? I've already ruined my chance anyway, as much as it pains me to say.<p>

Why can't she just get the hell out of here and leave me alone? I can't stand to look at her any longer, it's killing me. If I didn't get so annoyed at her ignoring me, if I didn't get so careless as to let her even the smallest hint of information to find out I'm a vampire I wouldn't be in this mess right now. Why am I such an idiot! I knew it was a bad idea to try and find her, so why did I even bother trying to look? I should've just found out where she was and left it at that.

But no. I had to go ahead and watch over her for two damn years and when I finally think its a good idea to confront her, I end up causing all this mess. That snake is after her now and it's all because of me. I should've just left her alone. Now here I am, drugged with asphodel, chained to wall and stuck in this cell with Sakura!

_"Does asphodel really work on... vampires?"_ her saddened question took me off guard, honestly I wasn't expecting her to say much to me at all. If she did, I would've expected she'd have fear in her voice. She didn't though. Sakura talked normally - hesitantly - but normally. What is she trying to do by using small talk on me?

I waited for her to say something more but she didn't. She just looked at me, her emerald eyes stayed locked on mine like she was trying to read my emotions and find something she could use against me, I've learned to control and conceal my emotions for a very long time, I am very good at it and I'd be damned if I will show weakness in front of Sakura. I don't care if she is my mate or not.

I chose not to answer her question, but give her a warning glare instead. My efforts were in vain as she continued to stare at me. If she didn't look away soon, I swear I'm going to flip! Minutes passed and she still didn't stop looking at me like I thought she would. Sakura held her ground firmly and I have a feeling she's not going to look away until she gets a reaction.

Fine if that's what she wants then that is what I am going to give her.

_"Will you stop looking at me like that!"_ I snapped baring teeth at her. I saw her flinch but she didn't move away,_ "answer my question first"_ she snarled.

I growled. This is not going to work! Sakura is being too stubborn for her own good. She should just leave. Why is this so important to her? yes she found out about me being a vampire, yes she saw me almost kill that grandmother of her's who attacked me first! it's a lot to handle - and all in one day - but finding out even more right now would be too much for her to take. Why can't she see I'm doing this for her?

I felt a sharp burning pain on my right arm and I moved my arm away to get rid of it. My eye's followed from the flower, to the hand, up the creamy porcelain arm, to the owner of the hand and saw Sakura's big green orbs looking at the small burn on my arm. Her lips apart slowly. It seemed everything just disappeared as she leaned closer and touched my arm on the spot she used asphodel on. I didn't bother to try and do anything I just watched her closely.

_"wow.."_ She breathed out as she watched it heal. She continuously pocked my arm. This went on for about five minutes before she realized just what she was doing. Sakura pulled away and cleared her throat. But I knew she still shocked.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as we stared at each other. _"That is truly amazing"_ my keen ears picked up her quiet whisper. Is... is she impressed at my quick healing? she wasn't like that when her grandmother stabbed me in the back and hit me with several arrows.

_"I'm sorry about what my grandmother did to you Sasuke"_ her head was down now, her hair covering her face from me, but I knew she was holding back a sob. My first instinct was to hold her and tell her that it's alright, but these damned chains held me back. _"I was just so scared... I didn't have anywhere else to go.. I.."_ her sobs turned into full blown tears and I cringed.

I pulled harder at the chains around my wrist, I kept pulling harder and harder until it broke. I paid no attention when Sakura lifted her head up and gasped, all I knew was that she was crying and I'm the reason for it. I broke the other one easily and looked over at Sakura. I used my left hand to pull apart the bindings around my ankles.

By the time I done this, Sakura had made her way to the far corner, her head buried in her knees, more tears, her sobs louder than before. Walking slowly towards her, I bent down and went to place my hand on her arm, flinching violently she gasped out _"stay away! get a-away from me!"_ I didn't listen to my mates wipers for me to stay away, I put both my hands on her arms and watched the goose bumps appear, just as I went to pull Sakura in closer, I heard the door clash with the brick wall.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that old bat shouting at me but I can't hear anything she said I can only hear Sakura's very loud crying. Then I saw Tsunade out of the corner of my eye. She - unlike Sakura's grandmother - look either angry nor worried, she just stared at me dead in the eye, silently telling me to move away. I glanced back down at Sakura's discombobulated (_**A/N. I looked it up, it means confused and upset, thought you should know.**_) form and sighed.

I let go of her arms, stood up and took five steps back.

I watched as Sakura's grandmother ran over to her and took the girl in her arms, quietly comforting her. That was supposed to be me! she's **my** mate, she is **mine**! glaring at the two I pushed past Tsunade and walked out of the small room. How dare that woman! it's all her fault, if she hadn't put me in that room with Sakura I wouldn't of made her cry, I wouldn't of made her even more scared of me, I could've done this all my way, not theirs!

Slamming the door to my car, I drove off, my hand gripping the steering wheel so tight I could feel a dent coming. What am I going to do now? I need to get Sakura to trust me before Jugo comes, it won't be much longer before he gets here...

When he does, I have to be ready. Sakura needs to be ready, Orochimaru probably already knows about Jugo leaving the hide-out, he'll be after him like a snake after its prey. If I'm going to kill that bastard I need nothing on my mind but killing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: ohh so Sakura's grandmother attacks Sasuke, teaches Sakura a little about asphodel - which will be told a little more later on in the story - Sasuke gets angry with himself blah blah blah.<strong>_

_**Honestly I think I started off pretty good then I got to writing the Tsunade part and I had a little trouble so sorry if it's shit, but it needs to be there. I'm not that good at writing in Sasuke's P.O.V I don't know why, I find it a bit difficult. Maybe because he is a male and I'm a female and I don't really know how the male brain works... yeah... that makes sense.**_

_**Sorry for my rant...**_

_**Tell me what you think in a lovely review.**_

_**And remember..: reviews=inspiration= faster updates!**_

_**~Ceridwen-sama~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Beware The Trap Of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hey people! first off... sorry for this extremely late update, I don't have a very good excuse for it being so late... so yeah!<strong>_

_**I'm gonna reply to some reviews now!...**_

Bianca K_**:Thank you that is a massive increase to my ego! I've always been worried that writing in one of the males POV's would be a complete fail because I don't know how the male brain ticks, but I do try so I guess that is what matters. But thanks to your review I now have some confidence.**_

Kazedama-Miko_**:Thanks for the review. It wasn't my intention at first to make Sakura smart like that but it kinda, sorta just happened. I needed a way for her to get information and piece it together so I thought "what the hell" and made her do some research on our favourite vampire(:**_

**_:Ok! thank you for that. Yeah... I am so sorry if my horrible spelling and grammar in the first like four? chapters has caused you or anyone for that matter any inconveniences. My idea was when I'm finished writing this I was gonna make an edited version fixing up all the mistakes and what not. But thank you for your review I appreciate it._**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Romance? <em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Neji... can I ask you favor?"<em>

_"Hn, depends what it is"_

_"Will you help me get Ino and Shikamaru together?"_

I looked over at TenTen, she had her hands clamped together in a pleading manner, her brown eyes staring at me all wide. I sighed.

This girl.

For a few years now I've liked TenTen. I never understood it at first, I never got why the feelings were there. I've always played the part of the high and mighty prodigy. Being perfect, smart, strong; the protector. I've always got to be the best. That's just the way I was brought up.

It was strange for me when I started thinking of TenTen as someone more than a friend. She started to look more dazzling than I ever realized before. I never saw how fragile she was when people called her a 'tomboy' until I started paying more attention to her. I saw so many things.

And now, three years later, I've finally figured out what TenTen really means to me.

_"Why would you want Ino and Shikamaru together for?"_ I asked. I have seen Shikamaru looking at Ino a lot more lately and he's been dropping off smart hints here and there, the blonde is just too stupid to see that he's interested in her.

_"Poor Shikamaru has been trying to tell Ino he likes her for weeks! she can't see it... so I thought we'd help out a bit"_ TenTen bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

What's so important about this? I'm sure Shikamaru and Ino can get together without mine and TenTen's help...

Just as I was about to decline in helping her a plan came to my head, what could be the harm?

_"Ok... I'll help you"_

TenTen looked up at me, her eyes full of trust and promise. I nodded and she smiled at me. Suddenly her arms came around my neck. _"Thank you Neji-kun!"_

It would definitely be an understatement if I said I wasn't shocked when she called me 'Neji-kun" TenTen never calls me that..

Once she was done with her whole happy moment, I let my devilish smirk cross my face. My plan is to help TenTen get Shikamaru and Ino together as long as she goes on a date with me saturday night. That way she's getting her wish and I'm getting mine. It's a perfectly good idea..

_"On one condition though..."_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

My smirk turned into a half smile _"go out with me on saturday."_

* * *

><p>Ino is in the same class as me right before lunch, I can giver her the note before the bell, hopefully she'll believe it and go meet Shikamaru. Neji is dealing with Shikamaru now - hopefully Ino and Shikamaru don't see each other before lunch, everything will be ruined.<p>

I jumped in my seat watching the bell with a sharp gaze. Hinata sat next to me, I could see her taking glances at me every so often before going back to helping Naruto - who is currently complaining really loudly. I honestly don't get how poor, quiet Hinata can handle the blondes loudness everyday and on weekends! I would certainly go insane.

_"Come on, come on"_ I whispered under my breath, I need to get this too Ino, Neji can't watch Shikamaru when class ends and I have a bad feeling Shikamaru's gonna try and find Ino to get this thing over with.

I looked down at the note and smiled at the writing on the front, I opened it and started to read over it in my head.

_'Ino, meet me in room D101 at lunch, there is something important I need to speak with you about'_

I know it doesn't sound like something Shikamaru would say - or do, but Neji wouldn't write anything or give me ideas of what to say. Speaking of Neji, I thought it was weird that he wants me to go on a date with him this saturday. It's the last thing I would've expected from him - being the quiet and reserved type. I was shocked to say the least but I reluctantly said yes anyway. This might be good, if things go good on our date we might become something more... more than friends... I would really like that.

Neji's been a good friend to me. He doesn't treat me like all the others guys do. Even though he's not completely 'himself' around me, he sometimes opens up and lets loose, but that's only sometimes - ok occasionally - rarely.

The loud bell rang and I packed up my things and was out the door in record time. I didn't even bother to watch where I was going, I ran down the hall and all the way to Ino's classroom... only to find her no where. Maybe she is already at our next class?

Turning around I ran all the back to the other side of the school, I walked into the classroom and found no Ino. Where the hell could she be? maybe Shikamaru found her already? if so, I shouldn't worry right? it's not like Ino could be kidnapped or anything so why should I worry?

I took the last seat near the window in the second last row and watched all the students walk in and take their seats - Ino wasn't one of them.

As class continued, I grew more worried of Ino's absence, the girl might not be that smart and is 'in' with the big ground, but she doesn't skip classes. She's done it once and she got caught by principal Tsunade herself. Lets just say she never skipped a class after that day. Ino never told anyone what her punishment was though. So she must have a really good reason for this! how dare she leave me alone! it's so mean... I'm all loner with no one to talk to..

I kept glancing at the clock, then at the door, then back at my work. I repeated the cycle until the bell went.

I packed up my things and slowly walked down the halls. Where is Ino? maybe Neji knows?

I turned around and walked down the stairs and around the corner only to run into someone. I rubbed my butt and looked up to yell at the rude person who bloody tripped me over and didn't bother to help me up. I mean aye, just because people treat me like a boy doesn't mean I don't have feelings it'd at least be in their interest to help me up!

_"Are you gonna- oh Neji!"_ I jumped up quickly and dusted off the imaginary dirt on my clothes. Stuff someone being nice for making me fall over - this is Neji Hyuuga he doesn't help people unless he gets something in return.

_"Have you seen Ino/Shikamaru?"_ we said at the same time.

I looked Neji deep in his white eyes and smiled, my smile turned into a giggle, then a full out laugh. A look of confusion and surprise crossed Neji's face for five seconds before vanishing again. Once I actually managed to stop laughing, I took Neji's hand and proceeded to walk down the hall telling him that Ino didn't show up to class and I'm worried and blah blah blah.

It wasn't until I heard a little giggle next to me that I stopped walking and talking. Neji and I exchanged glances and nodded and we begun stalking our way to the janitor's closets where the giggles became louder.

* * *

><p>When Neji and TenTen barged into the janitor's closet I wasn't really expecting it to happen so I ended up jumping on Shikamaru and making us fall over. It had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me.<p>

After the bell went, Shikamaru found me and asked what I wanted to talk to him about. Honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. He then showed me the note and instantly knew that someone was behind it. Most likely TenTen. I saw her talking to Neji this morning but I didn't worry about it, she's always talking with that guy anyway. Which reminds me, I should really get those two together I reckon they would be a very cute couple. I know that they would totally be the highschool sweethearts you hear about that get married!

I don't really understand what happened from then on. Shikamaru zoned out for a moment and he was just looking at me strange - the kind of love struck idiot strange, but not the type I get from a few of the "a bit too obvious" type of guys... if you know what I mean. - but Shika's was more of sweeter in a lovey-dovey way. I never saw Shikamaru's expression change from a bored one, somehow the guy just knew when trouble was going to start and expect it. No one can be as smart as you I would always say but he'd just ignore the comment and go on about clouds.

I didn't really understand until Shikamaru kissed me. So many thoughts ran through my head as soon as his lips touched mine, but I didn't try and push him away. I've always liked Shikamaru, but never really tried to go after him. I never thought he liked me. I noticed him do some really weird stuff around me, but it never really made any sense. Now I guess Shikamaru was just dropping off hints.

I felt totally stupid. I always say I can see when someone likes another person. Yet I can't even tell when someone I know so well and see everyday likes me. I wanted to slap myself so hard but Shikamaru stopped me from doing so.

After we parted for air, I was speechless. Shikamaru started apologizing and went to walk away but I stopped him. Everything was kinda a blur after that. What I presume is we had an epic make-out and ended up in the janitor's closet which was surprisingly unlocked unlike the other three we passed. Then Neji and TenTen barged in and that's how we came to where we are now. Shikamaru and I on the floor - me on top of Shika - with TenTen and Neji towering over us.

_"Do you mind helping us up!"_ I screamed putting my hand out. TenTen reached over and took hold of mine lifting me up a bit too fast. I turned around to help Shikamaru up but he had already gotten too his feet.

Everything went quiet, no one dared said anything. Even the prodigy Hyuuga Neji looked a little uncomfortable. The air was so think I was finding it a little hard to breathe.

I took Shika by the hand and pushed past the two in front of us. I didn't stop until we reached the back of the school. I'm not sure what I was hoping to accomplish but it's better than standing in that little janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>Saturday came quicker than I thought it would. I wasn't expecting the week to go so quick, but this just must be in my destiny.<p>

I let HInata know that I was going out and wouldn't be back for a while, she had a small smile on her face. I knew she knew I was going out on my date with TenTen because, of course, TenTen must of told her and Ino. Sakura has been M.I.A for a few days now so I don't think she knows.

Getting into my car, I stared at the steering wheel. 'Man up Hyuuga!' I chanted in my head. It's just TenTen - who I happen to like, think about everyday and admire from afar - it's just a date - which happens to be the two of us going on a restaurant for dinner and then going to see a movie. Nothing too major.

When have I ever been nervous? never. I don't get nervous. I am Hyuuga Neji and I am going to go on my date with TenTen with no nervousness at all.

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for taking me to dinner and the movie Neji"<em>

He nodded but said nothing.

Dinner went well. We went to the best restaurant which was Ichiraku's. The Hyuuga's are very high on the "food-chain" so he was was able to get us in and at the best table. I started to remember when Sakura and Hinata went here with Sasuke and Naruto. Which also reminded me that we have to go see why Sakura hasn't been at school since monday and why she hasn't been answering her phone.

I tried to not make myself worry about it, it's was _my_ date with Neji, it's was _my_ chance to get this relationship that I want started. Everything went exactly the way that I planed. I got Neji to chuckle - never laugh, just chuckle - we talked about football and the upcoming tryouts since three of our teammates were kicked off - stupid idiots. We talked about all different kinds of things.

Neji chose to listen to me talk and say something when he felt was right. Even though I have known Neji for nearly half my life I tried to get him to talk about himself, and my idea backfired on me and Neji kept changing the subject to me. I never have been a big talker - more of a fighter so it was a little weird for me to do all the talking.

After dinner, Neji took me to the movies. He, being Neji told me to choose a movie so we watched the new _"Snow White and the Huntsmen"_ (which was amazing, not as much romance so that was good) I'm still not sure if Neji liked it as much as I did, I thought he fell asleep there at one stage but he didn't.

It's around ten now and Neji just dropped me off at home, I was expecting something that happens in all the movies where the guy kisses the girl but instead I watched Neji walk to his oh so expensive car. Am I going to have to make a move? does he really expect the night to end like this? him dropping me off at home and he just walks away?

_"Wait Neji!"_

Everything happened in such a blur, I ran over to Neji who now is facing me - I couldn't control myself, if he wasn't going to do it, then I'm just going to have to do it right? - I threw myself at him, almost knocking him over and pressed my lips to his. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I swore I felt my heart stop beating for the smallest second. All my senses heightened and the feeling of pure happiness washed over me.

I pulled away and looked at him and smiled. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but it must be something good because he kissed me again.

Best night of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Well... um.. ahh... heh heh.<strong>_

_**I needed the pairings out of the way because I was focusing so much on Sasuke and Sakura I kinda forgot about everyone else.**_

_**I have written in Neji's and TenTen's POV before and I'm not very good and even though I LOVE those two I'm not really sure on their character so I just kinda based their personalities off other fanfictions I've read. Ino.. well I just kind of tried to make her rant and go off track because she seems like the type of person who would do something like that.**_

_**So.. if anyone wants to give me tips of how they think I should portray those three, please I would appreciate that.**_

_**please review they are greatly appreciated!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Beware The Trap Of Love

* * *

><p>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi everyone! new chapter yay! I know I know AGAIN it took me forever. I'm sorry for that. My chapters will be updated a lot later than I would like, but what can I do? I have school and work and stuff everyone should understand... I hope.<p>

Happy late birthday Sasuke-kun!

READ THIS: When you get up to the part where Sasuke is playing the piano please listen to watch?v=jYpMKjDRVms&feature=fvwrel ( from 0.45 to the end) because 1. it's beautiful and 2. it's my main idea of what Sasuke is playing.

Now, please enjoy R&R

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Mixed<em>

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?"<p>

"You heard Orochimaru-sama"

"No way am I working with this... this robot of a vampire!"

"I don't understand why you are so upset about this sharky"

"Who are you calling Sharky Robot?"

I am not going to work with that Sasuke clone! NO! Sasuke isn't anything like this... THING!

It's not like I got anything to hate about Pinky... she's cute.. I mean really cute. I am pissed off that she's 'meant' to be with that Bastard Sasuke.. I'd rather kill him instead of her. That's still not my point though! why do I have to work with this Sai character? what good are we gonna do? this has to be the worst two-man team ever. Is Orochimaru going crazy? he is pretty old and if he doesn't get his new body soon..

Hey! He might DIE!

I'd rather work with that rampaging monster Jugo.. where is he anyway? he left like five days ago and hasn't been back. Kabuto asked me where he was this morning and I looking at him and was like "what the hell" how the hell am I meant to know anyway? I don't keep track of him, I don't watch his every move.

All this thinking is making my head hurt. I should just decline the mission and get someone else to do it. Heh heh maybe Orochimaru can get someone to manipulate Karin and she can do all his dirty work. Thats not a bad idea actually.. I'm feeling kinda smart now. Yeah

"Here's an idea.. do you remember that readhead with the glasses?"

"Of course"

"Why not manipulate her? she's 'in love' with the Uchiha. She'd be glad to kill pinky"

I smiled showing my sharp teeth when Orochimaru nodded at Kabuto. Now I feel like a genius.

* * *

><p>"Why am I just finding out about this?"<p>

"It wasn't any of your con-"

"OF COURSE IT IS! They're my friends!"

I slammed my fist on the desk in granny-Tsunade's office.

I wondered why Sasuke was so pissed off on Monday. Sakura had found about him and freaked out. She even went as far as letting her evil old grandmother to lock him up. Yeah I called her grandmother evil! It's true.. the old bat always hated me, I never even did anything to her! not once! I don't even care if she hates anything supernatural she didn't have to get all her friends to hit me with their walking sticks every time they saw me!

Lost in thought, I felt a hand grab the front of my shirt and throw me. I felt my back collide with the wall.

I opened my eyes and glared at that granny-hokage "What was that for!" I demanded. You don't just go throwing people into walls these days... they could get seriously hurt.

"Because you are insolent! what goes on between Sasuke and Sakura is their business! we should be involved!"

"So you're gonna just leave it alone? Orochimaru is AFTER HER!"

Tsunade sighed in irritation and rubbed her temples. "I know this, but we have to remain-"

"Don't feed me that 'remain calm' crap!"

I got off the ground and walked out the door, slamming it shut on my way out. Sasuke and Sakura are my friends, I can't believe I just found out about this! did everyone know about it but me? no. Hinata, TenTen and Ino don't know about Sasuke. They have never found out about it. Hinata-chan and Ino don't know about their family.

I have to talk to Sasuke. I have to talk to Sakura. I have to get those two back together even if it kills me.

* * *

><p>I watched the warm sun shine through the closed curtains in my room. It's so warm and bright. I sat on my bed, sweatpants and a hoodie on. I haven't really been out of my room much since that night.<p>

After I was left alone with Sasuke and he got out of the chain's, I thought he was going to kill me. Even though he never did me any harm to me, I undoubtedly thought I would die then and there. But my grandmother came just in time to stop him from hurting me. I was so relieved that she was there. There to protect me.

I went straight home after that. I went up to my room and cried for what felt like eternity. Just thinking of the word eternity makes me shiver deep inside; it makes me think of Sasuke - how he shall live forever, never grow a day older, blessed with beauty forever. Then, I feel sorry for him. He must drink the blood of a human to survive, he has to watch everyone he cares about die.

My feelings for Sasuke are mixed. I feel this need - this hunger to see him - be with him.. but the fear I have for him is stopping me. I don't know what to do, what to say, or how to act around him.

I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes, letting a few tears fall. Why is my life so complicated? why did Sasuke have to enter my life and do this to me? it's not fair! my life was fine, it was normal; I was happy before he came along. I admit I was happy when I was around Sasuke sometimes, he made me feel safe and calm, but it all washed away when I found out he's a vampire.

I can't find the right words to explain how I feel so mixed emotions sums it up.

I heard my phone and looked over at my phone. What if Sasuke messaged me?

If it is him should I read the message or ignore it. How did he even get my number anyway? did Naruto tell him so he could speak to me? I'll kill Naruto if he did. If he wanted to talk to me wouldn't he have called not messaged? maybe he thinks it's not such a smart idea? more questions that revolve around this guy. My head is going to explode!

Flipping my phone open, I clicked on the message and waited for it to load.

'Forehead! why haven't you answered my messages!"

It's just Ino. Thank god.

I guess I should message her back.. but what am I meant to tell her? she thinks I'm away seeing family. I hate lying to my best friend! I wish I could tell her everything that's been going on! I know they aren't just my secrets to give away and it's wrong for me to tell others who don't need to know.. but I can't keep it to myself it's so hard!

I felt tears fall down my cheek and wiped them away with the back of my hand. Get a hold of yourself Sakura! just calm down and take a deep breath. I breathed in and slowly exhaled. Remember what we read about anxiety? it's best to get your mind off of the thing that is worrying you. What could I do? I can't find something else to do because that would mean getting out of the house and I don't really want to get out of the house. What if I bumped into Sasuke? or what if he found me and kidnaps me? I don't want to take that chance.

I could actually go visit a family member like everyone thinks I am? it wouldn't be bad to get out of Konoha for a few days.. clear my head and get my thoughts together - my emotions. Who could I go visit though? my grandmother recommended I get some defence training and whatnot. It would be a good way for me to at least fight my attacker off for a short while. I could ask my mother if she would like to go on a little trip with me and she can teach me a few things?

It'd be a great mother-daughter bonding time, I could learn how to defend myself and find more about the history of my family.

I jumped a little when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it to see Tsunade. Even though she's a vampire.. an really old vampire, she didn't seem to scare me like Sasuke does. I don't know if it's because she's a woman or that she's just not Sasuke, or that I've known her longer - she just doesn't seem the type of person to kill when she didn't need to.

"Tsunade-san. It's nice to see you!"

"your mother let me in. Mind if I talk to you about something important?"

Blinking, I stepped aside and let her into my room. I closed the door and walked over and sat on the chair in the left corner near my window. Not a sound could be heard for what felt like a thousand years before Trunade spoke.

"I want you to be my apprentice"

"huh? apprentice?"

"Your grandmother told me that you need some training to defend yourself. I want to be the person to teach you. I also know you want to be a doctor. I can teach you something that would make you a great doctor like myself. So what do you say?"

A apprentice of Tsunade's? is it a good idea I let her teach me? I said I wanted to do some training to protect myself. Is Tsunade the right person to teach me? will she be able to teach me? the years I've known Tsunade - before all of this - I had always seen her a this strong independent woman who was always in charge. I now know that's because she's one of the the legendary Vampires, and she's the 'Hokage' of Konohagakure.

All the missing pieces of the puzzle that I call life went together when I found out the existence of supernatural creatures and my family's history. It's like my eyes opened up to what's really there. Never pass up a valuable opportunity in this moment, because regret lasts a lifetime.

Maybe my inner has a point.. I shouldn't pass up this opportunity to train with Tsunade.

I am interested to find out what Tsunade's secret is. I've seen her at the hospital helping patients. She's truly incredible. Now I wonder how she handled all the blood.. she is a vampire after all. But a very old one.

"Ok. I'll take your offer!"

Am I making the right decision? is this the best thing to do?

"fantastic! meet me at Konoha community center in half an hour. Make sure you're in something comfortable."

"Hai, Tsunade... sensei"

Yes... I am definitely making the right decision.

* * *

><p>Why I'm going to kill Haruno Sakura when I see her! it's been almost a week and a half since she's been at school. Her mother says that she's visiting family. I know her! she wouldn't just up and leave without telling me first. She doesn't answer my calls or messages either.<p>

What the hell is going on?

I'm practically lost without my best friend. I know I have Hinata and TenTen but ever since they both got boyfriends they have been a bit busy with dates and whatever. I know Naruto, Neji and Shika have been acting strange lately and always try and do stuff with us to get our minds off Sakura... and Sasuke who has gone missing as well.

They surely didn't run away together - not matter how cute that would be - If that was the truth I would have even more reason to kill forehead for not telling me about it - but she isn't the type of girl to do that, she's too careful and hates to feel insecure and running away with a boy she's only known for about two months is really risky for her.

I tried to ask Naruto what was going on. He, after all is like best friends with Sasuke - which I'm really confused about. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba, have all known Sasuke since they were kids. So how come Hinata, TenTen and myself don't remember him? it doesn't make any sense. I tried to talk to TenTen about it but she just said she was shocked that I was actually being smart about something. I might be blonde, but it doesn't mean I'm stupid!

Naruto said he had no idea what's going on between the two and why they haven't been at school. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji said they didn't know either. It's so frustrating and I want answers! so I guess thats why I'm following Sakura's car - in a hired car so she doesn't know it's me. - I had an idea to have a stakeout with Hinata and TenTen to see if anything was going on at the Haruno house.

When we first got there, nothing was out of the ordinary.. until Sakura walked out looking like she was going to the gym. When she got in her car and drove away TenTen said we should follow. So here we are, driving in a hired car, following Sakura to wherever she is going. I kinda feel like a stalker, but Hinata and TenTen are with me and Sakura is my best friend.. so I guess thats ok.

We finally stopped and Konoha community center. "What the hell is Sakura doing here?" I asked no one in particular.

All three of us got out of the car and acted like ninja's - which we are pretty good at - and followed Sakura into the center without her noticing.

"What.. what is principle Tsunade do-doing h-here?"

"Watch and find out"

I turned my attention back to the two. They were just standing there talking about school. Nothing out of the ordinary.. but why did Sakura came all the way here dressed like that just talk to principal Tsunade?

After twenty minutes of listening to them talk. We decided to go back to the car. Obviously they weren't doing anything suspicious so we had no need to listen to their conversation. I'm not fully satisfied with that. I guess I'll just have to confront Sakura tonight.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama. I think it's a good idea I go back to Orochimaru's"<p>

"hn"

"I will report back to you in a few days what's going on"

"ok"

I knew Orochimaru was planning to get rid of Sakura, but to get danzo to use one of his smartest and strongest men is expected of that bastard. Orochimaru may think he is one step ahead of everyone, but I'm just going to have to be three steps in front. I trained with Orochimaru for centuries, I learnt to expect the unexpected with him even though some of his plans are old in the books.

If Orochimaru is planning to use inside forces to get to Sakura, I'm going to have to figure out who he is using. No harm will come to Sakura... or her family.. that old woman is an exception. She's been a pain in my ass since she hit me with those arrows and chained me up.

I expect she has gotten Sakura into some training to defend herself. At least I know she would be able to fight if she got into trouble.

Turning around, I walked down the hall. I wonder how Sakura is right now.. emotionally I mean. It must be a lot to take in. She must know a few things about me that wasn't in my journals. Just how much does that girl know? scowling I sat down in front of the grand piano.

I looked down at the keys and sighed. When was the last time I played the piano? a few weeks maybe? time seems to be mixing itself together and becoming one big blur. I closed my eyes and let my fingers move along the keys, playing whatever comes to my head.

The symphony echoed through the room, getting a little faster as I kept playing but stayed at a steady pace. Why do I even bother to play? no one but myself and the empty house can hear it. Why do I even try? Sakura is never going to be with me. Maybe it was a bad idea coming back to Konoha, a bad idea to go near her.

What the hell am I saying? I am Sasuke Uchiha, proud survivor of the Uchiha clan. I'll have my girl, I'll kill Itachi and I'll restore the Uchiha clan to its glory again. It's my dream - no my mission, my life's mission. It will happen. Sakura will come around eventually, I just need to be patient. I will kill Orochimaru before Sakura gets hurt, I'll kill Itachi before he gets to Sakura as well.

Everything will work out.

My fingers slowly came to a stop, seconds passed before I played the last few notes. ah yes... I'm going to teach Sakura how to play one day..

* * *

><p>Author's Note: TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

I wanted to add more.. but I felt this was the best place to end it.  
>So, I've already started writing the next part so I should update again on August 8th which is my birthday! <p>

Finally Suigetsu gets involved again! I'm trying as best I can to keep him in character. He's like the funny guy so I TRIED to add my rrandomness to his character(: Sasuke might seem out of charcter but eh, if he is, he is, if he isn't, he isn't. I also tried a serious Naruto... how did I go with that?

Please tell me what you think in a review!

reviews=happy author=faster updates!

* * *

><p>Ceridwen-sama<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Beware The Trap Of Love

* * *

><p>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku vampirefic<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. See guys? 8th August, updated just like promised and it's my birthday too! so this is a special chapter because it's my birthday and I'm feeling nice xD<p>

Ahh.. just letting everyone know this now... Beware The Trap of Love wont up updated as often as I would like. 'm going to be very busy with school for the next few weeks and I am sorry to say that I won't have much time to write):  
>Woe is me... <p>

Um.. I don't think I have much else to say.. so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Realization<p>

* * *

><p>After Tsunade gave the clear that no one was watching us, we began the first stages of my training. It wasn't what I expected... Tsunade is a bad-ass teacher!<p>

She had me do laps. She said I had to improve my speed. Vampires are fast - really, really fast - so I need to be fast too. Every lap, I had to increase my speed a little more. It's extremely hard to keep going but I guess it's to test my endurance as well - I shouldn't complain though, this could save my life one day. By the time I was done, I had done six laps with an average speed of one minute ten a lap.

After that I did push ups, sit ups, crunches, and weights to build up body muscle.

All in all, it was like a massive five day workout at the gym. Just imagine how hardcore I'm gonna be when I can use all this training for something good! although, I highly doubt I'll be able to show off my skills when the situation doesn't have my life hanging on a thread.. unless I start a fight.. that could work.

I sat down on the bench and took a massive mouthful of water. "I don't think I can do this everyday" I whispered to myself. My lungs feel like they are on fire and my body is aching, every muscle burns, and I'm surprisingly hungry too. I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead and took another mouthful of water.

I felt Tsunades hand come down on my shoulder. I don't think I'll be able to handle doing this everyday. I mean, I knew that this training was going to be hard work and a lot of effort. I can't just quit after only having one go at it. I need to woman up! if I stop now I will only be disappointing myself and I have done that enough.

"Sakura. I want to talk to you about something"

"Sure.."

She sat down and stared off into space. Her eyebrows knitted together - like she's thinking of something horrible, deathly. I don't move an inch, just wait for her to talk. Tsunade, I figured is a kind-hearted woman, who is strong, independent, smart and confident - everything I wish I was - all the qualities she got on her own - yet, she has this sad, broken and incomplete vibe, almost like she had something but then lost it and has been trying desperately to find again. Maybe I'm overthinking it - maybe I just shouldn't think of it at all.

"Sasuke loves you."

Sasuke... loves me? what is she talking about? we haven't even known each other that long! how on earth is he meant to fall in love with me? is it a vampire thing? maybe he believes in love at first sight.. but Sasuke doesn't seem like that type of guy. I felt my heart beat hard against my chest, the trouble I had breathing before didn't seem so bad now - I feel like I'm hyperventilating. I reached over and took a mouthful of water, some dripping down my chin, it didn't worry me at all though.

I have to think about this. My own teacher - who happens to be a vampire - has just told me that my boyfriend - ex-boyfriend who's a vampire - loves me. How am I meant to go about this? do I say what I'm thinking, or do I leave it? how does one deal with something like this? should I really be over reacting like I am? it seems unnatural to panic when you find out someone loves you. I took a deep breath but no air seemed to enter my lungs. My heart beat slowed down and everything seemed to go all blurry. Is this what it feels like to die? no, something like this couldn't kill me, maybe it's just shock taking over me?

Suddenly, the ground didn't seem so far away from me now, why didn't Tsunade catch me? my head hit the hard ground with a loud thud. I didn't even get to feel the massive shot of pain, everything went dark and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Sasuke.. Sasuke and me.. together. It seemed so surreal, like it's meant to happen.

"Sakura!"

I heard someone scream my name, I felt so weak, so far away - I have no voice, I can't say anything back, I can't see anything but Sasuke and I - what is happening to me? I don't understand! does this mean something?

Shup up and listen to me

'What's going on? who's there?'

It's me, your inner

A shadow, only a little taller than me started walking towards me. As it came closer I started to see its form - it's me.. an older me - choppy short hair, pale, creamy skin, bright green eyes.

I looked around and saw nothing but darkness - no light at all - just like when I felt myself hit the ground. My heart beat when erratic with each passing second the older looking version of me walked forwards. It's hard to explain how I could see her, maybe it's because she's.. well me? there could be any reason why I can just see her and nothing else.

I'm going to explain some very important things to you, so listen up!

'What are you talking about? what the hell is going on!'

I stared at the exact copy of me. We just looked at each other. Is this a figment of my imagination because I hit my head? haven't I always been able to talk to my inner self though? my mother says it runs in the family.. it wouldn't surprise me now that I know the truth - that I'm from a long line of vampire hunters who are hellbent on killing any vampire who threatens to hurt people in their hometown and their family.

I'm your inner self. You are in a deep sleep so I can talk to you.

'A deep sleep?'

Yes I said that already! now listen. You already know about the supernatural creatures and about the Haruno history yes?

What a dumb question. Aren't you me? don't you know what I know? yet again.. could my inner self know more about my family and vampires than I do?

'Yeah'

Ok good. Now listen. What Tsunade just said is not a lie. Sasuke does love you.. that is because you are his mate. You remember Kurenai-sensei saying something about that in History?

Think Sakura.. Kurenai-sensei said that she thought that the last survivor already found his mate. Is.. that somehow connected? has she known about this the whole time? is it possible that she could find out?

I did see a figure in my room once, but I just thought that was my imagination. Could that have been Sasuke? what about the time that strange necklace showed up?

'I did, but I didn't think it could be true.'

Well it is. Now, you are Sasuke's mate, means he cares a lot for you. As soon as a vampire finds his mate he will be attached to him/her. The person doesn't know their feelings for the vampire like said vampire does for the human.

'So you're saying that I don't feel the same way as Sasuke because I haven't recognized my feelings for him, like he has for me?'

If fate really did set Sasuke and I together, wouldn't I have felt love for him? maybe I just thought that liking him was just that.. liking him. Have I been in love with Sasuke this whole time?

Yes thats it. Now secondly, the Haruno history goes back to when Sasuke was a kid, he doesn't really know much about the Haruno settlement because he was always kept out if it. You are a vampire hunter who happens to be the mate of one of the vampires your family has been trying to kill for centuries.

'So thats why my grandmother doesn't like Sasuke!'

Yes. So now that you know this, you have to be careful because your family isn't going to be very happy about this.

'What if I don't want to be with Sasuke?'

What if I choose to ignore the feelings I have for him? could I ignore the feelings? am I capable of that? do I even feel anything for him now?

It's fate, you two are destined to be with each other. That's all I can say right now.

I watched my inner self walk briskly away from me, her form becoming a silhouet. 'Wait!' I called out in a failed attempt to get her to tell me more.

It's hopeless. She's already too far away. What am I supposed to do with this information? should I give Sasuke a chance? should I continue to ignore him? forget about everything that happened? my inner must have told me this now for a reason. How come she knows so much and I don't? should I keep this to myself? I should tell Tsunade.. maybe I should tell my mother? my grandmother would never understand.. would she?

* * *

><p>Walking out of Orochimaru's chambers I glared at the robot-Sasuke-clone who walked next to me, that creepy fake smile on his face. It had been decided that we were going to be enrolled at Konoha High School so we could keep watch on everything that's going on. Robot-Sasuke-clone has to become "friends" with that Uzumaki kid and his friends to get information on Pinky and the Uchiha.<p>

I had the wonderful job of manipulating that red-headed, four-eyed bitch with the boisterous attitude! Orochimaru said it would be easier for me to manipulate her because I've known her the longest and when it come to Karin I've always been the best at getting her so mad she agrees out of pure anger and frustration. I wouldn't call that a talent though.. it's more of a gift if you ask me.

Heh heh, Suigetsu the gifted man. I like that. Then again, I wouldn't actually say I was a man... I am made out of water after all.. so am I still classed as man? I would like to think so. It wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't.

"You better not screw up Sharky"

"Ha ha ha" I sarcastically laughed. "Me screw up? that's unlikely" I bit back sharply. This guy makes me want to die.

"Whatever you say" He said while giving me that fake smile. Seriously, what is up with this guy and fake smiles? it's creepy, it's strange, he is wired and is definitely don't sane. I wanted to bite back at his all too 'I'm better than you' tone, but bit my tongue. I don't want to fight with this guy he's not even worth it.

After that everything seemed to go silent between us, you could just hear the light tapping sound of the water dripping from the walls to the floor and the clacking sound of our shoes hitting the ground.

I glanced to my left, and looked at my 'partner'. Is Orochimaru really serious about this? is Sasuke so important to him? it's been centuries since Orochimaru's last body, I guess he wants his new one quickly before his old one dies.

I never have and never will understand Orochimaru. He's a vampire. Vampires can't die right? (well maybe with some exceptions) so why does he need a new body every few hundred years? he once said it was so he could live forever.. but I still don't get it. Vampires do live forever so why does he need a new body?

I sighed and turned left down the hall. "where are you going?" I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. I reached down and picked up my bottle that sat in perfectly on my hip and took a sip. "A walk man!"

How am I meant to get Karin to hurt Pinky? if she can do most of the damage, that emotionless jerk next to me or even myself can finish Sakura off, then we can kill Karin and our problems are solved. I don't really want to kill Pinky, but I'm just going to get over it.

* * *

><p>"Oi! what room is Haruno Sakura in?!"<p>

"Ah... room 117"

I bolted for the stairs, taking the elevator would take too long, I need to get to Sakura-chan now.

Granny-Tsunade called and said Sakura had fainted after training, Tsunade tried to wake her up but when Sakura-chan was unresponsive she used some of her medical techniques to see what the problem was, she found nothing so she took Sakura to the hospital where she concluded she's in a deep sleep. Granny-Tsunade doesn't want to do anything just incase it causes any medical problems later on.

If she doesn't do something Sakura-chan might not wake up at all. Then what will we do? I know for a fact it will be hard to hide this from teme, he'll soon catch on to it. Plus with Orochimaru getting his lackeys to come after Sakura, they could hide as doctors or whatever and kill her that way.

I may not be the smartest person like teme or Shikamaru but I have enough common sense to think the enemy would go to any lengths to have Sakura-chan killed and I just can't let that happen to my friend.

I got to room 117 and opened the door. Sitting there was Sakura-chan's mother and father, along with her grandmother who growled when I opened the door. They sat on single blue chairs near the window, the curtains were their normal while but they were opened a little. The room was lit dimly with the speck of sunlight coming in. I looked to the right and saw Sakura-chan lying on the hospital bed. White sheets cover the bottom half of her body, I could clearly see the blue hospital gown.

As I started to walk towards Sakura-chan, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder.

"Don't take another step Uzumaki"

"Oh and who's going to make me?"

"I will!"

I glared and growled at that old bat. Who the hell does she think she is? Sakura-chan is my friend! I care more about her than that old woman! It's a fact. She hates anything supernatural, I don't know the reason but not everything is evil! if only she would learn that fact and get over herself.

"Sakura-chan is my friend! you never wanted much to do with her until now! so just shut up!"

I turned back to look at Sakura and smiled sadly. When she wakes up she better tell me what happened. I pulled out my phone and started to write a message to teme. He deserves to know she's in the hospital. It might be a dumb idea because he will go berserk, and Sakura-chan might get mad at me if she wakes up and sees Sasuke in the room. I just think teme should know.

A few minutes passed before I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I reached for my phone and lightly tapped the screen. It small white, letters were 'I'm coming'

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, clad in only a towel, I walked over to my closet and slowly opened it. I took out my normal pair of black jeans and dark blue shirt.<p>

I wonder what Sakura is doing now? is she ok? I closed my eyes and breathed. Sakura has been on my mind for hours, it's getting insanely annoying and I'm pissed off that I can't see her whenever I feel like it. I don't even have her number, we have known each other for almost two damn months and I didn't even get her god-damned number!

I slammed my fist against the wall and scowled. How long are we going to play this stupid little game? two years of knowing that she is alive, two years of knowing that she is living a normal, happy life, for it to all be washed away because of my damn life style. I knew she would find out about me sooner or later, but I wasn't planning it being so soon into our relationship.

Are we even in a relationship? did Sakura say it's over by being scared of me?

I did my last button up and flickered to the kitchen where I opened the fridge and took out a big red bottle. Popping the cap off I took a mouthful. I need to figure out a way to get Sakura to understand that I'm not going to do anything to harm her. How to get anywhere near her is a big problem too. With her grandmother on the prowl for my head and her parents overprotectiveness I won't be able to get close to her let alone talk to her privately without her freaking out on me.

I took another mouthful from the bottle and almost slammed it on the bench. Shit! what the hell am I meant to do? I closed my eyes and breathed in. I still have to deal with Orochimaru. I know that he is planning on sending someone to get close to Sakura then eliminate her. I just need to keep watch on who starts to pay more attention to Sakura and her friends from now on.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at it, I firmly pressed the touch screen. 'Yo Sasuke, Sakura-chan's in the hospital. Come quick'

I read over the words again and again, making sure I read them right. Why is Sakura in the hospital? who put her there? what happened to her? millions of question raced through my head. I messaged back Naruto to let him know I'm coming, while half running and half spriting to the front door. I thought she was suppose to be protected? how could someone let her get hurt?

How will she react when she sees me? Naruto didn't tell me anything other than that she's in the hospital. Maybe if it's serious I can giver her some... no I can't do that. Doesn't Tsunade know some medical techniques she could use? did she even try to use one? if she did and it didn't work maybe I should use a little bit. As long as she doesn't get hurt or worse die in twenty-four hours it wouldn't harm her at all.

I closed the front door and got in my car. I put the keys in the ignition and wasted no time reversing. Once I was off the bumpy dirt track, I increased my speed. I went through three red lights, almost hit five people and took some old guys spot right in front of the hospital.

Naruto Uzumaki why didn't you tell me what room she's in? it would make this a lot easier if you would give me these details. Marching my way over to the reception desk, I ignored the blushing nurses as I walked past. I slammed my fist on the desk to get the attention of the annoying woman blabbing on the phone instead of doing her job. She should get fired for not paying attention.

"What room is Sakura Haruno in?"

The woman blinked and looked down at the computer screen. Her fingers worked quickly, typing Sakura's last name with perfect accuracy and and speed. Her hand reached over to the mouse and scrolled down.

"Room 117"

I nodded my head and walked away from the desk.

I took three steps at a time, dodging everyone who was walking down. I felt my heart thump against my chest. Why is it taking so long? it feels like the stairs don't end, they just keep going. Does fate hate me? does some deity not want me to get to Sakura?

An eternity of running later, I finally got to Sakura's room. I put my hand on the door handle. Behind this door I could hear five beating hearts. I breathed in and opened the door.. four pairs of eyes turned and focused on me. I stood up straight and looked over at Naruto who stood in front of the hospital bed. I narrowed my eyes when I spotted pink hair.

Ignoring the words of Sakura's grandmother, I walked closer to Sakura. I'm not going to overreact. She's probably just resting. I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't worry. I chanted in my head. Naruto said nothing as I stood in front of him. He nodded at me but all I wanted to do was see Sakura's face. Just see her face. I looked at Naruto, his blue eyes trying not to portray his worry, but I could see it.

Sakura wasn't just resting. No, something happened and now she won't wake up. She's not hooked up to anything so it's not something serious. Naruto stepped aside and I breathed in. She looks fine. No scratches, no burns or cuts. Just normal. I noticed her hair had been cut short, just above her shoulders. Pale skin stills looks as smooth as ever. She lay on her back, perfectly straight, not moving an inch. I watched the rise and fall of her chest, but that didn't reassure me that she's ok.

* * *

><p>I looked around and saw nothing but darkness slowly turning into a bright, white light. Is this what it's like to die? I've never been one to believe in the afterlife. I don't know why, I just think that once you die, you don't go anywhere, you just stay in the hearts of those you love and those who love you.<p>

I started to walk towards where the light was brightest. It's so pretty. The closer I get, the more bright colours I see, they're beautiful. Blue and green, yellow and orange, purple and pink, they went on. I put my hand out towards the light. It's warm, like sitting in the sun. Warm and bright; forever.

It all changed, I was on the cold ground and covered in red liquid; blood. I looked down at my hands with wide, scared green eyes. What's going on? I heard groaning and felt something move on my lap. I looked down and gasped. Sasuke lay there, covered in blood, scratches and bruises covered his face. I put my hands on his chest - his shirt looked like it had been torn off. He had more scratches and bruises. I saw, what looked like several stab wounds in his stomach.

'Sing a song unto the world, rising high, the clouds unfurl, fan the flames into the past.'

I felt something run down my cheeks, with blood stained hands I wiped it away. Tears. I'm crying. I looked down at Sasuke's face. His eyes are opened but he's not blinking. I moved his head off my lap and pressed my ear to his chest. I don't hear a heartbeat. The tears fell faster.

My hands came up to his cheeks. "Please wake up, please wake up" I whispered quietly. I began to shake. What happened that Sasuke ended up like this? I looked away from his dark eyes and inspected the area. We are outside, it's dark but there isn't any stars in the sky and I can't see the moon. There's blood and dead bodies everywhere. My breath hitched.

"Sak-Sakura"

"Sasuke!" I moved closer to his body. He blinked, he's alive. I couldn't stop crying, the tears just wouldn't stop. I felt his big hand on mine. He's so cold, like ice. Sasuke closed his eyes and his hand moved away from mine. "no, no, no, no, no, no" I kept saying. Don't you dare die on my Sasuke Uchiha. I need you. Please.

'Here now, our lives will last, we'll never know the times of pain.' The soft voice sang again.

The tears kept coming, my vision is so blurry I can barely see a thing. I put both my hands back on his chest and clenched my fist. The shaking got worse, but it's not because I'm sad or scared, I'm angry. Who did this to him? who hurt Sasuke-kun like this?

I lifted my head and looked at the sky, I felt drops of water fall on my face, it's raining. Perfect fitting isn't it? I thought to myself. I stood up and closed my eyes.

'Fall down fall down falls the rain, my life won't be in vain.'

"SASUKE!"

I sat up, my body covered in sweat. What just happened?

"Sakura, Sakura are you ok?!"

I turned my head to the left and saw Sasuke standing in front of me. His beautiful eyes filled with worry. He's ok. He's alive, he didn't die, it was just a dream. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

Everyone stared at me; I could feel their eyes on me. I pulled the blanket off my body and swung me feet over the edge. I ignored the dizziness and stood on my feet. I looked up at Sasuke who looks just as confused as everyone else. I lifted both my hands up, slowly, I wrapped my arms around his middle and cried into his chest.

Relief. Thats what I felt. I'm not scared of him anymore. I know that he loves me now. I know I have to be careful too. He's safe, he didn't die like I thought he did. It was just a nightmare. I don't have to see him covered in so much blood.

The image of a dead Sasuke flashed in my head for a brief second. I held on tighter. I could hear his pounding heart. I felt his arms wrap themself around me and I smiled. "Sasuke-kun.." I started but couldn't finish.

I lifted my head up to look at him. His handsome smirk on his lips. He dipped his head and kissed me softly. My whole life seemed to make sense then. All it took was one dream - one nightmare for me to realize that Sasuke Uchiha and I are meant to be together, and I don't care what gets in our way. As long as he's by my side.. I don't have to be scared anymore.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay! end of chapter fourteen. So... how was it? good, bad, horrible, great, awesome, shit? let me know in a review please^_^<p>

Until next update!

R&R

Ceridwen-sama out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Beware The Trap Of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi! so, has anyone read the new Naruto Manga? if not, you should! we finally find out who the masked man is and it kinda surprised me who it was, but then didn't cause it always was a possibility! anyway, read it read it read!<strong>

**Here is the new chapter! chapter 15 omg.. I actually never thought I would get this far.. it's amazing what reviews can do for you (wink, wink nudge, nudge, PUSH)**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: New Days<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke?"<em>

_"Hn?"_

_"If you get bitten by a vampire, do you turn into one?"_

_"No."_

_"How then?"_

_"You have to have vampire blood in your system before you die."_

_"Oh"_

* * *

><p>I walked out the front door and smiled when I saw Sasuke leaning against his red Ferrari. My boyfriend - yes my boyfriend - has so many cars I don't know where he keeps them or how he affords them. I watched his smirk as I walked down the steps, my rather tight school skirt showing off my long, silky legs.<p>

I saw his eyes watching me, I looked slightly to left when I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I stood in front of him, then his arms wrapped themself around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I let out a small yelp when I felt his head in the space between my neck and shoulder. My school bag that I was trying to put on when I walked down the stairs, is now forgotten on the ground. My hands gripped his shirt. I still haven't gotten use to the idea of Sasuke being a vampire.. but I'm getting there.

_"Nice to see you too Sasuke"_ I whispered into his chest.

_"Hm"_

I laughed lightly and pushed him away, he leaned back against his car, I just noticed the small blush creeping up his neck. It made me laugh more. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and moved his hair out of his face.

I opened the car door and sat in the leather seat, picking my bag off the ground I threw it in the backseat and closed the door. I looked to my left and smiled at Sasuke, he nodded started the car and drove down the street.

After I woke up in the hospital and shared my moment with Sasuke. I was asked heaps of questions about why I passed out and wouldn't wake up. I didn't really want to tell anyone about the talk with my inner or my nightmare. Naruto engulfed me in a hug and was threatening to kill whoever did anything to me. That was one of the main reason I didn't say anything about my talk with my inner. As stupid as it sounds Naruto would probably say I was crazy.

Sasuke looked totally uncomfortable in the room, my grandmother looked like she wanted to rip his head off. I asked if he wanted to leave to get fresh air but he said he'd be fine so I let him be.

I saw Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes tapping his finger on the steering wheel. He looks edgy. I wonder if something is wrong? should I ask or just leave it?

We finally got to school. Sasuke parked his car and got out, being the gentleman he is, opened my door for me, which earned a blush and a meek thank you from me.

I know Sasuke and I haven't been at school for a week, but all the stares we got as we walked into the school - hand in hand - made me feel uncomfortable. Sasuke being the sexy god he was didn't seem so affected by it: being the center of attention with women most the time.

_"Just ignore it"_ I heard him whisper into my ear. I nodded and kept walking to the normal area our group hangs out.

_"Sakura! Sasuke you guys are back! I was beginning to get worried about you two!"_ Ino screamed into our ears while hugging the both of us. TenTen came up yelling 'welcome back' and squeezing into the hug as well. Hinata followed and so did Naruto, screaming something about free hugs. And soon enough, Neji, Kiba and Lee were dragged into the hug as well.

I heard Sasuke lightly growl. I swore if Naruto hadn't heard that and pushed everyone away, I'm pretty sure Sasuke would have used some of the super strength all vampires are ment to display, to get everyone off us.

_"It's good to see you guys too"_

* * *

><p><em>"So forehead, you must tell us what happened to you?"<em>

_"I was with family"_

_"Don't lie! Sasuke was gone too!"_

_"Sh-she's right Sak-Sakura"_

I sighed and put my head on the desk. Ino has been asking questions all morning. The girl just won't shut up and it's getting on my last nerve. I just want to punch her in the face. Yeah it's that bad. Wanting to punch your best friend in the face.

What else could I do? I've already told her to stop going on about it, I've answered the questions - a lot of them lies. - I can't tell them Sasuke's secrets because it is not mine to give away. Maybe if I ask nicely he might let me? but I would have to talk to Naruto as well. I may not know much about how he's connected to Sasuke, my family, The Hyuuga, The Inuzuka, The Nara's or the supernatural.. but it's something he doesn't really want people to know.

It's also been bugging me. Hinata is a Hyuuga, how come she doesn't know about the supernatural? what about Ino? she's known the Nara family ever since she was born.. and her mother and father are great friends with my mother, father and Tsunade-shisu. TenTen has known Neji for a while, would Neji trust TenTen enough to tell her? It all doesn't make sense!

I guess I'm just going to have to ask my grandmother. Bring her up. Why does she hold such a grudge on Naruto? I get he is connected to everything and is Sasuke's best friend, but he's never done anything to her.. she doesn't trust me that much and now that I think about it, she was paying more attention to what Sasuke and Naruto were doing then to me. Not that I'm jealous or anything! my grandmother is great and all but she doesn't really care about me. She's the same with my mother, just because she is not part of a rich family or a well-known family.

_"Oi forehead! are you even listening to me?"_

I lifted my head and looked at Ino through my hair. I stared at her for a minute before shaking my head, no. I didn't even know she was still talking. I really need to stop thinking so much.

_"I was talking about you hair! why did you get it cut! it was so pretty long! but I admit it looks good short but-"_

I slapped my hand over Ino mouth, my eyebrow began to twitch at the girls rambling. _"Ino,"_ I started. I moved my hand _"shut up already!"_

She looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling. _"Do you have something you wanna tell us Sa-ku-ra?"_ she almost spat. I looked at my friend with a confused expression. Ino never talks to me like that. I guess I do deserve it, I just yelled at her.

_"Ino.. what are you talking about?"_

_"Oh don't play dumb. We saw you at the community center! what were you talking to Tsunade about huh?"_

They.. followed me? I mean Tsunade-shisu told me someone was watching us, but she never told me it was Ino. How could she? I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to come up with a quick, believable excuse.

_"She wanted to talk about some school work"_

_"Then why were you dressed like you were going to the gym?"_ she retorted.

I mentally cursed.

_"Because I was gonna go to the gym afterwards"_

Her mouth formed an 'O' and I did a mental victory dance and my believable lie. I don't like to lie to my best friends.. but until they can know about vampires and all that supernatural shit, I'm just gonna have to lie.

* * *

><p><em>"-And then I started choking on my ramen and Hinata-chan started patting my back while giggling. I had to thank Hinata-chan because she saved my life and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her!"<em>

I looked at Naruto with an irritated expression He's been going on about his date with Hinata for the last half an hour. How he can say so much and not say the same thing twice, I will never know how he does it.

I watched Naruto eat his Raman. He didn't chew just swallowed. Sometimes I wondered how this blonde train wreak is my best friend. Naruto and I have been friends for who know's how long, we started out as rivals, then teammates, then rivaled friends and then best friends. It's an odd friendship, it happened quickly and it's just that.

_"Hey Hina-chan! Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto screamed. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at Sakura, she smiled at me meekly and began talking to Hinata. The girls walked over to us, Hinata going to sit next to Naruto and Sakura next to me.

"Hey" she said, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and looked down at her, placing a single kiss on her cheek and I whispered a 'hey' back.

_"Oh Naruto, I forgot to tell you this morning that my brother is coming back home today!"_

_"Really!? I haven't see that red-head in forever! where'd he go off to again?"_ Naruto tapped his chin with his index finger, Hinata giggled at his stupid looking thinking face. I watched has Sakura glared at the dope before taking a calming breath and speaking.

"_He went with his friends to college a few years ago. He didn't say what college though"_

_"Oh that's right! with all those tough guys. I don't like that one with the silver hair, I will hurt him worse than I did last time!"_

The table went quiet for a minute. I looked between the two main talkers. I didn't know Sakura has a brother. Why doesn't Naruto tell me any of this stuff?

_"What happened?"_ I asked curious.

_"Sakura-chan was in the kitchen getting everyone drinks and I heard her scream and I ran into the kitchen and saw that teme trying to push himself on her! he didn't even look at Sakura-chan after that, thanks to me!"_

I looked at Naruto blankly and I nodded. What the hell? who is this guy? he sounds like a creep! she's mine, no one else can have her, and I'll do anything to make sure everyone knows it. My grip on Sakura's shoulders tightened a little.

Time seemed to go in a blur and before I knew it, were we in last period.. worst class ever. Kakashi in sex-ed. Why do we even have this class anyway? it's stupid and unnecessary Kakashi was 15 minutes late, and didn't teach us anything. I sat with Sakura talking about random things.

The bell rang loudly and everyone filed out of the room. I followed Sakura out the door, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped in front of my house and we got out, I saw his car in the driveway and I smiled, Sasori was finally home. I'm not sure for how long though but it will be good to see my brother again. Sasori and I are pretty close, we hardly fight and get along easy. He left a few years ago when I was about 14 and he was 17.<p>

I took Sasuke's hand in mine and opened the door, we took off our shoes and walked into the living room.

_"Do you think your brother will like me?"_ I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear. I smiled and turned to look at him, I stared into his black eyes, deep pools of onyx kept me enticed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy-toes, kissing him on the lips. I felt him kiss me back, his lips moving expertly against mine, Sasuke's arms came around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

I'm getting used to the idea of Sasuke being a vampire. I didn't mention anything about what my inner said to me on the whole "mate" thing, I want him to come out and tell me about it. I mean, I haven't really seen Sasuke do anything vampire like since that night with my grandmother. I felt like asking him so many questions but I don't have the guts to come out and say anything.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling my head start to spin. I was about to pull away for air when I heard a deep voice from behind me.

_"Get a room you two!"_

I turned around and my lips curved into a big smile. He's home! I haven't seen my big brother in almost three years! he hasn't changed a bit! actually he looks better, what has he been doing? In a flash I was out of Sasuke's arms and into Sasori's. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him as tightly as possible.

_"You're finally home!"_ I shouted loudly in his ear. I heard Sasori chuckle lightly, his arms coming around to hug me._ "It's good to see you too sis, but do ya think you could.. ya know, get off me?"_

I laughed and felt my feet touch the ground. Oh I almost forgot. I walked over to Sasuke - who, is looking rather tense. He's not the type to go shy around people so to see him look so awkward and.. so menacing it made me want to run back to Sasori and hide. Sasori has always been there for me, he's the definition of what a big brother should be, not over protective but enough to make sure any guy who hurt me knew what was coming, always did things with me and tried to make me feel better when I was upset or sick. When mum and dad would go to work he would always order pizza and sit and watch movies with me. When he became friends with those boy's he didn't change much, just was not at home as often but was still a big part of my life.

When he left three years ago to go away for college with his friends it was the worst day of my life, not even Naruto could cheer me up and I mean, come on! it's Naruto for heaven's sake, he can make anyone feel better. So after that day I had to get used to not having Sasori around, and my parent's seemed to busy to notice how depressed I was for the first year, my friends seemed to notice but didn't try to bring it up knowing it would only make me feel worse.

But now, he's back and I hope he will be for a while cuz I would practically go back into depression if he left in like a few days. I have Sasuke here with me now, and even though I have training with Tsunade-shishu (started calling her that now) and I've decided to secretly look into mine and Sasuke's family history, life is certainly going to get more hectic if Sasori decides to stay. Wait a second.. does Sasori know about the family history and vampires and everything else? if so, how long has he known? I'm going to have to ask him tonight.

_"Sasori, this is my boyfriend Sasuke, and Sasuke, this is my brother Sasori."_ I pointed to each of them when I said there names and watched closely as Sasuke and Sasori shook hands, I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's bicep and felt his muscles flex, he must be giving Sasori a really firm handshake with that vampire strength, I searched Sasori's face for any sign of pain that would come from such a hold, but I saw none. How is that...?

_"Nice to meet you"_ Sasori said, pulling back his hand.

_"Likewise"_ Sasuke almost hissed back.

An awkward silence took over the room as the two boys glared at each other. I cleared my throat.

_"Anyone what something to drink?"_

_"No"_ Sasukeand Sasori answered simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Great just great. My brother and boyfriend hate each other.

Just wonderful for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's short and it took me forever to write! but I mean what can you do about school, it's such a pain in the ass sometimes. I mean I had three assignments due all in the same week, each after the other.. one of Wednesday, one on Thursday and one of Friday.. I swear they should just shove them up their butts!<strong>

**Anyway, so I bet no one was expecting Sakura to have a brother aye? I was thinking about it over and over and thought it would be a good plot twist to this story. Anyone have any idea's on why Sasori didn't react to Sasuke's firm handshake? can you guess who his "group of friends" are? it's not really that hard to figure out but.. who knows, I could be unpredictable.**

**So, tell me what you think.. in a review, I will put the date when this story should be updated again on my profile. Also, I'm starting a new story (don't worry, I won't forget about this one and yes the spelling and grammar will be sooo much better) so if you're interested in taking a look, add me on author's alert and I should have the first chapter up around the 2nd of the 9th.. (I want to write as many chapter's as possible before I actually post the story)**

**Remember! review please !**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Beware The Trap Of Love**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Well, who's read the manga lately? please tell me I'm not the only one confused!? cuz I seriously don't know what's going on... I mean, I get what's going on.. just not.. how it happened.. does that make sense? I dunno..<br>_****_Anyway.. how's everyone been - random, but eh why not ask ya know?  
><em>****_I'm feeling a little random at the moment.. so trying to read through this chapter again and fix all the spelling was soo hard because I felt like doing something else, but I'm just like "it's for my beloved readers! I must update today!" so yeah. _****_Last week of school starts on MONDAY! that means I have two whole weeks of doing nothing but eat and sleep.. and write.. but I'm going away for a week, so this will be the last update until next month! _****_6/10/12 _****_But the good thing about that is.. I have time to go ahead and write heaps of chapters so I'm not far behind.. so CHEERS!  
><em>****_Anyway, enough of my rant, please R&R_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Outcome<em>

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen table, one hand holding my class of water, the other under the table squeezing Sasuke's hand. After I got my drink, Sasori and Sasuke followed me to the kitchen where we sat at the table, Sasori began asking questions like how we met, and how long we've been together and blah blah. I had told him that Sasuke was new to Konoha High and is good friends with Naruto, and that we seemed to "hit it off". It's not a complete lie, but he's not gonna know that. Sasuke answered with two months, seeming to leave out the week break.<p>

Sasori asked more about Sasuke and only really got one worded replies for most of his questions, which seemed to piss him off a little. Knowing Sasori, the protective big brother is stepping in, wanting to know what kind of person Sasuke is. I'm still not sure about that myself. He doesn't share much about himself and I only know the little things he tells me or when I ask him a question. I know things from reading his journal - which I really should give back, and somethings my grandmother told me that I don't really believe.

Tsunade has been a big help. With the whole training me thing, and getting me to study books she gave me on vampire history and medical textbooks given hidden secrets to how vampire's heal so quickly and how they live forever. I've been learning about a thing called "chakra" but I only really know the basics. A few times she got me to take days off from my practical and theoretical practice to tell me about the Uchiha and Sasuke. She didn't give much, just told me the little things I already know from Kurenai-sensei's class.

Speaking of her, she's been on leave from school. A few days after she fainted and I talked to her, she found out she was pregnant and took leave from school because she's under too much stress. I knew the real reason though, Sasuke's scares the hell out of her, and I also think it's a good idea she not go through that pressure while she is pregnant. Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru tells me, has been edgy since she left, he also said something about having to sleep on the lounge because Kurenai takes over the bed.

_"So Sasori, how have you been? I haven't seen you in three years! anything new happen with you?"_ I asked, trying to change the topic from Sasuke and I to Sasori.

_"Not really, now that I think about it! just school work and things with the gang.."_

"_How are they all anyway?"_

_"Konan is getting bitchy with Tobi because he doesn't shut up and Dei is 'bout to rip his head off"_

I felt Sasuke clench my hand tighter and I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he sat with his normal "high and mighty" posture, but he looked a little more rigid. Something wrong I can feel it.

_"You mean the annoying hypo one?"_

_"Yeah!"_ Sasori said, throwing his hands up in the air. He let out a deep sigh, his bottom lip sticking out. He tried to look down at his lip, a funny look on his face. I laughed at his stupidity. He's like Naruto in a way. But Naruto is constant, Sasori has his moments.

Everything went silent. I took the time to look at Sasuke from the corner of my eye again. He still looks rigid, like he's thinking deep about something that Sasori said. I wanted to ask but not in front of my brother. thinking of a quick excuse Sasuke and my self while standing up.

_"Well, Sasuke and I have a project to get started.. so we're gonna head up to my room, kay? if you need me, you know where I am"_ I pulled Sasuke out of his seat and practically made a beeline for my room. Sasuke trailed behind me, his hand still tight in mine. Once we were in my room, I closed the door and leaned against it, trying to catch the little breath I had left.

I looked around my room to make sure it looked presentable. I looked over Sasuke's left shoulder and found a bra on the floor near my hamper. I must have missed putting it in the hamper and didn't notice. Caught up in my musings, I didn't notice Sasuke turning around, and he just happened to turn to his left, meaning the first thing he would see would be my bra on the floor. without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and berried my head in his shoulder.

He seemed startled at the sudden hug for a moment, before slowly bringing his hands around my waist. I glared at my bra, hoping it would somehow disappear. But it didn't. I pulled away from Sasuke just enough to look him in the eyes before smashing my lips on his. I don't know what made me do it. Not like kissing Sasuke was bad, but I'm not sure how it's suppose help. Maybe get him distracted long enough for me to pick it up off the floor?

Pushing myself forward so Sasuke and I could make our way to my bed, I glanced at my hamper again, I felt Sasuke's hands push on the small of my back. Pulling away for air, his lips were on mind a few seconds later. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt my bedside dresser hit my knee right on the side. I pulled away from Sasuke and put my hand on my knee.

_"Ow, my knee! ow!"_

_"Sakura, are you-"_ Sasuke started.

I moved my hand away from my knee and gasped. A trickle of blood ran down my leg. I could not have hit my knee that hard! come on. I momentarily forgot that Sasuke was in my room, that he was a vampire, and what do vampire crave? blood. Blood that Sasuke was staring at intently. I looked up at him, and saw his eyes flash red. I quickly moved to my bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Going over to the tap, I washed the blood away, ignoring the slight sting and took a band-aid from my cupboard, placing it on the small cut.

I took a deep breath, unlocked the door and stepped out - putting my bra in the hamper as well and looked over at Sasuke - who was still staring at the place were I just stood a few minutes go. I walked over to him, feeling a little embarrassed about ruining the small moment I was trying to create.

_"Sasuke? are you alright?"_ I asked hesitantly.

He looked up at me, his eyes no longer red. He shook his head quickly.

_"I'm fine. Hows your knee?"_

_"All better!"_ I tapped the top of my knee, just above the band-aid. He nodded and looked away.

'What's up with Sasuke?' I thought. This morning he was edgy, and was in an almost bad mood all day, and then it got worse when he met Sasori and he was talking about his friends. Now, he just seems.. out of it even more..

* * *

><p>I looked down at mine and Hinata's intertwined hands and smiled to myself. Life seems a lot better since I started going out with Hinata. Even though she makes my day better when ever I see her, I still can't help but feel out-of-place somehow.<p>

Teme and Sakura-chan seem alright now, and I'm happy for them, but I still can't help but think about Sakura-chan being in the hospital. She didn't say much about what happen, and she was fine afterwards. Sasuke and Sakura's grandmother just glared at each other most the time - I didn't bother doing anything when I got a fist full of her glare. But Sasuke looked like he was about the sink his teeth into someones neck he was that annoyed.

_"N-Naruto-kun.. a-are you alright?"_

Hinata's shy voice made its way to my ears. I looked down at the pearl-eyed girl (I'm at least a head taller than her) and almost grinned wickedly at her. I stopped walked and embraced Hinata-chan in a hug, my head resting on her shoulder, nuzzling my head into her neck. I breathed in her sent and felt a strange feeling inside me. I held onto her tighter when I felt her small hands go around my middle and hold onto my shirt.

_"I'm fine, Hinata-chan! believe it!"_ my voice coming out muffled.

I could just imagine her face being bright red and it made that feeling in my stomach even more strange. It felt something was moving around in my veins, making my whole body tingle with excitement and energy. My eyes went wide with a sudden realization. The demon fox inside my body was getting riled up from Hinata-chan. This has never happened before! I've always had control! panic took over me that instant, I hastily moved away, feeling the whisker marks on my face burn, I knew by Hinata's expression that she was a little taken aback from my sudden movement. My vision became heightened as they turned red and became almost slits.

I stepped further away from Hinata-chan's stiff form, while trying to control the beast inside me. I fell to my knees, feeling my whole body almost shut down. I looked down at my hands and saw my nails become long and sharp. Panic took over my body as I began to shake. I'm losing control, I'm losing my control of this demon fox sealed within me.

Then it all stopped. The feeling went away, my face did not burn from the whisker marks on my cheeks becoming darker, my sense dimmed and my heart rate slowed down considerably. I felt Hinata's small arms around my shoulders, holding me to her chest. I didn't even realize I was shaking until I felt her shaking too.

_"Shh, ca-calm down, Nar-Naruto-kun"_ Hinata whispered soothingly.

I felt my whole body relax before everything became dark, my mind and body shutting down, Hinata's quiet voice echoed around my head as I feel unconscious.

* * *

><p>I tapped my fingers on Sasuke's chest. We're on my bed, Sasuke is lying on his back, hands behind his head, I'm next to him, my head resting on his chest. I could see his black shirt rise up, giving my a peek of his stomach. After Sasuke said he was fine, everything was a bit awkward. After ten minutes of silence I jumped on my bed pulling Sasuke down with him, had a quick make-out session and now, I think he's fell asleep.<p>

I sighed and looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful, like an angel, no worries in the world. He's really something. I'm still confused about the whole mate thing, I've been dying to know what happened to his family, and I've also been wanting to ask him about all those journals. But I'm kind of scared of what he would say if I asked, what he would think if I told him about my inner and everything that Tsunade-shishou told me during our training.

I closed my eyes and listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. Strange, arn't vampires meant to be dead? why does he have a heartbeat I wonder? oh great, another thing I need to ask him. Sasuke, you are full of questions that I'll probably never get an answer to.

_"You're an enigma you know that?"_ I whispered to myself.

_"I know"_

I opened my eyes and looked up at Sasuke and met his beautiful obsidian eyes. My eyes stayed locked with his until they went to his lips, a smirk present, I'm pretty sure he noticed me staring at his lips as he leaned forward and claimed mine with his. I smirked against his lips as I kissed him back. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, not even thinking twice. Our tongues battling for dominance (he won of course ).

I moaned into the kiss when I felt Sasuke push my further into my bed, I ignored the sudden dizziness in my head from loss of air. We pulled apart and his lips were on my neck. I trust Sasuke not to bite me and all, but with his mouth being so close to my neck, I can't help but be just a little worried at the possibility that he could actually bite me. Reading those medical books and learning about vampires, I found out that the jugular is one of the most tempting things for a vampire to resist.

Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate and I yelped. Sasuke pulled back so quickly, I thought he had whiplash. I reached into my pocket quickly and looked at the message. As fast as Sasuke got up, I was out of bed, throwing on a jacket and out the door, screaming to Sasuke, knowing full well he could hear me.

_"Naruto's passed out!"_I started, putting my shoes on. Sasuke ran down the stairs after me.

"_He's at Neji's"_

And we were out the door before Sasori could even ask what all the noise was about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Not very long I know, kinda rushed I know that too. So? who thinks they know what's gonna happen next? A lot of SasuSaku lip-action.. I debated to myself.. is it too early for Sasuke and Sakura to be making out (poorly) just after she found out a few things? is it too early? should I have waited another chapter or two? or did this work good with people? I don't want the chapters to drag all the way out to the 30s, so I'm trying to get all that I planed into the story before the 25th chapter.. it's hard.. I might need a sequel to continue on what happens... hmm.. I dunno. <span>IMPORTANT! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL THE 610/12!  
>Please review! it's great to know what people think of my story!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Beware The Trap Of Love_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: [AU] [Little OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart" SasuSaku<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I only own the plot and OC's!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Ok, so here's the deal; 1) go to my other story Fearless, read chapter 4 and it will explain what's going on. 2) Vampire Diaries season four will be on TV SOON AND I CAN'T wait!<em>**

**_That is all!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Naruto, Karin, and Sai<em>

* * *

><p><em>"How am I suppose to do that, idiot?!"<em> I screamed.

Early this morning - the day before we were going to head off on the start of this 'new mission', to kill pinky, Oro-bastard had that sick son of a bitch Kabuto, come and tell us that only the robot dude would be attending, and my job was to still manipulate Karin.

_"You'll figure out something,"_ Kabuto stated calmly, "_Orochimaru-sama is counting on you two to have Haruno Sakura killed."_

I glared at him. I glared at the robot. I glared at the ground and the wall. I glared at an unsuspecting guard walking the halls and got slight amusement when he freaked out and ran off.

I huffed, and turned around, stalking down the hall, an evil grin forming on my face when the guard I just scared off looked over his shoulder and thought I was after him.

"_This is crap."_ I muttered.

_"Oi, Sharky,"_ I turned around to see.. argh Sai, walking towards me, _"I would like to wish you.. wish you.."_

_"Luck?"_

_"Yes. I would like to wish you luck."_

Grinning, showing my sharp white teeth, I replied:

_"Your jobs harder than mine."_

* * *

><p><em>"Why the sudden change of plans Orochimaru ?"<em> Danzo asked, his voice steady, but laced with slight curiosity.

I looked over at Orochimaru and handed him the cup in my hand with his medicine I had just prepared for him after my talk with Sai and Suigetsu.

I too, am wondering why Orochimaru had told me to only let Sai go to the school. I understand Sasuke Knows Suigetsu and wouldn't trust him, but his dear Sakura knows Suigetsu, she probably has small amounts of trust for him. But now that Suigetsu isn't going to have close contact with that Karin girl at her school, he's going to have a harder time manipulating her

_"I have other planss in-sstore for Ssai to complete. I believe my dear Ssassuke-kunss best friend hass the demon fox sseald within him."_

And it finally clicked. The Mangekyō Sharingan can control the nine-tailed fox, and once Orochimaru has Sasuke's body, he will possess the sharingan as well.

_"You will be able to control the fox with Sasuke's sharingan and destroy Konoha and any other possible enemies."_

_"That'ss right, Kabuto."_

I looked over at Danzo, his hands resting on the top of that damned walking stick of his, a smug smile on his face. I raised a brow at his sudden smile.

Whatever is he thinking?

* * *

><p><em>"I met your brother."<em>

I looked up to see none other than Sasori standing in front of me, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

_"Really?"_ I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I knew he was in Konoha, but I don't care. I don't need to worry about my foolish little brother anymore. He can do whatever he wants.

_"He has found his mate,"_ Sasori said after a small silence, _"It's my sister."_ he growled.

Ah, so my little brother has finally found his mate. I wonder if he knows about Sasori.. I wouldn't put it past him not to, he's never been one for watching out for signs if a person is human or supernatural. And Sasori's little sister is his mate no less. What did he say her name was again? Saku? Sakura.

_"Well that sure is interesting,"_ Deidara muttered. _"Who thought innocent Saku-chan would fall mate to a vampire."_

_"That little bitch! I still want to rip her pretty little head off her shoulders and stab that bastard of a jinchuuriki!"_

I smirked, Haruno Sakura and my little brother. I've never met her personally, maybe I should pay her a visit? set her straight about Sasuke? It would certainly piss him off that I've been in contact with his mate.

_"What are you smirking about Uchiha?"_ Sasori inquired, only making me smirk even more. _"You better not harm my sister."_

I stood up and shook my head.

_"I wouldn't even dare."_

* * *

><p>When we got to the Hyuuga household, Naruto was lying on the couch, Hinata sitting on a chair across from him and Neji was standing near the window behind Naruto. I rushed over to Hinata and wrapped my arms around her in a bone crushing hug. She gripped my shirt and cried into my shoulder, small, deep muffled breaths came out of her mouth every so often.<p>

We sat like that, me on my knees, Hinata on the chair, hugging me and crying for about five minutes before she pulled away. After making sure she would be alright, I stood up and followed her into the kitchen to help make tea.

_"What happened Hinata?"_ I whispered while handing her a cup. She paused for a moment, a wired expression on her face that I just couldn't put an emotion to.

_"He..He.. c-changed."_ she said, her voice shaking with.. fear? sadness? love? anxiety? I don't know how she's feeling. I hugged her again and watched with worrying eyes as she put everything on a large while tray and expertly walked into the living room where the boys were.

I glanced at Sasuke as he walked over to me, pushing me to the side near one of the massive set of stairs that join at the top. I've been in this house - no, mansion, many times to know that this side - the right side, takes you to the east wing where Hinata's and Neji's rooms are.

_"What happened to Naruto, Sasuke."_ I demanded. It was not a question, and I know he knows that too. Saske looked down at me, obsidian eyes hard as stone, cracked for a slight moment.

I stared into confused eyes.

_"What happened."_ I repeated, putting a little more force behind my words. Naruto and I have known each other for a long time, he's like anther brother to me.

_"Naruto lost control."_ Sasuke said, walking away from me and going over to talk to Neji. I stomped my foot and turned to face Sasuke's retreating back.

_"Uchiha Sasuke,"_ I growled threateningly._ "I asked you what happened, so tell me in more that three words!"_ I put my hands on my hips and watched as he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, an unreadable expression on his face, but I ignored it. For the life of me, I will use every little power I have over him to get a proper answer.

I watched with satisfaction as he sighed and walked back over to me, wrapping one hand around my waist, he leaned in and whispered a few things in my ear. I looked back at Naruto, than Hinata who was staring into her cup.

_"Are you sure it's alrght?"_ I asked, my voice low, just so he could hear. I felt a warm hand touch my chin and I was looking into sinful dark eyes. Sasuke kissed my forehead and I smiled lightly.

_"Yeah, it's fine."_ he said almost lovingly. I mean, Tsunade-shishou said that Sasuke loves me, but can I really believe that?

_"Come on."_ he said, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

Sasuke and I stood in front of Hinata and she looked up, a small blush on her face from all the attention. Her face was sickly pale (despite the small blush), and her beautiful pearl eyes were now dull and lost looking.

_"Hinata,"_ I started. _"We have to tell you something."_

* * *

><p>I watched as Karin walked into her crappy little apartment complex she was currently living in. You don't wanna know what I had to go through to find this woman's adress; it was maddening!<p>

Briskly walking to the front of the door of the complex, I watched as she walked up the stairs, once she was out of sight, I pulled the door open and stepped in silently. Slowly following her around the bend of the stairs, passed all the rooms until she got to the very end and opened the door. Counting three minutes in my head, I walked charmingly to her door and knocked three times before stepping back.

A few seconds later, the door was pulled open and I was greeted with the sight of Karin in bunny slippers, a baggy blue t-shirt and a pair of track suit pants.

Her face lit up bright red, and I laughed at how she looked even uglier than she already was.

This made my day.

_"Suigetsu! what the hell are you doing here?!"_ She screeched and I covered my ears with my hands; still laughing at how hilarious Karin looked.

_"ha ha, you look so funny in those clothes!"_ she really did. It made her look fat.

_"What do you want?!"_

I walked forward and into her hou- apartment, and kicked the door shut, I sat on the crappy red sofa and put my feet up on the small glass coffee table, my hands behind my head in a laid-back position.

_"Well, I'm here because I have some business with someone and I need you to help me."_ I said, getting straight to the point. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can leave.

_"What? No way!"_ she yelled, folding her arms over her chest.

_"Not even if it's for your precious 'Sasuke-kun'?"_ I said his name in a high-pitched voice.

Karin looked at me for a long moment, then looked away, a blush on her face. This was too easy! I thought it's take more convincing and more effort than this!

_"Fine! what is it."_ she demanded.

"_Sasuke has found his mate; Haruno Sakura, Orochimaru doesn't like this, and wants her dead."_ I said in a tone that literally said 'I-don't-give-a-shit' which, I really don't care who and why Orochimaru wants people dead.

_"And what do you want me to do?"_

Karin sat down next to me, her arms still crossed and a blush still on her face. I smiled and ushered her closer, my lips were right near her ear. I could see her shiver as my breath sent chills down her spine.

_"**Kill **Sakura for me Karin."_

* * *

><p>I heard noises in the background, but I ignored it, my head was pounding and my legs throbbing like I just pulled a muscle or something. I rolled over so my right arm hang off the very comfortable sofa.<p>

_"S-so, you're a-a vam-vampire, and,"_ I know that voice! it's Hinata's! who's she talking too ? I tried to open my eyes to see, but I found I just couldn't.

_"And Naruto has a demon fox sealed within him."_

My heart leaped to my throat as I heard those words leave none other than Sakura-chan's mouth.

Forcing my eyes to open, I watched blurry figures for a moment before my vision became clear. I could see Sakura, Sasuke and Neji standing up and they're standing in front of a one-person-sofa, obviously with Hinata sitting in it as I couldn't see her anywhere in the room.

_"What about you Neji? what do you have to do with the supernatural?"_ Sakura-chan asked, her voiced filled with curiosity.

_"Naruto,"_ Sasuke said, his voice loud and clear. _"You're fnally awake."_

Everybody turned to look at me, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes, stretching and yawning. I stood and walked forward.

_"What's going on?"_ I asked, seriously. I don't know what happened. I remember being with Hinata-chan and I-I lost control and-

_"Hinata-chan!"_ I screamed, panic fully taking over my body. I didn't hurt her did I? No, I wouldn't hurt Hinata-chan!

_"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun."_ Hinata's soft voice broke my panicked thoughts and I stared at her before leaping forwards and hugging her tightly.

Everyone was quiet for what felt like forever, and when I finally did pull away, I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and I was pulled up forcibly and turned around, arms going around my middle. It took me a moment to realize that Sakura-chan was hugging me. I put my arms around her and rested my head on top of hers, (now being taller than her).

She pulled away only to yell at me.

_"What the hell is your problem?"_ she hit my shoulder, _"you scared the crap out of me!" she continued. "When Neji messaged me and said you had passed out I almost had a heart-attack!"_

She hugged me again, tightly.

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! but I'm alright now, believe it!"_

_"Dobe"_

* * *

><p><em>"You what <strong>ME<strong>"_ Karin pointed to herself, _"to **KILL** Haruno Sakura?"_

I sighed for the hundredth time. Karin hasn't stopped asking me the same question fir like-I dunno, fifteen minutes and it's seriously getting on my nerves.

_"Yes, that's what I'm saying! So are you in four-eyes?"_

Her eyes lit with flames at the nick-name, but said nothing of it. If she says yes, she'll have to meet up with the robot dude and myself somewhere so we can discuss the plans.

_"Ok!"_ she shouted, _"I'll do it! But not because you asked me to! Only because I hate Sakura anyway!"_

I nodded and smirked,_ "Whatever you say."_

Easy

As

Pie!

Whoever made up that saying must have been eating pie when they made that up...

Just to get that thought out there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I stood in front of my house. After Naruto finally woke up, we sat down and talked about a lot of things, like: Sasuke and I, Naruto and the Hyuuga's. We made a vow not to tell anyone anything.. not even Ino and TenTen. Hinata didn't like that idea, but I told her when the time was right, we could tell them.<p>

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and buried my head into his shoulder. It's been such a long day. With the whole Sasori thing and now Naruto, and Hinata finding out about all this crap.

I just want my life to go back to normal again.

I like having Sasuke here. I remember when I first met him in the car-park and I swore he looked just like the only survivor of the vampire clan centuries ago. Or when Kurenai-sensei fainted because she knew, she knew it was him. Or when I found his journal and found out that he's a vampire.

I pulled away and looked up at him.

_"Oh Sasuke, I wanna give you something."_ I said while taking his hand and unlocking the door. He didn't say anything as I again - for the second time today - dragged him up the stairs and into my room. He stood near the door as I went through all the paper and school books on my desk, trying to look for his journal.

_"Ah-huh!"_ I held up the book in my hand.

Turning around I walked over to him and took his hand and placed the book in it.

_"I'm sorry I took it."_ I said while putting my head down and looking away in shame.

When he was silent for a whole minute, I dared look up to look at his face. He was just gazing at the book in his hand. I thought he was angry at me when he looked up and took a step towards me. I didn't take a step back, he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't dare. I would be able to put my training with Tsunade-shisou to use if he did.

But in stead, he put his lips to mine and kissed me forcibly, most likely bruising my lips. I felt him bite my lip, drawing blood. I panicked for a minute, but I parted my lips anyway and I almost choked as his tongue made it's way into my mouth. I, not wanting to be over-powered so easily, kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and taking fists full of his spiky black hair and pulling hin closer; deepening the kiss.

Sasuke too a step forward, (dropping his journal), closing the door behind him, and pushed us in the direction of my bed. In two seconds, I felt my back touch the soft sheets of my bed. I thought about how fast he moved from my door to my bed, but it was pushed out of my mind when I felt Sasuke's lips touch my neck. I breathed out as his lips moved down my neck and to my collar-bone, then move back up. I felt Sasuke nip at the area near my jugular. I took in a sharp breath of air as the nipping began to feel like biting. Realizing what he was doing, I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed as hard as I could.

I heard a crash and prompted myself up on my elbows and saw Sasuke pressed against my wall, looking at me with fear in his eyes. I've only seen that look once before and that was when my grandmother attacked him.

Quickly I got off my bed and ran over to him, putting my hand on his knee.

_"Sasuke?"_

_"I have to go."_

And before I could even protest, he was out the door. I heard the front door slam shut and car tires screech on the road.

I looked at the wall and saw my lamp in pieces. I picked it up and put it on my dresser.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Reviews are welcome!<strong>

**How did I do with Itachi's P.O.V? I like Itachi and can't see him as a bad guy.. sorry if it sucks and anyone seems out of character..**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, I will, I will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Standard Disclaimer Applies<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I'm back baby! Full SasuSaku fluff (Sakura POV)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen: Love Is Wonderful<em>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, a little surprised to see my parents and Sasori sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast like a normal family would in the morning. My mum was in the kitchen making pancakes, dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and Sasori was trying to fit three whole pancakes in mouth. I laughed loudly and caught the attention of everyone in the room.<p>

_"Sakura honey! good morning, want some pancakes?"_ my mum asked all too happily.

I nodded and sat down next to Sasori, giving dad a kiss on the forehead on the way.

_"Morning daddy!"_ I said.

He nodded and a plate full of pancakes was placed in front of me. I picked up my knife and fork while I watched my mother cover my pancakes in maple syrup. Hearts formed in my eyes and my stomach growled. As soon as I could, I hurried into eating my room, beating Sasori at the little contest we had.

I was just washing my hands when there was a knock at the door.

_"I'll get it!"_ Sasori shouted while running to the door like a big red blob, kinda reminding me of Naruto when he ran super fast. Actually, even though Sasori and Naruto have different coloured spee-blobs, they actually run at the same speed. How odd. Sasori was sporty, but he wasn't the best runner. He said he didn't like running because hero's don't run away. Ha, idiot.

_"Sakura, look who's here!"_ I lifted my head up and saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen behind Sasori. I smiled at him. His hair was more tousled than it normally was, but it still looked sexy on him.

I stood up and almost dived into his arms. Good thing he was fast, I might of hit the floor if he didn't catch me. I laughed at the expression on his face and kiss him on the cheek (hello, parents around!).

_"Ahem, good to see you again Sasuke."_ my dad said, standing up and shaking my boyfriends hand. Sasuke shook it and put his arm back around me. Sasuke isn't shy, he's just not good with people. I wanna change that, but it's just how he is and I don't want to change anything about him... much.

_"Vampire."_ my mother said, her happy tone gone and replaced with a mean, sorta threatening growl.

_"Mum, could you refrain from calling my boyfriend and vampire and just trust me?"_ I said, my voice loud and strong.

What the hell? what's her problem? yeah, Sasuke's a vampire, so what? I don't care.. not now anyways and I'm not sure how the future is gonna go, but that doesn't matter. Sasuke makes me happy and that's what should be important to my mum.

I looked up at Sasuke and he had his normal expressionless face on, but the grip he had on my waist made me know that the comment really pissed him off. I stood on my tippy-toes and whispered a few words in Sasuke's ear. His expression went from nothing to 'oh-my-god-did-she-just-say-that?'.

_"Fine, you're gonna be late for school. You better get going."_ and she walked right passed Sasuke and I and up the stairs.

_"Well, let's go!"_ I dragged Sasuke to the door, picked up my school bag, and closed the door, dragging Sasuke to his car. We got in and the car. The ride to school was silent.

Seriously, what's up with my mum? I know all about the whole 'family buisness' and all, and I really don't know why my mum and grandmother don't like vampires. What's the big deal? yeah, I'm dating a vampire, so doesn't that mean he's not going to hurt me? Sasuke wouldn't hurt me. I'm training with Tsunade-shishou for crying out loud! isn't that enough? Oh! she's a vampire too! why doesn't mum and grandma hate her? heh, sons a bitches are just jealous that I have a sexy vampire boyfriend and they don't!

I smiled and laughed quietly to myself. That's gotta be it! they're jealous of me because Sasuke-kun is totally fine! and I get that sexy man all to myself and no one else can have him.

Oh my lord! what the hell am I thinking?! I mean, there is NO doubting it that Sasuke's hot! but when had I started calling him 'Sasuke-kun' ? that's really different. And now that I'm thinking rationally, I would never have said any of that. Not even to myself. So, what was that I just did? that was **_NOT_** me.

I put my hand on my head.

Great. Now I'm giving myself a headache by being confusing myself with my own thoughts.

_"What's wrong?"_ Sasuke's voice came out of nowhere.

I looked up at him, and felt my face instantly go warm. How am I suppose to look at him now after what I just thought? I get that he's my boyfriend.. but..

_"N-nothing Sasuke-kun"_ I put my hand over my mouth.

Oh my god! I just called him Sasuke-kun!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just calm down Sakura! there is nothing wrong with putting an affectionate suffix on your boyfriends name. _**Nothing wrong at all!**_

_"Since when did you start putting a suffix on my name? I-"_

_"I don't know! it just happened!"_

_"I was gonna say I like it."_

I looked at Sasuke for a whole minute, then I smiled. Not a happy smile, not a sad smile, or a knowing smile, an evil smile.

_"Ok, _Sa-su-ke-kun_"_ I purred, trying to laugh.

I watched as Sasuke went completely rigid. He still focused on driving, but I knew all he wanted to do was focus on me. I bit my lip to hold back my laugh and I smiled.

_"You're treading on dangerous waters, Sakura."_

_"Only if I go out too far."_

I laughed at Sasuke's expression and jabbed him in the side when we stopped in the school parking lott. I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my bag and getting out of the car, running off before he could say anything.

I hid behind a making-out Ino and Shikamaru, and they pulled apart.

_"Keeping going! I'm hiding from Sasuke-kun"_

_"Since when-"_

_"He will know where you are, Sakura."_ Shikamaru tapped against his ear twice before making back out with Ino. I clicked my tongue when Sasuke found me. I quickly moved next to Naruto and Hinata.

_"Save me!"_

_"Sure but who from?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, so shut-"_

_"Dobe, hand over my woman and you won't get hurt."_ Sasuke said. I wanted to laugh but I only giggled and cowered next to Naruto more.

Naruto, wanting to act like my knight in shining armor, pushed Hinata and I behind him and put out his arms, like he was a human shield.

_"You gotta get through me, first!"_

Hinata and I laughed and she hugged me, we took big steps back as Naruto was shoved to the side. Sasuke strode over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_"Ahh! Sasuke-kun let me go! Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan!"_ I yelled dramatically, putting my arms out to her like a child reaching for his mother. Sasuke pulled me into his lap and shuffled back against the tree in the middle of our normal sitting area. He rested his head on my shoulder, a firm and serious look on his face. I folded my arms and pouted.

_"Butthead.."_

_"Did you just call me... a butthead?"_

I laughed sheepishly and snuggled into my Sasuke-kun. I shook my head and kissed him, putting on my best southern accent.

_"I would never call you that."_ I tried not to smile. Sasuke gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off.

I looked over at the still making-out ShikaIno (couple name! Ino made them up) and the cute NaruHina and NejiTen. I sighed. Why can't my relationship be that easy with Sasuke? he always makes things difficult. He's sorta, kinda clingy and it's like if he loses control even for a second, he'll never get it back. But, the thing was, I already had some control. I had more control then what Sasuke thought. Well, more than I could handle anyway.

I sighed again. I still have so many questions I wanna ask Sasuke and I really wanna know the answers. I gotta get them. An idea flashed in my mind.

_"Sasuke-kun, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_ I asked.

I looked down at Sasuke, only to see his soft black hair, then I felt something sharp lightly scratch the skin on my neck. I breathed deeply. Well, more like tried to breath deeply. I remember what happened last night when Sasuke and I were in my room, so it makes me worried that he's gonna try something like that again and make a scene that would be very hard to fix, because that's all we need. I mean, I got Naruto and the boys to help, plus Hinata to distract Ino and TenTen. But that's not the point.

I felt his fangs scratch my skin harder this time, hopefully he didn't draw blood (it felt like he did though). I put my hand on his head awkwardly.

How does one deal with a blood lusting vampire boyfriend?

_"Sasuke-kun.. stop it.. you'll cause a scene that most_ likely can't be fixed."

He shook his head stiffly, keeping his mouth on my neck, I could feel his tongue glid along my neck and I suppressed a shiver. He definitely had drawn blood. My blood. He was drinking my blood! I tried not to panic.

_"Sasuke-kun.."_ I said forcefully. _"Please stop it. You're hurting me."_

I drew in a quiet breath when his teeth dug a little deeper. I dropped my arm and got my phone out of my breast pocket. I messaged Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. Before I knew it, Hinata had dragged the two girls away and I had the three boys surrounding me. I was glad we were down the back where no one could see us.

I put my hand back on Sasuke's head and tried not to cry. _"Sasuke-kun .."_ I whispered. _"Come on, please stop it!"_ I moved my head but it only hurt me more. What made him want to do this?! he's been so weird lately!

_"N-Naruto.."_ I sobbed, trying to get comfortable again without moving my neck.

_"Just stay still, Sakura-chan. We're gonna get Sasuke to let you go now. So just close your eyes and think of happy thoughts and it'll all be over in five seconds flat! believe it!"_ he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Instead of feeling Sasuke move from my neck, he held me tighter and I felt the wind rustle around me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that we had moved and I was standing with Sasuke near a tree. Sasuke growled and I looked up at him, his face was clean, but his already red lips, were now shinny. I realized with horror, it was my blood on his lips. I tried to wiggle out of his arms and run towards Naruto, but the voices of all four boys yelling at me, made me stop.

_"No Sakura _(-chan for Naruto)_ don't move! stay very still!"_ Their voices sounded panicked. I heard Shikamaru add in:

_"Don't cry either!"_ but a tear had already fallen. That seemed to catch Sasuke's attention. He pulled me away ever so slightly, just enough so he could see me. His beautiful dark eyes bled crimson and I couldn't stop another tear falling. That only made Sasuke's look worse.

His face twisted into a scowl, and he glowered down at me. His grip on my shoulders loosened and I took the chance and ran towards Naruto. I got to him and held me in my arms. I finally let all the tears fall and I held him tighter. I pulled away just in time to see the pain and anger on Sasuke's face.

He hit the tree that was next to him.

I stepped out of Naruto's arms and wiped away my tears, and forced myself to stop crying. I took a deep breath and held put my arms, like I was about to give someone a hug, I ignored the feeling in my neck, and my sudden shock slowly drifted off.

_"Sasuke-kun.."_ I slightly turned my head to the side and looked at him. Quickly, like a flash, he was hugging me like he was a little child. He rested his forehead on my not so sore shoulder, but he didn't put his mouth to any skin. I heard him a take a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

Before I put my arms right around Sasuke, I made a little flick movement behind my back and sent to boys away. When I couldn't hear them anymore, I let my legs buckle and we fell to the ground.

I held Sasuke for a while.. I knew class had started, but I didn't care. Sasuke and I stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, before I spoke.

_"What's going on with you Sasuke? this has got to stop."_ I started to smooth his hair. _"This is the second time this has-"_

_"I know!"_ he raised his voice. _"I know.. I-I don't.. Sakura.. I can't control it anymore.." _he trailed off, tightening his grip.

_"If you need help Sasuke.."_ I hesitated a bit,_ "I can help you."_

He shook his head firmly._ "No, Sakura,"_ he pulled away from me, got up and began to walk away. _"I should just stay away from you. I could hurt you."_ I jumped up, and felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

_"Sasuke!"_ I screamed, but he ignored me. _"Sasuke Uchiha, if you-"_ my voice cracked,_ "-if you walk away from me now, it's over!"_

He stopped dead in his tracks and I swore I heard him snarl. He didn't turn to look at me, but I knew it took every fiber of his being not to.

_"If you walk away from me, that's it, Sasuke. There will be no more us. You won't get a second chance."_

He snarled again.

This time, he turned around and stalked back over to me. _"Do you think this is easy for me, Sakura?!"_ he held my shoulders. _"I could end up killing you because I can't control my blood lust. This is to keep you safe!"_

"_You're not keeping me safe from self harm, Sasuke. You're only trying to protect me from you! face it, you're scared! just admit it."_

_"Fine! I'm scared Sakura! I'm scared I'm gonna do something stupid, and you are not going to be here anymore because of it!"_

He turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. I stared at his back, tears silently falling. I stepped forward and put my arms around Sasuke's middle and held him tight.

_"You don't have to worry about that Sasuke. I trust you." _a small smile made it way to my lips and I pressed into him more.

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun."_ and it's true. I really do love him.

I felt Sasuke take a deep breath and he twisted in my arms so he could hug me. I looked up at him and his lips were instantly on mind. I didn't bother to fight him, I just let him work his magic as he amazing kisser he is, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as he put his arms around my waist and spun us around. A musical laugh erupted from my very core.

_"I love you too, Sakura!"_ he whispered in my ear. I giggled and couldn't help the small blush on my face,

I honestly feel like the happiest girl alive.

* * *

><p>Through the rest of the day, Sasuke was extremely happy. He wasn't happy to the point it was out-of character for him, it was just so different to see him in such a good mood. Any chance he got, he would be asking me to say those three words to him. When we were lying under the cool shade of the tree at lunch, Sasuke's head was in my lap as I smoothed his hair from his eyes. He looked up at me with a shine in his emotionless eyes and asked me to say it. I smiled and answer back with a: 'I love you Sasuke-kun.' he would smirk and ask me again and again until we had to go to class.<p>

Sasuke parked into the empty driveway of my house and I got out of the car, quickly running up the stairs and into my room. I threw my bag on the floor and got down on my hands and knees, reaching under the bed and pulling out a blue and pink duffel bag. I put it on my bed and went into my draws. I put a change of clothes and my bathroom supplies into the bag, I grabbed a different pair of shoes and ran out the door.

Sasuke and I, are having dinner at his house tonight, and in all honesty, I don't think I'm going home tonight. I'm so glad it's friday and no one will be home until monday. Even though I miss Sasori, I know he's got things to do with his friends. In all honesty, I don't understand why he ever came back to "visit", he's barely talked to me, we've barely had time to re-bond.

A bad feeling made it's way into my stomach as I got into Sasuke's car, but I shrugged it off.

I looked at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye as we drove to his house. With the whole "blood lust" thingie.. Sasuke has been unpredictable and random. I just hope I can do something to help him. I'll have to ask Tsunade-shishou about it, but try and make it seem like an innocent question. I'm usually not good at lying.. but if I can keep Sasuke being a vampire a secret, I'm sure I can make it sound like it's not about Sasuke. Because Tsunade would tell my parents and they wouldn't want me to be around Sasuke when he could hurt me.

I'm not sure Sasuke would hurt me though. With the whole "mate" issue, I'm pretty sure he won't. I felt a good feeling course through me as I let a smile form on my face. I'm finally gonna get to explore Sasuke's house for real, and find out the answers to, hopefully, all my questions. I let the blush make it's way across my cheeks.

It's not a part of my plan, but I know what could follow dinner. Am I ready? I think so. Is it Sasuke I really want to lose my virginity too? I heard it hurts the first time, I hope it doesn't hurt too much. I mean, I've read about it in medical books at the library, and in sex-ed when we didn't have Kakashi-sensei. Slight panic rushed through my very soul for a moment - just a moment, not any longer. I felt Sasuke's hand on my bare knee.

Great, I chose today to wear my three-quarter jeans (it had gotten a bit warm, so I rolled them up past my knees). He must have been thinking the same thing, but neither of us said anything.

I let my thoughts drift to Sasuke's hand on my knee. I thought vampires skin was supposed to be cold, but he is so warm. Images of Sasuke's hands moving everywhere around my body made my stomach drop in an uncomfortable way, I moved a little in my seat, and looked out the window.

I don't think I'm ready for this. I can't do this. I think I might be sick. I felt my head rush and I put my hand to my temple. My heart started to pound and I could just hear Sasuke's concerned voice say my name. I didn't answer, just closed my eyes and let the feeling take over me.

It's happening again.

* * *

><p>I saw the dark fade into a bright light as I watched my inner walk towards me. She looked exactly the same as last time. I slowly smiled and waited until she (or I) had stopped walking.<p>

_'So we meet again.'_

_**'This is important.'**_

_'Everything's important with you..'_

**'Whatever. But listen, I want to tell you about a.. personal subject.'**

I bit my lip. I knew what my inner meant. She wanted to talk about sex.. about sex with Sasuke - a vampire - a very, powerful and possessive vampire. I gulped and nodded my head. My inner had to know what I was thinking. I mean, come on, she's me. It was still awkward though.

I felt my heart beat fast as she jumped into brief information about vampire sex. To say it made me feel a little sick, was an understatement, but at the same time, it also made me make my decision.

I wanted this, I wanted Sasuke. Tonight is the right night. And even though I now know the dangers, I'll be more careful.

Sasuke probably knows all the dangers. I'm far weaker than Sasuke, and not just because he's a vampire. I can be powerful in my time of need, like how Tsunade-shishou is showing me how to be, but I'm still not as strong as him. It'll be rough and it will seem like forever. I'll just have to wait and see how I feel in the morning.

_'Sasuke's knows all this too right?'_

My inner nodded and turned around, walking back the way she came, the light that she (or I) created followed her away. When I felt myself begin to fall again, I closed my eyes and let a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p>When I came into consciousness, I was aware of a very tangy and warm taste in my mouth. I kept my eyes closed and felt the soft silk on my fingertips. I'm definitely in Sasuke's bed. I stretched my arms out. Correction. I'm definitely in sasuke's KING sized bed. I rolled over and snuggled my head into his pillow, taking a deep breath and taking in Sasuke's scent. I knew, that his scent was all natural.<p>

The tangy taste in my mouth started to fade and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips and swallowed, feeling the same tangy flavor in my mouth again. Whatever it was, it must have been given to me by Sasuke.

I heard footsteps walk towards the door, and the door opened with a little creek.

_"Sakura, I know you're awake."_ came Sasuke's deep voice. Oh god. All that talk about sex made Sasuke's voice seem hot right now.

I peeked one eye open and watched as Sasuke closed the door and walked over to the bed and got in with me, wrapping his arms around me, cuddling himself into me. I let out a sigh of contentment and leaned more into Sasuke's warmth. God, he was hot. Not like looks hot, but hot as in, his body temperature. Maybe it was a vampire thing?

_"I drink a lot of coffee"_ Sasuke suddenly said.

I laughed at the randomness of what he just said. I rolled over fully so I was facing him. I raised a pink eyebrow and smiled at him.

_"Coffee keeps a vampire's body warm. You can drink tea, but coffee is better."_ he smiled at me and traced his fingers down my bear arms and to my hip. His hand dipped down a little and I felt his hand trace over my stomach. His hands are so warm, I had to resist the urge to moan at the feel of him rubbing my stomach.

What the hell has gotten into me today? I'm totally erotic and so.. not me. I looked at Sasuke and I stared at him and let my body relax. I felt Sasuke's hand trail back up my arm and down to my face, lifting my chin and kissing me on the lips. I responded a few seconds later. He pulled away and smirked.

_"Why don't you come down for dinner?"_

I smiled amusingly.

_"You can cook?"_

He smirked devilishly. _"Nah, I hired food from a restaurant who.. owed my a favor."_

I nodded and got out of bed, letting Sasuke lead my through his massive house.

The house was pretty much the same. Dark walls and candles. Old furniture was pushed against the wall, pictures hung of people who looked a lot alike. Sasuke didn't really give me much time to really look his house over, so I only got glances of things. We passed a door that was slightly ajar and I got a quick glance inside. The room was bear, with a single grand piano in the middle. I literally stopped and pulled my hand out of Sasuke's tight grip and walked back to the door, pushing it open more.

I turned a smile to Sasuke and pointed to the piano.

_"Do you play, sasuke-kun?"_

He took my hand again and pulled me down the hall. _"I do, I'll play something for you later."_ I nodded my head.

We got to just out of the living room and Sasuke stopped me. He looked at me slyly and I let a playful smile emerge on my face. Sasuke, what have you got planned?

Sasuke stepped aside and put his arm out, slightly bowing and letting me step forward, When I entered, I noticed the fire burning in the fireplace that looked ancient. Above it, was a picture of Sasuke's family - one that I had seen before, when I semi broke into his house. I stepped forward again and felt something soft on my bare feet. I looked down and saw a trail of roses. I followed the path with my eyes and smiled as they laid out on the table underneath our plates and bowls and dishes filled with hot, delicious food. Candles were placed close to the end of the table. I noticed two white cards cards with my name, and Sasuke's name on them.

Everything was perfect.

I turned a big smile to Sasuke and felt my heart warm with love. Who knew, Sasuke Uchiha could be so romantic? I sure didn't think he could be, and I was his girlfriend! Sasuke took my hand and started leading me to the end of the table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down, saying a small 'thank you' as he pushed my chair in. Sasuke took his seat opposite me and lifted up a wine glass. I followed his actions and and lifted my glass as well. I just noticed they were filled with red wine. We clinked our glasses together.

_"To my beautiful girlfriend, Sakura,"_ I smiled, _"the one I love more than anything."_ I felt my heart flutter as his words left his mouth. Could this moment get any more perfect? I smiled at Sasuke as we took a mouthful of wine and began to eat. My stomach fluttering with butterflies for what was to come of my questions and the only thing that would make this night complete.

I wanted this. Sasuke wanted this. I love him. He loves me. For now, I just want this moment to never end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: DONE! wow.. what a looooong chapter.. well, I had to get this out-of-the-way.. because, sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon.. but, that means, I'll be able to edit it... a lot! and if you want, you can read it again and see how much better it will be with better spelling...<strong>_

_**Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review. I decided to change my mind on the whole "waiting until december" thing... but 'Fearless' is still going to be on Hiatus until next year.**_

_**with love,**_

_**Ceridwen-sama.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Beware The Trap of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Standard Disclaimer Applies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Full SasuSaku fluff (Sakura POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen: The Day After <em>

* * *

><p>I looked at Sasuke guiltily and took another mouthful of my drink. My mouth is so dry it's impossible. I swallowed hard and straightened my back. I can't back out now. I have to do this! I have to get my answers now, now while I have the chance to talk to him about it he'll have nowhere to run.<p>

I cleared my throat and Sasuke looked up from me. He was fiddling with something in his pocket just a minute ago, but I think I might have interrupted. I stared into his dark eyes and I saw my reflection.

I wasn't even near to Sasuke's beauty. He's this beautiful, shining diamond that everyone admired, and I'm like a fake red ruby that didn't even shine. I can't even understand why Sasuke would choose me. There are so many other beautiful woman out there that he could have. But then I remembered the mate thing. I think, that's the first question I should ask. But how to ask it is the question.

_"Sasuke..."_ I started, leaving off the "-kun" suffix. Sasuke looked up at me and frowned, probably from not having the suffix on his name anymore. I suppose, it didn't take him long to get use to it, during the day, I found myself almost saying Sasuke without the suffix, but I remember and use it anyway. _"I was reading one of Tsunade-shishou books in vampire's she is having me study, and I came across a section about 'mates'."_ at the time, Sasuke had just taken a mouthful of wine. He put his hand over his mouth so he didn't spit it out.

Now, if my plan went the way it went in my head, I should get my answer from him. I watched Sasuke swallow his drink and put his glass back down the table. He mirrored my actions, but instead intertwined his fingers and rested then under his nose. His facial expression became guarded and his body went rigid. I waited for a moment, and then continued.

_"I haven't been able to talk to Tsunade-shishou about it,"_ I looked away from my glass, so I could look at Sasuke.. but he was gone. _"Sasuke-kun?"_

I felt two hands cover my eyes, and a warm breath on my neck. I smiled lightly, anticipating what Sasuke was going to do next. I felt myself be swirled around in my chair and Sasuke's hands were taken away from my eyes. When my vision focused, I looked at Sasuke and instantly saw his eyes. They were a crimson red, with three tomoe spinning inside them. I couldn't help myself stare at how breathtakingly amazing. I watched everything around me go black and the burning imprint of Sasuke's eyes stayed in my mind.

I felt myself falling, but not like when you have a dream and you feel like you're falling off a cliff at an unbearable rate, it was like, Alice In Wonderland falling: everything was slow and simple, non-stressful and calm. I watched images pass by me, images of people, places and things. I looked all around me, all the information and words embedding themself inside my head.

When I felt my feet touch the ground, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What am I going to open my eyes too? I mustered every bit of strength I had to open my emerald orbs. The first thing I noticed, was how old-fashioned everything looked. I turned my attention to the beautiful woman sitting on a chair in what looked like a kitchen. In her arms, was a small boy - about eight years old. She was talking to him about something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I walked forward and caught a glimpse of the woman.

I gasped and staggered back, my eyes going wide. She looked just like the woman on the painting in Sasuke's house. Could this be his mother? is Sasuke trying to show me something about his past?

I walked forward again and looked at the small boy in her arms. He was so cute and small. His baby features. Sasuke never lost them. His hair still spiked up at the back and his eyes showed so much more emotion than they do now. I felt something swirl in my heart and it began to feel like a numb ache.

I turned around and walked forward and out of the kitchen, into what looked like a living room. I saw the same picture, but beautifully new and painted. Maybe the one Sasuke's has was re-done? there is no way it could've stayed so perfect after what seemed like years. How old is Sasuke really? He looks only 17.

I felt warm hands wrap themself around my waist. I looked down and saw a little Sasuke hugging me. My heart stopped for a total of five seconds. My breath hitched and my knees went weak. I bent down to his level and stared into his emotion filled eyes. What happened to this sweet little boy? what made his eyes go so cold? what made him lose his innocence? I felt my heart warm again, as his hands touched my face.

_"Sakura.."_ a deep voice whispered. I knew it to be one person.

Sasuke.

Little Sasuke vanished from my view and everything changed. I was standing amongst a heap of dead bodies, blood filling the streets and stoking my bare feet. I took a sharp breath and held my hand to my mouth. I was moved forward by an invisible force. I wanted to close my eyes and run away, but, I couldn't. Something or someone was pushing me and I couldn't stop. I got to a door and I practically walked through the closed-door.

When I entered, everything was dark. I could only smell the horrible stench of blood. I could feel it on my feet, surrounding me in a red pool of warm sticky blood. The blackness went away when I stepped forward. Like someone had turned on a very bright light, I could see the whole room. It looks like a bedroom. In the middle of the floor were two bodies, blood spilling from them and rolling down in lines towards me. I gasped. Sasuke's mother and father. Standing over them, was a boy around thirteen. He held what looked like an old-time katana in his hand that was dripping to the floor with blood.

Red eyes looked up and straight through me. I turned around, and found little Sasuke on his hands and knees crying, I took a step towards him and kneeled down. I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, but my hand went right through.

My heart clenched in my chest and I turned back around. What is Sasuke trying to show me? I looked harder at the figure with the red eyes, and focus on his face.

I knew one thing, he had the same eyes as Sasuke did now. Guarded and hard as stone, no emotion at all. What changed him? did he kill all of Sasuke's family? did this man with the red eyes change Sasuke? I clenched my fist and found something of invisible confidence. I stalked forward and into the shadows, the same bright light following me. I looked at the boys face. The murders face.

_"He's my brother."_ came Sasuke's voice again. I could hear the sadness and anger in it and I looked around me. Where was his voice coming from? why was he showing me this?

The scene in front of my changed and I looked around me again. I'm back in Sasuke's his house, staring up at him. His eyes no longer spinning red.

_"Sasuke-kun... what's going on?"_

_"I wanted to show you something from my past.."_ his voice broke and cracked for a minute before he pulled me to my feet. I felt the world around my spin for a moment, but Sasuke held me up so I didn't fall.

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me softly. I'm not sure what he was trying to tell me, I'm not sure if I'm suppose to get any of it. But I knew one thing. Sasuke wanted to open up to me and he's trying the best thing he can. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back with twice as much passion. Sasuke ran his hands down my sides and I felt my back collided softly with a wall, my legs were holstered around a waist and hands held me up my holding my thighs.

I ran my fingers through Sasuke's hair when his lips moved down my neck and back up to my lips. He pulled away and looked at me with a fire in his eyes that made me lose my breath.

_"Sakura.. there's something-"_

I leaned in and claimed Sasuke's lips on mine, cutting out his words. I already know what I'm getting myself into with this, and I really don't care. I felt the wall leave my back and the soft silk sheets on Sasuke's bad replaced it. I love how he does that.

We pulled away and I smiled at him, my eyes, hopefully, portraying everything I'm feeling. Sasuke smirked, his eyes lighting with that fire again, it made the feeling in my stomach waver and I lifted off his shirt. His stomach. His abs. His biceps. His scars. He's perfect. Undeniably perfect to me.

_"I love you Sasuke-kun."_

He smirked and kissed me hard. Filled with passion and love and everything I could've wanted out of a kiss.

_"I love you Sakura."_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was aware that Sasuke wasn't in the bed with me. I opened my eyes and sat up, holding the white silk sheet to my body. I looked around the room. All around the bed, I could see fluffy white feathers and torn apart pillows. I turned around and saw two holes in the wall and the sheets I was using to cover my body have a few rips in them.<p>

What the hell happened here?

I got off the bed and tied the sheet around my body so it wouldn't fall off. As I took a step, I almost fell down because of the sharp pain that shot straight up between my legs. I tak a deep breath and grabbed my bag that was in the far corner of the room, and made my way to the bathroom in Sasuke's room.

Closing and locking the door, I dropped the sheet and turned to the shower. While doing so, I caught a glimpse of my back in the mirror and I staggered back to get a better look. I had two hand marks on my shoulders that started bruising, and, what looked like scratch marks on my lower back. I faced the mirror fully and saw bruises on my inner thighs. What..?

I quickly got in the shower and washed my body, careful not to touch the black, blue and purple bruises on my body. I knew I was putting myself in great risk doing this, but I didn't think I would have my body bruised like it is. I turned off the shower and stepped out, drying myself and dressing into the black short shorts and gray long sleeved top.

I brushed my hair and put my hand on my stomach. It's growling.. I feel like eating tomatoes..

I skipped out of the bathroom and down the hall, down the stairs, into the living room (that was now clean) and into the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting at a bench, a cup of coffee in his hand and a serious expression on his face.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_ he would have heard me, right?

He turned his sharp gaze onto me, and I watched as it instantly softened.

_"How are you feeling, Sakura?"_ he asked, his voice full of concern. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the actual kitchen. I smiled and reached for the bowl full of tomatoes. I brought a tomato to my lips and took a bite. How I'm glad to see a tomato! I looked up at Sasuke, his eyebrow was raised in an amused manner, and I almost laughed. I held out the half eaten tomato to him and smiled sweetly.

_"What some?"_

Sasuke just shook his head and smirked. I shrugged again and ate the rest of the tomato.

_"My back really hurts.."_ I told him, standing up straighter. _"And my legs... my legs hurt too."_ is it just me, or is it cold?

I rubbed my arms with my hands, trying to warm myself up. Somethings wrong with me. I'm not normally this happy in the morning. I should still be tired and all monster on everyone. Is it because I'm with Sasuke? could something be wrong with me? I highly doubt the latter. I'm a perfectly healthy person. I eat right, sleep a lot, get heaps of exercise (now especially with Tsunade-shishou training. Which reminds me, I have to meet up with her today).

_"Yeah, you'll sore for a while."_ Sasuke said, interrupting my thoughts.

He was in front of me in a second, running her finger down my cheek. Suddenly, I began to feel hot, not cold, but hot. Like, I was heading straight into a fire. I frowned again, but said nothing to Sasuke. I didn't want to worry him. Not after last night. I smiled at him one more time before my expression turned serious.

_"What the hell happened to your bed?!"_ I screeched, my good/wired mood suddenly replaced with my normal/morning mood. _"There are feathers and ripped pillows everywhere!"_ I did hand movements, my hands moving around to emphasize the word everywhere.

Sasuke looked down to the ground, but said nothing. I saw a small blush trying to creep up his neck, but he kept it from his cheeks. Realization hit me. That.. that was from last.. night? Oh my god! what did he do that put two _holes_ in the wall and _RIP_ pillows? I suddenly felt a bit sick, but ignored the feeling. Next time (I blushed at the thought), I think, I'll hide a camera in my bag and make sure I catch everything.

I smiled to myself. It's be a bit weird to watch, but I could see what happened, and that's really all it would be for. I could delete it and pretend like it never happened. I laughed to myself and held my hand to my mouth, trying to keep my laughs contained.

_"Can you take me home? I gotta meet with Tsunade-shishou in an hour to train.."_

I started to walk towards his room to grab my bag, when Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me too his chest. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke kissed me hard and pulled back before I could kiss him back. I feel the air around me moved slightly, then my bag was in my hands and we were out the door and into his car.

I laughed and couldn't help myself from saying:

_"Do you know how hot it is when you do that?"_

I got no reply, but his smirk said it all.

* * *

><p>Training with Tsunade-shishou... went well to say the least. It didn't go horrible. But trying to hide the pain in my legs every time I had to run or kick that horrible, ugly training dummy that kind of resembled Kakashi-sensei. I also had to avoid removing my thin jacket during training so Tsunade-shishou wouldn't see the marks on my back. She would start answering questions that I don't really want to answer.<p>

Five hours later, I walk out of the hall panting and hot. I just wanted to get into my car, drive home and soak in a hot bath and go to bed. It sounds so good now.

I shoved the heavy books in my bag that Tsunade asked me to read from. I sighed. I still haven't read the last chapter of the book she gave me last week about chakra. Which, I'm glad I got almost to the end before todays training. Tsunade had me practice chakra control - which, apparently, I'm good at controlling chakra. So, you could say, being told that with the time and effort, I could become as good as my teacher with chakra control, was the highlight of my training today.

I unlocked my car and opened the door, throwing my bag over the seat and into the back of my car. I got in and closed the door, putting my seatbelt on and turning the key in the ignition. I drove tiredly home, my thoughts drifting away.

I have felt strange since I woke up this morning. Something in me feels different. Maybe it's because I'm no longer a virgin. Which, I haven't really had the time to process in my mind. I'm not a virgin.. I know longer have that innocence.. I'm no longer 'pure'. Something in my warmed and I felt my face light with a smile at the feeling. It's like, it's like a glow is warming up my whole body with this pleasurable feeling. I just can't describe it.

I opened the front door, unaware that it was unlocked. I trudged up the stairs, my mind still in a daze. Opening my bedroom door, I put my bag on the floor and turned to my bed. Only to see someone sitting on the edge...

...Staring right at me.

I staggered back, my hands instantly driving for my bag, which held a new weapon Tsunade-shishou wanted me to learn how to use. But the person on my bed, jumped, with quickness and grace, like a cat, towards me. I jumped out-of-the-way and ran for my window. It's a pretty big fall if I chose to jump out. If I had time, I could move along the ledge to my parents room, and get to the secret door they showed me just incase some vampire or any other supernatural creature tried to attack while I was home alone. The secret compartment in their wardrobe held weapons and asphodel liquidized was filled right up in needled a even some of the weapons were covered in it.

I felt myself be pulled to the ground, and my body twisted so I landed on my side and not my stomach. I kicked the person - male, by the size of his hands - in the face. He made a hissing sound as I kicked him again. I crawled forward and felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I quickly jumped up and made a beeline for my door. Successfully, I made it out.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and try to spin me around so my back would hit the wall and have my pinned, but with strength I never knew I had, I elbowed my attack in the face and stepped hard on his foot, running the short distance to my parents room. I dived into the wardrobe as soon as I opened the door. Pulling the handle that was on the wall at the far end of the back of the wardrobe, I shut it behind me and fell to my knees.

I breathed deeply and tried to stop my beating heart. The same, warm feeling I got in the car returned to me and soothed my body and mind. I had no time to think about what it could be, because the door to the secret compartment opened. I turned my wide green eyes towards the door and almost had a heart attack.

I knew that face. I couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget it from the little bits of Sasuke's childhood that he showed me. The times I got to glance at the picture over the fire in his room.

It's Sasuke's brother.

I moved back, my instincts telling me to get as far away from him as possible.

I watched with frightful eyes as Sasuke's older, murderous brother took a step forward, but was knocked back by an invisible wall.

_"What..?"_ I heard him growl under his breath.

I frowned and stood up. The warm feeling washed over my soul and gave me a sort of confidence. I walked right up to the edge of compartment door in my parents wardrobe and looked into the black eyes of Sasuke's brother. He looked up at me, and his eyes did the same thing Sasuke's did. They tried to look into my soul, but unlike Sasuke, I could feel my inner blocking him from my mind, blocking him from entering my soul and captivating me.

I felt a sharp thud in my stomach, like something was kicking me from the inside, but it wasn't painful. I put my hands on my stomach and looked down. What in god's name was that?! first the acting weird and now the strange feelings? I should've told Tsunade-shishou about my weird mood this morning. But that would have creating question that would've needed to be answered.

Remembering that there was a murderous vampire in my house I looked up to see him frowning at me.

_"What was that?"_ came his voice. I frowned and shook my head.

_"Why are you here? what do you want from me?"_ I questioned, taking a step back and picking up the closest object to me - which happened to be a syringe filled with asphodel. I held it tightly in my hand, but the thud in my stomach didn't settle.

_"I've just come.."_ he trailed off and looked at my abdomen and back to my face. _"..to talk about Sasuke."_

My attention completely went to Sasuke's brother now, and the feeling in my abdomen only worsened. It was like a bad ache more than a thudding worried feeling. This was a feeling of terror and anger. Terror, because of Sasuke's brother being in my house. Terror, because I'm alone in my house with this vampire.. this murderer with only some invisible force keeping him out and a whole lot of weapons. Anger, anger for what? anger that he wants to talk to me about Sasuke? Anger, anger because the feeling in my abdomen; the feeling in my chest and heart, it tells me to be angry, it's telling me I need to fight.

Taking another step back, I leaned against the wall right at the back of so I could still see in front of me, and I slid to the floor. I need Sasuke. How would he take his brother being here? being in my house? knowing about me? putting me in danger? Sasuke, is possessive, but if he found out about this, he would never let me out of his sight again.

_'That might be a good thing..'_ the thought drifted across my mind, but I shook it off and out of my head

_"Keep talking."_ I said, holding onto the syringe tighter. It might break if I keep holding onto it this hard.

I felt the thudding in my abdomen again. I put my hand on my stomach and put a little pressure on it. The thudding feeling thumped under my hand and I let out a gasp. What is that?

I looked back up at Sasuke's so called brother, but he was already gone. I slowly got up from my spot on the floor, and clutched the syringe in my hand. Taking a few steps towards the door, I slightly stuck my head out and looked about the room. The door was ajar, but the window was right open. He must have went out through the window. I saw awhile piece of paper pinned to the door, and I pulled it off, going over the words.

_I'll be back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Dun Dun Duuuun!<strong>_

_**Reviews are appreciated** _


	21. Chapter 21

**_Beware The Trap of Love_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standard Disclaimer Applies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Rant: Gomen ne! I know people were not very happy with me kinda copying Twilight, gomen, I realize everyone likes how I don't copy twilight and I kinda just ruined that for everyone! I'm so damn sorry!<br>**__**But, to put everyone's worries at ease, I'm not gonna copy twilight with the whole "gets pregnant and has like a super fast pregnancy" thingy because that's just lame and I haven't even finished things with Orochimaru and Sasori and Itachi and whatever else I've thrown in, so NONE of that will be happening until they're all sorted out, so keep calm!  
><strong>__**Ok, rant over.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty: Blood<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Back off Bitch"<em>

_"Who are you calling a bitch, you blonde!"_

_"At least I'm not a slut redhead like you!"_

_"How dare you!"_

_"How are, YOU!"_

I rubbed my temples and leaned into Sasuke chest.

Karin and her little gang had showed up in our area and started bullshit. I decided to stay out of, Hinata is too sweet for her own good, and TenTen is off frolicking with Neji somewhere. The only one left was Ino, and she wanted to let off some steam after she told, Hinata and I, Shikamaru hadn't slept with her for two weeks. Finding out one of my best friends, was having sex with her boyfriend and didn't tell me, made me feel a bit sad, because Saturday night, I had a three-way chat with the girls and told them.

_"Make them shuddup"_ I groaned into Sasuke's shoulder.

It's rather cold today. Which is weird because it was hot yesterday. Anyway, I snuggled into Sasuke's warmth. He held me tighter in his lap and I felt that strange feeling again. Sasuke's back went straight and I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

It's been a week since Sasuke and I first... done 'it', and since his brother, whose name I remembered to be Itachi, had showed up at my house. I didn't tell anyone about it, and I haven't told anyone about the weird feelings either.

It's so weird. I've been wanting Sasuke more. Not in just a physical way. I mean, my attraction is there for him. But, wanting him to always been around me, and when he isn't I'm always moody and upset and... scared. That feeling in my stomach would always burn to life when I was with him, like, something inside me was happy. I'm happy when Sasuke's around, but the happiness is so intense now. If that makes any sense at all.

And oh my god. Food! I've been eating so much. When I'm not eating, I'm with Sasuke, and when I'm not doing either, I could be talking to the girls or asleep. Trying to sleep. I get so uncomfortable and move around a lot. It got so bad last night, I couldn't deal with it, and called Sasuke. He snuck in my bedroom through the window and cuddled with me until I fell asleep.

He didn't say anything about it this morning, but I know my strange behavior has been worrying a lot of people. Namely Sasuke and Tsunade-shishou.

Also, I've noticed, I've caught the attention of the new 'member' to our group. He goes by the name of Sai. He's kinda like Sasuke (but not as good-looking), but he's very socially awkward.. I mean literally. He's only been here for a week, but Naruto's warmed up to him.. and when Naruto warms up to someone, everyone else whose good friends with Naruto, instantly relaxes.

Sasuke, tells me he doesn't trust the 'new guy' and is thinking about ripping his head off if he keeps staring at me like he does. I mean, I've noticed a few times that Sai has been looking at me AND Sasuke with a careful eye, and he's always got that sketch pad out. I've seen some of his drawings and they're actually pretty good.

But, anyhow, I've caught his attention even more with my...strange mood swings.

_"You think so too, right Sakura?!"_ Ino shouted at me.

I turned my head and looked over at Ino and Karin with a confused look on my face. I have no idea what I'm suppose to be agreeing to. I saw Karin snicker and put her hands on her  
>hips.<p>

She turned her smug smirk to Ino.

_"Not even your best friend listens to you!"_

I fully lifted my head off Sasuke shoulder and swung around so I was on the ground. Marching my way over to the redheaded bitch, I grabbed her long, ugly red hair and pulled down as hard as I could. Karin screeched like a banshee and brought her hands to her head. I pulled her right down to the ground and so she was on her stomach, I put my foot under her and kicked her over so she was facing me. I smiled when I saw the small trickle of blood fall from her head when she hit the ground.

I breathed in deeply and the best smell made its way to me and blocked out every other sense but smell. Suddenly, I felt really hungry. Like I haven't eaten in days. I felt the world around me go blurry and my heart started to race as I looked down at Karin. The blood trickling down her forehead started to become the main focus. I saw Shikamaru grabbing Ino, but I didn't pay attention.

Like I was some powerful goddess, I kicked Karin hard one more time, making her grunt in pain, before kneeling down next to her, grabbing her hair with my fists and lifting her head up. I could see the panic in her eyes as she stopped moving altogether. I smiled devilishly at her, the powerful, hungry feeling increasing.

Just before my tongue could touch the sweet smell of the blood on Karin's forehead, strong arms wrapped around my middle. I hissed and kicked and threw punches everywhere, but the strong arms stayed in place. Seconds later, the ground hit my back softly. I looked up at the graying sky.. everything suddenly drowning on me. I had just wanted to drink Karin's blood. I just wanted to rip her neck a part and drain all that, warm red blood out of her veins. I want to be a doctor.. I'm suppose to save lives... not try take them away.

I felt Sasuke lean over me, and I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. What's happening to me? I felt the sharp stab of hungry twist my stomach and I pushed Sasuke away, sitting up as fast as I could. I put my hand to my mouth, the feeling of wanting to be sick churning in my stomach. You ever get that feeling, where you're so hungry that you feel sick? that's how I'm feeling at the moment.

_"Sakura, are you okay?"_

I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and stared into his beautiful obsidian eyes. Why is he so perfect? my stomach began to relax as I kept staring at him, but the hunger still stayed. I put my hand on my rumbling stomach. I need to eat something. But what do I feel like eating? the word blood passed through my head a few times, but I ignored it.

_"I'm fine Sasuke-kun... I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry, Karin isn't hurt is she? I'm so sor- hungry.."_

_"What?"_ Sasuke gave me a confused look, and moved back as I stood up, ignoring that smell of Karin's blood that had formed small droplets on the ground where she was standing. I walked the short distance to the canteen, and paid a dollar for a tomato.

I looked over at Sasuke who eyed me suspiciously, and I took a bite out of the fruit and smiled contentedly as I swallowed it. I went to take another bite, when my stomach churned and I felt the need to be sick arise again. I dropped the tomato, which Sasuke caught with his fast reflexes. He went to hand it back to me, but I turned it away, putting my hand up to my mouth.

_"Sakura? are you alright?"_

I shook my head and felt the tears pickle in the corner of my eyes.

_"I'm gonna be sick!"_

Before I could heave up my guts outside the canteen, Sasuke had glimmered us to the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p>I looked at Karin as she held the ice pack to her head. Her glasses left on the kitchen table. Her eyes were closed, and she had her elbows rested on the table. Sai sat to her left, and I to her right.<p>

The room had been silent - no one daring to talk - for the last twenty minutes. Karin refused to tell us what had happened after I left to report to one of Orochimaru's henchmen. She seemed dazed and lost when I found her in an empty area at the back of the school. Now, she just seems confused and even more lost.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, when Karin muttered a 'shut up' under her breath. I scowled. Maybe, whatever happened, Sasuke made her forget? it wouldn't be the first time he had done that to someone. His Sharingan, has powers way past my imagination.

Now that I'm thinking about, I'm being pretty smart and observant. I've always had someone else that did all he thinking, while I did the action. It's weird being the one doing all the thinking, and not the fighting. I frowned at looked over at Sai. He held a book in his hand and had his face right in it, seeming to forget about everything around him.

I wanted to take the book out of his white hands and then hit him over the head with it. He is supposed to be on our side! instead, he left Karin almost unconscious on the ground, to run off with Naruto and his little group.

Speaking of which, I don't why Sai is here. He should be with Naruto, gaining his trust, and then slowly Sasuke and Pinkys. But instead, he is sitting here with Karin and I, reading a book about - I leaned over the table a little and squinted my eyes - 'How to Comfort a Friend', I scoffed and stood up, heading towards the door.

_"Where are you going?!"_ Karin asked, her voice a little shaky.

_"Out."_ I replied, opening the door and stepping out. I closed it and made my way down the hall.

* * *

><p>I pouted at Sasuke and folded my arms across my chest. I watched as he paced around the room. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me, opening his mouth, but then closed it again.<p>

After I spent twenty minutes in the girls bathroom, Sasuke took me straight back to his house. My parents and Sasori are at home today and I don't think I could tell my parents I've been sick. They would freak out and make me go see Tsunade-shishou, and I really don't want to do that.

Sasuke stops pacing and sits on his bed next to me. He gives me a sideways glance and puts his hands on his head, pulling at his raven hair. I bite my lip. I would really like to do that right now - run my fingers through his hair, I mean. I giggled lightly. His hair just looks so soft. Images of the last time I was in his room, flash in my mind and I smile to myself.

I want to do that again. I know Sasuke will probably say no, but I can give it a try. I don't really care about the bruises or whatever else. They'll heal. I did a good job of covering them up last time, didn't I? so Sasuke shouldn't have any objection. But, he's been so... much more - for lack of a better word - snuggly with me since then. Not that he wasn't snuggly before, but that was more of possessiveness.. now it's_ cuddles _and_ snuggles_.

I shook my head and stood up. Sasuke is Sasuke. He can change all he wants, but that cold, dark, emo brooding boy is the one I love and I'll always see that in him. Things are hard now, but it's just the start of the relationship. I love him, he loves me, I know about the mate stuff, I'm training with Tsunade-shishou, and as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing else we have to worry about... besides my parents and Sasori.. and maybe Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

Sasuke lifted his hands from his head and looked up at me. His dark, soulless eyes looked at me with confusion. I smiled, and leaned down, running my hands through his hair. My fingers tingled and I had to control myself not to gush about how soft his hair was. Sasuke kept staring at me, not saying anything. I ran my fingers through his hair again and again, until he seized my wrists.

_"What are you doing?"_ His voice is a deep sexy rumble, and I feel my heart flutter. Can he hear my heartbeat now? can he hear my shallow breathing? how well-trained are his senses? I still have so many questions I need to ask him, and I've only got to ask him one of the many I have: when will he open up more?

Instead of answering his question, I leaned forwards and claimed his lips with mine, putting my hands on both sides of his head to hold him in place. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his. Sasuke moved his head back to pull away, but I used that new-found strength I have to keep him in place. When I felt the need to breathe, I finally pulled away.

Looking up at him through my lashes, and bit my lip. I put my hands on his chest, and pushed him down. I watched as his eyes lit up, and a knowing smirk dazzled his lips. I got on the bed and straddled him, tucking some of my hair behind my ear, I leaned down and kissed him. This time his lips moved against mine, trying to dominate me. Sasuke put his hands on my hips, and before I could even do anything, Sasuke had flipped us over so he was leaning over me.

"Sa-ku-ra" He purrs my name, as he leans down again to kiss me, his tongue gliding across my bottom lip. I slightly open my mouth and let our tongues meet. As a war between us began, I let my hands roam freely. Over his strong shoulders, in his hair, down his chest and to his abdomen, and back up to his hair, tugging at his raven locks to pull him closer. He groaned into the kiss and pulled back, trailing featherlike kisses down my jaw, and to the corner of my mouth, his lips moved back up my jaw, and to my ear, lightly nibbling at my earlobe.

My hands move down and I find the hem of Sasuke's shirt, he pulls back, and helps me pull it over his head, Sasuke throws it on the floor across the room. I stare at his rippling muscles, but don't get a chance to do anything further, Sasuke's takes my wrists and lift them above my head, his fingers intertwine with mine as he kisses me again. I squeeze his hands as his lips move back down my jaw and to my neck. Sasuke runs his nose against my neck, and releases my hands. I can practically feel his heartbeat against my chest he is that close.

I run my fingers through his hair again and he groans once more, kissing my neck, nipping and sucking. I know what he wants. I tilt my head to give him better access to my neck and he pulls away to look at me, a frown on his face. I don't say anything, and neither does he. I smile and nod once, and Sasuke hesitates for a moment, before his lips move back down to my neck. His tongue glides across my skin and it tickles a little.

I take a deep breath, and an image flashes in my head. When I told Sasuke I loved him. Before that he seemed to have lost control and bit me. That didn't feel so bad.. but it still hurt. Now that I'm going to let him do it again... will it hurt a lot? or less? I don't have long to think about it, when his teeth sink into the neck. I gasp, and my hands hold his shoulders. His arms are on either side of my head.

I close my eyes. I guess it's not that bad. It feels weird, slightly painfully, but something I would let him do again. Time passes, it feels like forever, but I know it's only been at least two minutes. Sasuke pulls his head back, and he takes a deep breath, and I feel his tongue glide against my neck again. I moan lightly and open my eyes. Sasuke looks at me, and I feel my mouth go dry.

His lips are tinted red, and glisten, my blood still on his lips. His normally pitch black eyes, are now red with three spinning tomoe. I let my thumb follow the vain like lines up to his eyes. I feel them pulse under my finger and it intrigues me. I feel myself frown, but I cup Sasuke's cheek, and move my thumb lightly. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch, licking his bottom lip, and sighing in contentment.

_"Sasuke-sama!"_ a loud voice bellows from down stairs. Sasuke turns his head, a frown marries his brow, and his off me and out of the room in a flash. I blink, and feel my body go limp, and my eyes get heavy, I can't keep them open anymore.. I close them, and surrender my body to sleep.

* * *

><p>I sit up quickly when I hear a loud bang. A sharp pain hits my neck, and I bring my hand up to hold my neck. I hiss lightly as I move my fingers over the small bite marks.<p>

Oh, thats right. I let Sasuke drink my blood. Smiling to myself, I fall back on the bed, and laugh, an overwhelming, unexpected, unexplained laugh overcomes me, and I cover my eyes with my arm. I let my laughter consume me. Why am I laughing? what it so funny that I am overcome with an animated laughing fit? could I be laughing at how surreal it is that I'm dating a vampire? that someone I've known almost my whole life is an immortal demon fox container? or that my parents are vampire hunters?

I laugh harder, taking big gulps of air as I do so. I feel weight on the end of the bed, but I don't do anything.

_"Sakura?"_ I hear Sasuke ask, I can hear the concern etched into his voice. I am surprised I can hear him at all over my laugher. I feel my bubble of laughter turn into sadness and anger, and it turns into wild sobs. The tears start falling down my cheeks, and I sit up. Falling into his lap, I cry and cry and cry, until I just can't cry anymore.

Sasuke awkwardly holds me in his arms, rubbing my back. I keep my head buried in his shoulder. It's all too much now. I love Sasuke, and I'm not exactly sure of anything right now. All I really want to do, is sit at home, and watch movies with my mum and dad, and have fun times with Sasori. I want to just get out of Konoha for a while. Away from Sasuke, away from school, away from my friends, and Tsunade. I just want to be with my parents and brother, and be a proper family again.

Is that so much to ask? just to be away with my family for a week? what will Sasuke say? **why should you care what Sasuke says? **my inner snarls. I inwardly shrug. When was the last time I had a semi-normal, only in my head conversation with my inner?

I swallow, and pull back from Sasuke.

_"Can I have a glass of water, please?"_ I ask, and Sasuke nods. I lie back on his bed and watch him walk out. Once he's out of the room, I crawl off the bed and over to my bag, pulling out my phone and messaging my mother. A few minutes later she messages back, and I smile in triumph. I text her back, and get back on Sasuke's back. I'm not going to tell him I'm going. Not until I'm actually far away enough he can't catch up to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Rant part 2: I feel really bad... I feel like I've let my readers down with that last chapter and it being all Twilight-y.. it's really bugging me... but, from now on... no more Twilight... does that sound good? yep, ok.<br>_****_Reviews are appreciated.._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standard Disclaimer Applies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Alrighty people, I need you to answer a question for me.<br>**__**How many chapters of Beware The Trap of Love would you like to see?  
><strong>__**I haven't made up my mind yet, and I'm just going with the flow.. but I really want to hear the readers thoughts and whatever. So if you could please let me know in a review, it will be highly appreciated.  
><strong>__**Oh, I spent a considerable amount of time looking up "niisan" it means "older brother" and apparently it can be used on older boys names who are an "older brother figure" to you.**_

_"Sasuke and Sakura sitting inna tree"_ -Talking (" ")  
><em>Sasuke and Sakura sitting inna tree<em> - thoughts  
><strong>Sasuke and Sakura sitting inna tree<strong> - inner Sakura  
><em>'Sasuke and Sakura sitting inna tree'<em> - on the phone (' ')

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One: Hot Springs Resort<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah-huh... ok Sakura-chan... I can do that... yeah everyone else can help Sakura-chan, don't worry...ah-huh... he will find out you know... I know, I know... ok... have a safe trip Sakura-chan! bye."<em>

Everyone including myself looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised. He pocketed his iPhone, and scanned over us before answering.

_"That was Sakura-chan."_

_"We know that you idiot, but why did she call you?"_

_"Well, if you knew it was Sakura-chan, why did you all look at me like that?!"_

Neji-niisan opened his mouth to say something back, but I spoke before he could.

_"N-neji-niisan you d-don't have to y-y-yell at Naruto-kun."_ I whispered, putting a hand on my cousins arm.

Neji-niisan looked down at me and sighed, wrapping an arm around TenTen and frowning. I turned back to Naruto-kun and nodded, telling him he can go on with explaining.

TenTen, Neji-niisan, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto-kun, and I are all crowned in a circle in our claimed eating area. Sakura-chan had messaged us all to meet here, but when everyone showed up except for her, she called Naruto-kun and explained to him why she wanted us to meet.

_"Sakura-chan and her family are going on a getaway holiday for week, but Sakura-chan doesn't want Sasuke-teme to know about it because he'll want to go with her, or won't let her go."_

I looked at Naruto-kun and he narrowed his gaze, his beautiful blue eyes telling me it's some vampire thing. I glanced over at Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru has his arms wrapped around Ino's stomach, standing behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. I know Shikamaru is a vampire as well, Neji-niisan tried to deny it, but I could tell by the way Naruto gave me a pointed look, and Kiba, he's not a vampire, he's more like Naruto-kun, but with no demon. But no one has seen him for a few days.

I've had so much trouble dealing with all this new information. I've been talking to Sakura-chan about it a lot, and Naruto-kun has been very understanding. Neji-niisan has been helping me out a lot to. I've even begun training with him again!

_"Sakura-chan is leaving in an hour and wants us to distract Sasuke. She says he'll be here in an fifteen minutes."_

_"It's a little short notice, Naruto."_

_"But Neji-kun, Sakura is our friend and we want to help her."_

_"It's really troublesome."_

_"Shika-kun, please do this for me?"_

Shikamaru and Neji-niisan growl, before shrugging. I clap my hands. Sakura-chan has been so nice to me lately, and if I can help her get a holiday, I will do my best to let her have one!

* * *

><p>I put my bag in the boot of the car and go back inside, passing my dad on the way. I jog up to my room, and pick up my comforter and pillow. Looking around, I check to see if I've forgotten any bags, when I find none, I walk down the stairs again and out the door, hosting my comforter and pillow up in my arms more so they don't fall on the ground and get dirty.<p>

_"You got everything, Sakura?"_ my mum calls out to me from the front door.

I put my thumb up and get into the car, leaning back, I sigh and close my eyes. One whole week without Sasuke. One whole week with my family. Lets just hope Sasuke isn't too mad at me. I mean, I know I should tell him that I'm going away with my family for a week, but I feel he's gonna make something big out of it, and I don't what that. I mean, he's stuck to me like glue enough already, I don't want him here while it's suppose to be "family time".

Sasori, my mum and dad get into the car and the doors shut at the same time. I open my eyes and glance at Sasori who is sitting next to me. He leans back and puts his hands behind his head, a small smile on his face.

_"When was the last time we did something like this?"_ my brother mused, taking out his phone and checking the time. _"It's only 9:30 in the morning and we are gonna travel six hours to a hot springs resort!"_

Laughing, my dad pulls out of the drive away, and goes down the road, turning a few corners and driving down the very busy, small town Konoha. Sasori's right, when was the last time we did something like this? it feels like forever since we've actually done family stuff. In all honestly, I'm really looking forward to this trip.

As time goes on, I find myself becoming restless. What's Naruto and the others doing right now? I hope everything is okay and it's going fine with Sasuke. I look down at my phone, but see no messages. everything must be fine then - at least if it wasn't, I'm expecting someone to try and call or message me at the very least.

I leaned my head back against the window and closed my eyes, letting the quiet of the car send a peaceful feeling throughout my body. Leaving Konoha made me feel calm and at some sort of peace with myself. Away from Sasuke, away from school, and all my friends, my grandmother, Sasuke's murderous brother. Just being away from all the bullshit, feels like all the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders and I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. The feeling is too amazing.

We have six hours before we arrive, and I'm going to get in a hot spring as soon as I get there, I seriously don't care what anyone else says, so I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

><p>As I got out of the car, I yawned and stretched. Being in a car - asleep - for roughly six hours really does bad things to your back.<p>

Sasori walked around the car to where I was standing a put an arm around my shoulder. I look up at him and smile. He has to be at least as tall as my dad now, just a little shorter than Sasuke maybe.

_"Finally, a week away with just me and my family!"_ he bellowed, putting his fist in the air. I laugh, a musical laugh and punch him playfully in the arm.

_"Sasori-chan! help your father carry our bags will you!"_ my mother yelled, leaning over the bonnet of the car, she smiled at us and I rolled my eyes.

Mum has been a little weird lately. I know she; dad, and grandmother, aren't very happy that I'm with Sasuke, but mum has been trying to understand how I feel. I'm not sure why the sudden need to understand my feelings have become one of her main priorities, it's nice though. My mother has a hate towards vampires - not as bad as my grandmother, however, it's there and I'm sure it's not going to go away anytime soon. I don't want my parents to force themself to like Sasuke, I want them to like him the way he is, and respect that I love a vampire: a vampire that fate chose for me.

Wow... I sound like Neji.. wait, thats destiny. Isn't destiny and fate kinda the same thing? putting my hand on my head, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out, then smiling. No thinking. **Just have fun and relax.**

* * *

><p>I watched from afar as Naruto-kun talked animatedly to Sasuke, Neji-niisan, and Shikamaru. I can't hear what they're saying, but so far, we've all done a good job at keeping Sasuke distracted. Sakura should be arriving soon. Anyway, Sasuke doesn't even know where she went, so he couldn't find her. Could he?<p>

_"Hey, Hinata, are you alright?"_

I turn around and look at TenTen. She's leaning against a tree, her arms folded over her chest. Ino sat on the ground, her legs out in front of her, her right foot on top of her left. Her arms were holding her up a little bit behind her. I shook my head and smiled at them.

_"N-nothing is wrong... I-I'm just thinking of S-Sakura-c-chan."_ I stutter, putting my hands behind my back and looking down at the ground.

_"I'm sure she's alright!"_ Ino said, her voice strong and loud and filled with that normal happy confidence.

I wish I could be like Ino, Sakura-chan and TenTen. They'll all confident people. They're pretty and funny, they are not afraid to stand up and fight for themself. I really admire them.

_"I have to admit,"_ TenTen started. "Sakura has been acting kinda weird the last week or so.. I can't explain it, but it's like something's changed."

I nod my head, agreeing with her. Sakura has been very moody - a lot more than usual.

_"Is it s-s-something we've d-done?"_ I ask, looking up at my two friends.

_"I don't think so Hinata."_ TenTen spoke, bring a finger up to her lip.

_"Could it be Sasuke? she did say that he's been different since... well, you know..."_ Ino trailed off.. her blue eyes glancing over at Sasuke. Her eyes lingered a little longer before I noticed her look over at Shikamaru, who was leaning against a tree.

_"I don't think sex could change a man and his girlfriend that much, Ino."_

_"D-don't speak t-t-to loud."_ I mutter, consensus of the three vampires and one fox demon not that far away from us.

Both girls look over at me, and I blink at them. I lean closer and whisper so only they can hear.

_"Let's just f-f-focus on S-Sakura-chan."_

* * *

><p>I let the hot water relax every muscle in my body. That wired, happy and content feeling helping my body calm down and soak in the beautiful feeling of having the water cover my entire body.<p>

After we brought everything to our rooms (I'm sharing a room with mum, and Sasori with dad). I got my pajamas - which consisted of long, baggy pink and white striped pj pants and a blue spaghetti strap top - a towel and made my way to the hot springs. I turned left a few times in the hallways and walked down one of those spiral stairs, and took a right into the ladies changing rooms. I put my stuff in one of the many compartments, and skillfully got out of my clothes (without the other woman seeing the small bruises on my lower back, that had not completely healed yet), I put a towel around my small frame and made my way into the hot water.

My towel is currently on a rock thing right behind me. I lean back against the warm rock (there is like this little seat thing, I claimed it as my territory while I'm here so no one else has dared come near me), and closed my eyes, letting everything below my mouth sink into the water.

This is so relaxing! I can't remember the last time my body felt this at ease. Thoughts of Sasuke popped in my head, but I pushed them away, my inner practically blocking anything Sasuke wise out of my head. **This is suppose to be a get away from all that!** she scolds me. I mentally roll my eyes, and sigh, blowing bubbles as I do so.

I open my eyes to magical laugher, my mother is in front of me, her whole body covered with water (besides her head). She sat down next to me and leaned back, mirroring me. We both sighed at the same time, and I bring my hand to my mouth, she did the same thing. I giggled, she's copying me! that feeling in my abdomen came thudding back, like a happy feeling inside me. I turned to my mother, and she turned to me. Her eyes were shining with pure peace and happiness, then her eyes glared at something on my neck. Oh no.

Bring my hand up to the left side of my neck, and let my index finger trace over the two bite marks. I forgot about those. Mum turned her whole body towards me and pulled my hand away from my neck, and turned my head to the side so she could get a better look. An annoyed, don't-touch-me kinda feeling invaded my mind.. like the time Itachi got into the house and cornered me into my parents secret compartment in there closet.

I sighed and pushed her hand away from my neck. It's really none of her concern what Sasuke and I do together.

_"You let him feed off of you, Sakura?"_ her voice sounded full of disbelief

_"It was only once, mum, I swear!"_ I put my hands up in a defensive manner.

_"You shouldn't let him do it at all. If he loses control he could kill you."_ she reprimanded.

_"But he wouldn't!"_ I said, a little more forcefully than I intended.

_"Do you know what a vampire's mate's blood does to them? if you let him feed off of you, he'll get a addicted."_

I looked at my mother, eyes wide and mind completely blank. Sasuke didn't say anything of the sort. Maybe he thinks I already know so he didn't bother to tell me? maybe he doesn't know himself? or, could it be that mum is just trying to scare me into not letting him do it again? but, if it happens quickly: he feeds off me, then becomes addicted at that exact time or slowly: it happens over a certain amount of feeding. The latter is better than the former, but if not, I'll be gone for a week and Sasuke doesn't even know where I am, and I made sure not to tell anyone where we were going.

_"He doesn't know you're here does he?"_

I shook my head.

I found myself being dragged out of the relaxing hot springs, my towel wrapped around me, and that pulse, thumping feeling making my lower back hurt, but I ignored it. I quickly got dressed (hiding the remaining bruises) and followed mum to our room. I got my phone out of my bag and saw that I had twenty three missed calls and sixteen messages all from Sasuke.

I put in Sasuke number and waited for him to answer, on the second ring he picked up.

_'Where are you?!'_

I moved the phone away from my ear, closing my right eye, a frown on my face. I put the phone back to my ear.

_"I'm with my family, why?"_

_'You up and disappeared, didn't tell me where you were going, and didn't answer back to my calls or messages.'_ His voice sounded full of worry and authority and warning, with a hint of... fear? Sasuke Uchiha scared?

_"I'm okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back in a week and-"_

_'A week!? No, where are you, I'm coming to take you home. Now.'_

Who does he think he is, ordering me around like that?

_"No, Sasuke."_ I snapped, leaving off the 'kun'. _"I'm not. I need this break away from you and Konoha. You'll have to wait until I get back."_ and with that, I hung up, turned my phone off and put it in my bag.

* * *

><p>I paced around the room, holding onto my phone, waiting for Sakura to call me back.<p>

When she called and asked me to meet her, I didn't think I would be standing chatting away with the dobe, Hyuga and Nara. Sakura didn't show up and I started to get worried. She said she'd meet me here, but it took me almost all day to realize she wasn't coming. When I announced that I had to go, everyone tried to make me stay, my suspicion was proven right when Sakura's friend Ino blurted out that Sakura went away with her family for a week. Words couldn't describe how pissed off I was.

I ran home, and called her straight away, when she didn't answer her phone after the fifth time, I messaged her and massaged her, I called I don't know how many times; now I'm pacing around my room like a drug addict waiting for his supplier to show up.

My phone started to vibrate and I looked down, it was Sakura.

_"Where are you?!"_ I shouted, my voice projecting into the phone. It's not like I meant to yell that loud.

_'I'm with my family, why?'_ she sounded completely baffled as to why I asked.

_"You up and disappeared, didn't tell me where you were going, and didn't answer back to my calls and messages."_ I realized as soon as I said that, that my voice sounded shaky, the authority and warning was there, it's always there, but that slight hint of fear.. I wasn't expecting my voice to have any trace of fear in it. Ever.

_'I'm okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back in a week and-'_

I cut her off.

_"A week!? No, where are you, I'm coming to take you home. Now."_ she is not leaving for a week! Sakura is not going to be away from me for a week, and that's final.

_'No, Sasuke.'_ she hissed at me. _'I'm not. I need this break away from you and Konoha. You'll have to wait until I get back.'_ and with that, she hung up on me.

I scowled. How dare she hang up on me! I threw my phone on my bed and sunk to the floor, my hands pulling at me hair. I growled, feeling my anger swell. Sakura just full out told me that she wasn't going to tell me where she is, and that I'd have to wait to see her.

The fact that she didn't tell me she was leaving for a week, pissed me off the most. What, doesn't she trust that I'd be able to handle it properly? I would most certainly not be in the state of emotional wreck as I am now, I wouldn't have to be worried for her safety. Yeah, she's with her family and I know they won't let anyone hurt her, but I'm not there. I'm not the one protecting her, they are. She's my mate, I shouldn't have to be away from her if I don't want to. Can't she understand that I need her?

Then there was that... _thing._ That thing that always thumps whenever Sakura is happy, sad, angry or nervous. It just randomly thumps and I don't know what it is! what if it's hurting her? hasn't anyone else felt it when they are around her? what about Naruto? he would have surely felt something like that, I can't be the only one.

I stood up, and bit my lip. I can't wait for Sakura to be back in a week, I'm going to go insane if she's away from me any longer. I flash stepped to the bed and picked up my phone. She's only been gone for not even twelve hours and I already feel like I'm dying!

_"Argh... SAKURA!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Rant: So, because I come from Australia, when I read other fanfiction on and the spelling is "mom" instead of "mum" it makes me write "mom" sometimes, so when I read through my chapter and fix whatever needs to be fixed, the main thing I had to fix in this chapter was "mom" to "mum" how insane is that?<br>**__**Another thing, is when I try and write in another character's pov, I'm not exactly sure how to portray it. Like Hinata! sweet, kind, shy, innocent, and I think to myself **_**'what type of thoughts and feeling would she have? what way would she word those thoughts and feelings?'****  
><strong>_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! please review and tell me what you think!**_  
><em><strong>mwah<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ceridwen-sama<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot.. I also don't own any cheap Twilight rip offs I've done.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I know I did! I got my own new computer! and I've been spending almost all my time putting all my documents and stuff on.. so I'm sorry this chapter is a little late.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Two: Set in Motion<em>

* * *

><p>I looked up at the ceiling, I was spread out on the bed, my phone in my right hand. After I told Sasuke he would have to wait a week to see me, mum, dad, Sasori and I went to have dinner. I left my phone in my bag and turned off. Two hours later when mum and I came back I turned my phone on and almost regretted it. I had thirty-four new messages. Three from Naruto, five from Ino, one from TenTen and Hinata, and the rest were from Sasuke.<p>

I spent an hour and a half reading through all of the messages. Sasuke's took the longest. Twenty-four messages. Some were single messages with just "Sakura" and others, were long, heartfelt messages about how much he loved me, and they actually made me cry. Ino's messages - all five of them - just had "sorry" repeated twenty times. TenTen and Hinata's message were asking how the trip went and if I was okay, while Naruto's had a mixture of TenTen, Hinata's and Ino's.

I sit up, and look at the clock next to me. '9:55' it read. Sighing, I stand up and walked towards the balcony door. I open it quietly, knowing that mum is fast asleep. I close the door, wincing when it made a rather loud 'click'. I stood still, staring at mum hoping she wouldn't wake up. Minutes ticked by, and I knew mum wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I lean against the railing and breathe in the cool, fresh air. This was suppose to be a get-away. A get-away from Konoha, and Sasuke, and training. I just wanted to get away from it all. But, it seems that, wherever I go, something is going to follow me. Whether it is messages and phone calls from friends, to just being homesick. Is it too much to ask just for a weeks peace?

I seriously don't get why Sasuke can't just leave me alone for a week. Yeah, the occasional text or call is fine, but not like he is now: messaging and calling me non-stop. I feel like calling him and threatening to leave him if he's doesn't calm the hell down and leave me alone. I can imagine him now, sitting out the front of my house, his hands in his beautiful, spiked up, soft hair, a frown on his gorgeous face. I shake my head, no! I will not think about him like that.

I looked down at my phone as it starts vibrating. The caller ID says it's Sasuke again. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I answer the phone, bring it up to my ear, and all I can hear is breathing.

_"Sasuke-kun..?"_

_'...Sakura.'_

I smile lightly and close my eyes, the wind makes my hair sway lightly, and I push a piece behind my ear.

_"Sasuke-kun, is all this messaging and calling really necessary? I mean, calling or messaging once in awhile is fine, but this is starting to be a joke."_ I say in a matter-of-fact tone. He needs to hear this.

_'It's not a joke, Sakura. I feel like you've practically abandoned me!'_ his voice sounds strained and so un-Sasuke like. It's frightening.

_"But I haven't abandoned you, I can't believe that you would think that I could."_ I snap, trying to keep my voice low is hard when trying to deal with a possessive vampire._ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going on a holiday with my family, Sasuke-kun. I did it because I knew you would act like this and you wouldn't let me go."_

_'Damn straight I wouldn't let you go! you're off somewhere away from me and the only way I can talk to you is over the phone! how am I suppose to protect you when I can't even see you?!'_

_"I don't always need you to protect me Sasuke-kun! I can protect myself! and it's not like I'm alone, are you forgetting who my parents are?"_

This is completely ridiculous. It's unnecessary that he has to protect me all the time. I protected myself from Itachi and I didn't have anyone to help me, I did fine on my own! if I can protect myself from someone like him, I can sure as hell protect myself from some brute trying to hit on me! he's totally overreacting and it's pissing me off.

_'No you can't, Sakura! you can't protect yourself all the time!' he paused, taking a deep breath. 'there are people out there who you, or your family can't beat! that's why I want you to tell me where you are so I can take you home.'_

That's it. How dare he say I can't look after myself. How dare he demand me to give up my holiday just so I can go back to a selfish, possessive bastard who can't even leave me alone for seven freaking goddamn days! if he keeps acting like this I'll have no other choice but to tell him it's over. I don't care if I'm his mate, I don't care if the fates chose us to be together, if Sasuke can't give me space, then I'll leave his sorry ass and wait for him to come running back to me begging for me to take him back.

_"No, Sasuke. I told you before, I'm staying, I need this week away."_

_'Then you and I can go away for a week.'_ he said, his voice begging.

I sigh, he still doesn't get it.

_"I need a break from you too."_

Sasuke went quiet, I can't even hear breathing on the other side. I tap my index finger against my lip and wait.

_'You're not..you're not going to..leave me..are you?'_

I bite my lip. Is this what he's so worried about? me leaving him? why would I ever want to do that? yeah I know I was gonna leave him if he didn't stop with all the messaging and calling, but it wouldn't be forever, just until he got the point that I don't have to be with him all the time - I don't think I could stand to see him distraught.

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun.. I'm not going to leave you."_ I try to say it in a sweet, motherly type of tone, making sure I said it slowly so he got every single word.

I heard him release his breath, and I could clearly imagine his very sexy smirk on his lips.

_'I love you too Sakura.'_

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, Sasori walking next to me, his hands behind his head in what I like to call the Naruto-pose. Mum and dad held hands, laughing and pointing a different things at all the stores.<p>

Early this morning, we traveled the short distance to the major mega markets just outside the area the hot springs resort is located, I wasn't very happy to wake up at eight this morning. After Sasuke and I said we loved each other (well... I guess you could call it 'making up') we talked for another good two hours. Just about random stuff, nothing really important. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who suggested that I go to bed. Complying, I said good night, promptly hung up and went to bed. I didn't sleep though. I just stared at the wall, thinking about stuff.

But right now, I should focus on spending time on my family.

_"Oi Sakura!"_ I turn around and look at Sasori._ "How about we go get some lunch, yeah?"_ he says pointing at mum and dad.

I look over at them and my eyes soften. When was the last time they had time together? without any work or worries, or vampires. It seems like so long ago. I turn back to Sasori and nod my head, following three steps behind him.

We get to a small restaurant and take a seat outside. I order a coke and a burger, and Sasori gets the same. As we wait for our meal, I watch Sasori closely. Even with all the drama, I still haven't forgot about Sasori. His episode of strength when Sasuke shook his hand, or his moments of speed. It's been in the back of my mind for awhile down but I haven't been able to properly think about it. Now though, I have a small moment to think about it.

It would make sense if Sasori trained to be a hunter like mum and dad, it would make a lot of sense, and I know that Sasori knows about Sasuke-kun being a vampire, but other than that I'm not sure what else he does know. I could ask him what else he knows, but would he want to tell me? I don't want to make anything awkward.

Anyway, here it goes.

_"Sasori, how much do you know about..."_ I lean it... _"vampires?"_ my voice quiet so no one else can hear me.

He pauses, and swallows his food. _"I know enough to get around, why?"_

I bite my lip. _"That day when you first met him, and you guys shook hands, I could tell Sasuke was trying to break your hand... why didn't that faze you?"_

I stare at Sasori and wait for his answer. I hope I haven't taken him by surprise with that question. But how can I not? The minutes drag on and Sasori still hasn't answered me, I open my mouth to say that he doesn't have to answer, but he beats me.

_"You know my friends, right?"_ he asks. I nod my head and frown, but silently tell him to continue. _"They aren't.. normal. I mean... they're a mixture of supernatural creatures."_ He stops, his voice weary as if he should tell me or not._ "I'm talking, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches, immortal demi-gods."_

I stare at him. Witches? shape shifters? immortal demi-gods? I mean, I know there are other supernatural creatures, but I didn't think..

_"When I joined them, I knew what I was getting myself into, they offered to turn me into a vampire or werewolf, but I declined."_ Sasori leans forward._ "So Konan, put a spell on me.. you know, she gave me speed, strength and healing."_

I lean back in my chair. Konan, is a witch? and she put a spell on my brother? and he's been like this the whole time he's known them? why did I just start to notice this now?! although, he's been away for four years or so. Did he even go to uni? My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket and I reach into my pocket, I look at the caller ID and see Sasuke's name.

I press the answer button on the screen and bring it to my ear.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sakura."_

I put my finger up to Sasori and he nods. I walk over to some excluded area and start my mumbled panic.

_"Sasuke-kun... Sasori... he... and Konan... and..."_

_"Sakura!"_ Sasuke snaps. _"Calm down, and tell me what's wrong."_

I take a deep breath and close me eyes. I just need to calm down and explain everything to Sasuke so he can help me.

_"Okay. Sasori.. he just told me, that all his friends.. his 'group' are a mixture of supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifters, demi-gods. And his friend, Konan, she's a witch, and she put a spell on him to make Sasori strong, and fast, and to heal quickly."_

_"What?! did he just tell you that?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Sakura... please tell me where you are."_

I bite my lip and look over at Sasori. Should I try and deal with this myself? Sasori is still my older brother and I don't want him to get hurt. On the other hand, I don't want to be alone with him. I want Sasuke. That strange feeling in my abdomen thumps and I put my hand on my stomach.

_"Okay... I'm at a hot spring.."_

* * *

><p>I stare at my little brothers mate as she walks nervously back over to Sasori. I smirk. So my little brother is going to come and save the damsel in distress, hm. This would be the perfect time for me to start my plan.<p>

But, if that idiot Kabuto gets in the way of my plans, he, and Orochimaru will die. I can't have them interfering, nor can I let Sasuke and Sakura have any distractions. I might even have to kill those three idiots trying to kill Sakura. They're pathetic, and obviously stupid to even try to lay a finger on Sakura with Sasuke around.. and now Sasori is back on the lookout for his darling little sister.

I stick to the shadows and listen carefully to their conversation.

_"Who was that?"_

_"It was just Sasuke, he wanted to know if I was ok."_

_"Oh ok."_

_"Sasori... do you know anything about Itachi Uchiha?"_

I still. Why is she trying to get information about me? she isn't going to be able to get anything out of Sasori, he knows nothing about me, except I'm his little sister's boyfriend's older brother.

_"He's bad news, Sasori. You shouldn't try and get too close to him..."_

I snicker. Damn right.

About to turn away, I take one last look, and hear her tiny whisper.

_"You don't know what he did to Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: It's short, but the next chapter is gonna be where the real drama and action starts. Next chapter is THE chapter to want to read. I'll be tying loose strings in a knot. But I don't want to ruin it for you.<em>**

**_Please review! There won't be another chapter until after the New Year! _**

**_If you haven't read the 2 new Naruto manga chapters, please don't read 4 and 5!_**

**_Oh, and before I forget, 1) Have a happy New Year. 2) Please check out my other stories and review if you already haven't, 3) Check out the AMAZING 'Quietus' but 'AngeLhearteD' it's amazing and you won't regret reading it, 4) I CAN'T BELIEVE NEJI DIED! OH MY GOSH I CRIED FOR LIKE AN HOUR! 5) Naruto almost gave up hope... and now NaruHina is real! that's one step close to SASUSAKU! LETS HOPE! _**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot.. I also don't own any cheap Twilight rip offs I've used.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Oh my god, I am so sorry for the late updated, I just had a lot to do and it didn't help that I had writer's block either!<em>**  
><strong><em>On another note, who has read the new manga chapter? 616? SASUKE IS BACK BABY!<em>**  
><strong><em>I am addicted to the new Shippuden ending (24) it just represents Team 7 beautifully and I almost cried. CRIED PEOPLE!<em>**  
><strong><em><strong>Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that it is so late.<strong>_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-three: The Beginning of a Confrontation<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The trees are really pretty here.<strong> Inner-Sakura thought_. _I sigh and continue walking.

I am currently in what looks like a park. I'm not entirely sure how I got here, I just kept walking and let my feet take me anywhere. The scenery is rather spectacular though. Huge oak trees line the whole area, the leaves tower over me and let small slivers of light shine through. I'm walking along a white path, it's made of some kind of stone. I took my shoes off earlier and I can feel the grass seeping through the cracks, brushing against the bottom of my feet.

After we left the Markets and went back to the Hotel, Sasori told me that he needed to do something, I offered to go with him, but he declined. I was going to go stay in my room and wait for Sasuke but I ended up going for a walk. Sasuke should be able to find me so I'm not going to worry about that.

I am worried that Sasuke is going to threaten Sasori, hurt him or possibly kill him. I love Sasuke and all but I'd never be able to forgive him if he hurts my brother... even though said brother is friends with a bunch of supernatural creatures and has a spell on him that makes him have strength, speed and healing like that of a vampire. Should I be worried? I'm not sure what I should feel. After all, it's not everyday you find out what I just did.

Although, it's not everyday someone is mate to a vampire. I guess this shouldn't be such a big thing to worry about.

Sasori has always been different. I knew there was something up with him. My worst fear was that he'd tell me one of his friends turned him into one of them. Then I would probably kill Sasori myself for being so stupid. How could he let Konan - who seemed so normal every time I saw her - give him these powers? is it all a ploy? does mum and dad know about this? did they put him up to it, or are they clueless like I was?

Again, so many stupid questions.

Stopping, I look down at my phone. It's 3:45, mum and dad are probably wondering where I've gone off too. I should go back and wait for Sasuke at the hotel like I planned.

Turning around, I run into a hard chest. It's not like when I run into Sasuke, it definitely feels - I dunno - harder? maybe?

Stepping back, the first thing I notice is the black trench coat covered in red clouds, the second thing I noticed is that this person is very tall, maybe even taller than Sasuke, and the third thing I noticed, was that I didn't even hear this person walk up behind me, and that it's a little strange that this guy (it's obviously a guy) is standing right behind me in a deserted area of a Hot Springs resort.

I let my eyes slowly travel upwards. Fair deathly pale skin, a single stress line down both sides of his face, long, tied back black hair, and horrifying red eyes. I stare in awe of those red eyes, those beautiful, yet haunting red eyes. And only then do I realize who those red eyes belong to.

_"Itachi Uchiha."_

* * *

><p><em>"Concentrate, Hinata." <em>Neji-niisan reprimands me as I lose my straight composure.

_"I'm t-trying."_ I stutter, sitting up straighter and closing my eyes. I take a deep breath and let all my energy - just like how Neji taught me - swell in my body. I frown and take another deep breath then let it out. _Mold into a ball in your stomach._ Neji-niisan's words echo in my head. _Let small amounts at a time travel to your head. Then, when there, make it mold around your eyes._ I feel something tingle against the sides of my eyes, soon that tingling changes to a soft thud.

I gasp, but keep my eyes closed. The soft thumping subsides and I open my eyes to look up at Neji-niisan.

_"Again." _he says, folding his arms over his chest.

_"Hai!" _I nod and close my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

For the last three weeks, Neji-niisan has been teaching me how to use the family technique. Ever since I found out about vampires and Naruto-kun, I've wanted to be able to do something; be important. I've asked Neji-niisan so many questions and he finally answered them all. I found out that over generations the Hyuuga family has had a very special ability called the Byakugan. This is a very special eye ability that lets the user seen the chakra - like a life energy - of a person or supernatural being.

In awe of this, I did some digging through the family archives to find out more. What I got was over my head.

It took a few days, but I finally got the courage (with the help of Naruto-kun) to ask Neji-niisan to teach me how to use this ability. After some hesitation he agreed, but only if I train as well.

That's why I'm here right now. Neji-niisan and Naruto-kun have been training with me, and some days, like today, niisan has been spending hours with me so I can learn how to control my inner chakra so I can use the Byakugan.

I feel that same tingling as before, and then it changes into that dull thumping.

_"Now, concentrate on what you are doing." _comes Neji-niisan's voice.

I take another deep breath and let it out, keeping that small flow of energy I've created stay active.

_"Now, slowly open your eyes."_

I do as I am told and slowly begin to open my eyes, not letting my concentration subside. When my eyes are fully open, I look around. Everything is so different. Everything is white or grey, sometimes I see black spots. I can see inside the house, and behind me. I turn my eyes to niisan and all I can see is his form, but he is surrounded by that blue energy.

_"N-Neij-niisan... e-everything is a-amazing!" _I stutter, standing up and twirling around.

_"Good, Hinata. Now we need to-"_

_"OI! Neji, Hinata-chan!"_

I turn around and see Naruto-kun. Unlike nissan's, Naruto-kun's chakra is a dark reddish blue and it surrounds him more than niisan's does. When he stopped in front of me, I wanted to step away from him.

_"Whoa... Hina-chan! your eyes are just like Neji's!" _Naruto shouts.

I give Neji-niisan a sideway glance and he nods in understanding. He walks over to me, and taps both my temples at the same time. In a matter of seconds I can see green and blue and red again instead of grey white and black. Naruto isn't surrounded by a reddish-blue aura and niisan isn't blue.

_"What brings you here Naruto?" _Neji-niisan says as I sit back down where I was before.

_"Teme needs our help. Sakura-chan called him about an hour ago. Her brother knows where Itachi is."_

Who is Itachi? I've never heard of him before? Does this Itachi have something to do with Sasuke-san?

_"What does Sasuke need us for than?"_

_"Orochimaru is planning on killing Sakura-chan so he can take teme's body. Sasuke thinks Orochimaru will have someone try and attack Sakura-chan while she is on her vacation" _Naruto-kun reply's angrily

I gasp. Kill Sakura-chan? Quickly standing up, I jog over to Naruto-kun and Neji-niisan. _"I want to c-c-come too!"_

_"No Hinata, it could-"_

_"I don't care."_ I snap, looking over at Naruto, I plead. _"Sakura-chan i-is my friend too, a-and I want to help h-her."_

I look at Naruto-kun and he frowns. I blink once and turn my head to the side and blink again.

_"Alright Hinata-chan."_

* * *

><p>I feel that familiar pulsingthumping feeling in my abdomen, but I don't have any time to read into it. I jump to the left but Itachi grabs my wrist and tries to pull me to the ground. I twist my wrist ignoring the light pain that starts to slowly ebb, and I pull my wrist out of his tight hold. I lift up my leg and kick the back of his leg right where his knee is. Itachi falls forward and with a speed that I've magically been blessed with, I quickly reach down and grab one of the weapons in his pocket and press it against his back. Right where his heart is.

Panting, I speak._ "I got you."_ I pause and take another deep breath and let it out. _"Now, what do you want?"_

_"Has my foolish little been teaching you to fight, Sakura?"_ Itachi asks nonchalantly.

**Asshole, we should just kill him right now!**

_"It doesn't matter, just tell me why you're here."_

He chuckles and tries to move but I dig the weapon deeper into his back. Itachi grunts but I don't stop.

_"Now tell me!"_ I yell. The thumping comes back and I growl, everything is telling me to put my hands on my stomach to try and calm down the thumping, but I know I can't. If I don't stay focused, Itachi could get away and kill me. I can't have that.

_"And we meet again."_ I hear Itachi whisper, but I don't think anything of it.

_"I am here, because I want to tell you something that I think will be quite useful to you to know."_

I dig the knife further into his back, breaking the skin._ "Like what?"_ I spit out at him, my abdomen thumping more and more to the point I want to be sick. I sigh and wait for him to talk.

_"You are..."_

* * *

><p>I stand still, my heart pounding against my chest. It's not true. It's impossible. Everything around me starts to blur and I drop the weapon in my hand. I feel everything around me fade into a black oblivion. I feel something strong wrap around my waist and lie me flat on the ground. I hear soft whispers but I can't make out what the words are.<p>

Fingers brush across my forehead, probably moving my hair away from my face. Something soft touches my cheek and my right hand is lifted, paper I think, it put into my hand and then my fingers close and my hand is now a fist. I hold on tight to the note, not wanting it to fall out of my grip, something telling me that it's important I hold onto it.

The non-painful thumping turns into a dull feeling as warm hands touch my stomach where my womb is. It's like that bad feeling that is always there when I feel like something or someone bad is near me, is no longer there. It's like I don't even feel threatened anymore. I want to smile, I want to be able to show my happiness, but I'm so numb I can't do anything, even as the warm, big hands move away from my womb.

Suddenly, I feel myself begin to stand up. **What's going on?**

_I look around and see nothing but darkness slowly turning into a bright, white light. Is this what it's like to die? I've never been one to believe in the afterlife. I don't know why, I just think that once you die, you don't go anywhere, you just stay in the hearts of those you love and those who love you._

_I start to walk towards where the light is brightest. It's so pretty. The closer I get, the more bright colours I see, they're beautiful. Blue and green, yellow and orange, purple and pink, they went on. I put my hand out towards the light. It's warm, like sitting in the sun. Warm and bright; forever._

_It all changes, I'm on the cold ground and covered in red liquid; blood. I look down at my hands with wide, scared green eyes. What's going on? I hear groaning and feel something move in my lap. I look down and gasp. Sasuke lay there, covered in blood, scratches and bruises cover his face. I put my hands on his chest - his shirt looks like it has been torn off - he has more scratches and bruises. I see, what looks like several stab wounds in his stomach that are slowly beginning to heal._

_'Sing a song unto the world, rising high, the clouds unfurl, fan the flames into the past.'_

_I feel something run down my cheeks, with blood stained hands I wipe it away. Tears. I'm crying. I look down at Sasuke's face. His eyes are closed. I moved his head off my lap and pressed my ear to his chest. I can hear the slow beat of his heart._

_I bring my hands to his cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, open your eyes " I whisper quietly. I began to shake. What happened that made Sasuke ended up like this? I look away from him and inspected the area. We are outside, it's dark but there isn't any stars in the sky and I can't see the moon. There's blood and bodies everywhere. I can see a few arms twitch and some loud moans and groans. There are others who are alive._

_"Sak-Sakura"_

_"Sasuke!" I move closer to his body. He blinks, he's alive. I can't stop crying, the tears just won't stop. I feel his big hand on mine. He's so, so cold, like ice. Sasuke blinks again and moves his hand to my cheek, his thumb caressing my cheek softly,_

_'Here now, our lives will last, we'll never know the times of pain.' The soft voice sings again._

_The tears kept coming, and coming, my vision is so blurry I can barely see a thing. I put both my hands back on his chest and clench my fist. The shaking got worse, but it's not because I'm sad or scared, I'm angry. Who did this to him? who hurt Sasuke-kun like this? but he's alive, I should focus on that. I can't though, the thumping turns into a pulse that hurts._

_I lift my head and look at the sky, I feel drops of water fall on my face, it's raining._

_'Fall down fall down falls the rain, my life won't be in vain.'_

_Why does the voice keep singing? where have I heard this song before? Images of a past dream invade my mind, and suddenly I don't feel Sasuke-kun's hand on my cheek anymore. I don't feel anything._

I gasp, but I can't open my eyes, I can't move, something is holding me down, but it isn't painful. I try and open my eyes but I find that I can't.

_"I don't care. Orochimaru is capable of anything, and I won't let him kill Sakura!"_

I frown once more and feel the thumping/pulsing feeling against my womb, not my abdomen. Itachi Uchiha's words flow through my mind again and the thumping/pulsing feeling hits me again and makes me want to be sick.

The room seems to be silent now, and I try once more to try and open my eyes.

Successfully I open my eyes, but everything is blurry. I blink a few times and watch as the blurriness fades and everything is normal again. I see Sasuke pushed against the wall, shishou holding him up by the collar. Quickly, Sasuke escapes and is in front of me before I even have the chance to count to five.

He looks at me for a moment, I open my mouth to say his name, but his lips are on mine. I make a noise and he pulls away to whisper in my ear. _"Don't _**ever**_ scare me like that again."_ I nod and lift up my right hand, opening my fist I see a small piece of paper. Everyone in the room suddenly surrounds me.

_"What's that?"_ Naruto and Sasuke ask at the same time.

I open the note and read over what it says.

_Sakura,_

_Forgive me for telling you what I did then leaving without further explanation. It is very important you understand that Sasuke is not to know yet._

_Itachi_

I read the first sentence out loud to everyone, then quickly fold the note up again and put it back in my right hand.

_"You talked to Itachi alone?"_ Sasuke growled out at me. I gulp and nod. _"Is he the reason I found you unconscious?"_ I nod again and close my eyes, not wanting to know Sasuke's reaction. But instead of Sasuke raging and yelling at me, he takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

The room is silent until he pulls away.

_"What did he tell you Sakura?"_ shishou asks.

_"That asshole! I'm gonna rip his head off! TEME! I'm killing him, not you!"_

_"Shut up dobe!"_

_"No! he hurt Sakura-chan and he needs to pay!"_

_"And don't you think I know that?!"_

_"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"_

Sasuke and Naruto stop yelling and turn back to me.

_"Now, Sakura. What did Itachi Uchiha say to you?"_ Tsunade-shishou asks again.

I close my eyes and frown. Itachi doesn't want Sasuke to know. There has to be a very important reason for that. I can't whisper it to Tsunade-shishou because I don't trust anyone not to use their "super vampire hearing" to listen in, I also don't want to lie.

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why the bloody-"_

_"-HELL NOT!"_ Naruto finishes Sasuke sentence.

I open my eyes again and look at Naruto, then I look at Sasuke. **You can't tell him Sakura. It's for his own good.**

_But why?_ I ask my inner.

**All he will want to do is protect you; it's instinct, but all the time used to protect you, could be used to get rid of threats.**

_"Please just trust me, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sighs, but nods his head anyway. I know he's angry and upset with me, but I know it's the best thing to do for him. My inner is right.

After an hour or so, everyone leaves the room so I can get some rest, I open Itachi's note and read over the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura,<em>

_Forgive me for telling you what I did then leaving without further explanation. It is very important you understand that Sasuke is not to know yet._  
><em>When the time comes, I'll be waiting for my little brother to find me and kill me, it is a fate that I know has been coming for me for many centuries now. I am ready to face this fate.<em>  
><em>I am truly sorry for what has happened, it has never been my intention to hurt you, nor Sasuke. All I ask is that if you find the heart to forgive me, I would like you to poke Sasuke's forehead and tell him I'm deeply apologetic.<em>

_Itachi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: I know, I said there would be ACTION in this chapter, but for ACTION I need a situation for that ACTION to follow up. So, forgive me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please review, it's appreciated.<br>-Ceridwen-sama**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standard Disclaimer Applies<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay, some bad news. I've started school again. Yeah, people, it's that dreaded author's note that you don't want to read but know you have to. So because school has started again, I'm not going to have much free time to write like I normally did. And while I'd like to continue writing so I can finally get this story finished, I can't. School is important too. So, instead of just writing one chapter (just writing ONE chapter will take forever), I've decided that I'm going to write every single chapter until Beware The Trap of Love has been completed. That way, I can update weekly and you won't have to wait days, weeks, months, years, or whatever waiting for the next chapter. Sound good? great.<strong>_

_**Warning: mature themes! (not really because I don't think it's that bad haha)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-four: Blip and Cuddles<em>

* * *

><p>I am currently lying on a bed in Sasuke's room.<p>

When everyone left so I could get some rest, I ended up laying there for two hours trying to get off to sleep, but my thoughts were distracting me. I woke up at eight in the morning and mum brought me some breakfast (evidently, I was starving to the point I thought I would die of starvation), and after I finished eating, I was told Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru were all gonna head back home so Ino and TenTen didn't get suspicious.

In all honesty, if it wasn't for my mother, Naruto wouldn't of been heading home.

Sasuke said that he wanted to stay and nothing my mum or dad said or did made him change hi mind.

After everyone left, Sasuke tried to convince me to go back home, but I blankly refused. I'm still on my holiday; I have three days left and even though it hasn't turned out like the way I wanted, I'm still not going home until I have to. Sasuke had finally given up and with my fathers request, got a separate room.. which happened to be right next to my room.

Weirdly Sasori came back to the hotel a few hours ago. He had been out the whole time and got a rude shock when Sasuke slammed him against the wall, demanding an explanation. Hearing the loud noise mum and dad had come to see what was going on, only to be met with the sight of a pinned-to-the-wall Sasori and a very angry-looking Sasuke. After explaining to everyone his story, Sasori was sent home with a note that told Tsunade-shishou everything and that Sasori had to relay every little piece of information that he had.

To say that I wasn't happy about Sasori's vacation being cut short, would have been an understatement. I wanted this to be a family holiday, however, everything has turned into full-blown chaos.

I told mum that I was gonna go see Sasuke for a little while. It's been an hour.. And that's how I got here.

Sasuke fell down on the bed next to me and rolled over on his side, getting a good view of me. I glance over at him and give him a bored look. Chuckling, Sasuke leans over and kisses me sweetly. I smile against his lips. He's been so gentle all day. I kinda like this side of him. Very much so.

Rolling slightly on top of me, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back, I can feel his tongue glide across my lower lip, but I don't open my mouth; I wanna keep this chaste kiss for as long as possible. Growling and pulling back for air, Sasuke looks down at me and I can literally see the fires of want and need in his pitch-black eyes. I run my fingers easily through his hair, becoming captivated with how soft is. I continue to run my fingers through his hair for who knows how long. I feel Sasuke rest his head on my chest and wrap his arms around my waist, burying his face in my stomach, nuzzling lightly.

Smiling, I close my eyes. We should have more moments like this. Moments where we are just a normal couple and I don't have to worry about my boyfriend being a vampire, or that my brother has the speed, strength and sense as that of a vampire and all his friend are supernatural, or the fact that my parents are vampire hunters and the fact that I am now... pregnant.

Pregnant at 17, to my vampire boyfriend.

Is it even possible that I could get pregnant? in one of the books I had to read when training with Tsunade-shishou I read that a vampire couldn't get pregnant and couldn't impregnate, so how is it possible that Sasuke got me pregnant? if I only I could talk to Itachi... or Tsunade-shishou about it so they can help me understand how it's possible.

Going back over the note Itachi left me in my head, I pause. All I ask is that if you find the heart to forgive me, I would like you to poke Sasuke's forehead and tell him I'm deeply apologetic. The simple sentence doesn't have much meaning to me, even from just that little note, I know that Itachi truly despises what he did to Sasuke all those years ago. I know that Itachi wants Sasuke to kill him; get his revenge, Itachi hopes that by letting Sasuke kill him, Sasuke can sit in the glory of it, and Itachi can be relieved of his heartache.

So much information can be revealed in a single sentence if someone looks hard enough for that said information.

Bustling up all of my courage, I stop patting Sasuke's hair.

_"Sasuke?"_

Stopping what he was doing, Sasuke made a small grunt that sounded like a "hn" and sat up rather quickly as I began to sit up. Giving me a questioning look, I meet his gaze and lift my right hand up, my middle and pointer finger together. Sasuke watches with confusion as my hand moves closer towards his face - his forehead more like it.

As my fingers get closer, I let my fingers lightly touch his forehead. I watch as he falters for a moment, giving me a pained look. _"He's sorry." _was all I said before getting up and heading for the door, and before I can even take five steps, Sasuke is in front of me, a serious expression on his face. He didn't even have to voice his thoughts.. I already know what they are.

_"He... He asked me to do that for him."_ I whisper, afraid if I say it any louder he's gonna get angry at me and start yelling. I don't think I could take it.

**Or blip.** Inner Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot. I mentally slap myself.

Last night when I couldn't sleep, I started thinking of the baby (well, technically fetus). I started calling it 'blip' other than "the baby" or "it". I'm not sure, but blip just seemed to fit. If my knowledge is correct, I should only be about a month, so blip isn't even that big yet. But, things could be entirely different with the pregnancy, blip being half human and vampire. For all I know, I could be four months pregnant (but I haven't started to show yet, so I'm not that far along, I guess). I'm really gonna have talk to Tsunade-shishou privately about this when everything blows over and I am back in Konoha.

_"Sakura?"_ Sasuke's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

_"Yes?"_ I try to say with all the confidence I have in me, however to my ears, it sounds like a tiny squeak.

I look up at him and he frowns. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I put my arms around his torso and bury my head in his shoulder, planting a light kiss. I feel his grip on me tighten.

_"I won't let him hurt you again."_ Sasuke whispered to me, he pulls away and lifts up my chin up with his fingers, my lips part slightly as I feel his warm lips on mine.

* * *

><p>I run my fingers down Sasuke's jaw as he slept. His head is turned to the right so if he opened his eyes I would be the first thing he would see. I sigh and kiss his cheek, trying not to wake him up.<p>

I place my fist on his bare chest and snuggled into his body more, instantly his arms come around my waist and hold me tight. I feel blip shock me with a wave of protectiveness. I keet my eyes trained on Sasuke as he frowns and holds me tighter, trying in vain to pull me closer to his body. I weakly smiled and bring my hand up to his forehead and smoothing out the frown lines, he instantly calmed. I tried not to giggle at his cuteness, afraid I'd wake him up.

I closed my eyes for a minute. I want to tell Sasuke the good news, I want to be able to tell him I'm having his child, I want to share the feelings with him. I know I can't, my inner saying it was dangerous with the current situation. However, I should be able to tell Tsunade-shishou and trust her not to tell anyone else. I don't think I could handle what my mother and father would say, and what about Sasori? I'm his little sister. I'm his little sister who is pregnant of all things to a vampire.

My thoughts turned in a different direction. Itachi, Sasuke's brother knows I'm pregnant but he told me in that note that I shouldn't tell Sasuke either.

Itachi Uchiha. Just as big of an enigma as Sasuke. Although I don't know much about him (despite that he massacred Sasuke's whole family), but I find myself wanting to know more about him. I know that my curiousness will probably get me hurt - or worse, killed - I just can't see Itachi as the bad guy so much anymore. It's stupid, I understand, but you got to look deeper before you judge. I still hate him for what he made Sasuke go through, that'll never change.. I just don't know anymore. My opinion has changed so much in such a short time.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and I became motionless, I calmed my breathing so it sounded like I was sleeping, I willed my heart to stop pounding and I closed my eyes. I waited with apprehension as Sasuke slowly sat up, trying to be careful of me. I felt his hand cup my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip. I held back the gasp but my lips slightly parted.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, and a few seconds later his warm lips were placed chastely on me. My hands reached out and I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. My hands go around his neck, I feet him start to pull away. Quickly, my fingers run through his spiky hair and I forcefully pulled him forward keeping his lips on mine. I hear him grunt and he wraps his arms around my waist and moves to lie lightly on top of me. I breathe in and out through my nose, not wanting to pull away.

I used all my energy to roll Sasuke over so I can straddled him. I bring my hands up to his face and placed them on his cheeks, my back arched as his hands found their way under my shirt and trail softly up my back. I lean my head forward slightly so our foreheads touched and I pulled away, taking a huge breath and letting it out. Sasuke does the same and I feet his warm breath on my face.

Smiling down at him I plant a soft kiss the corner of his mouth, my eyes staying locked with his. His dark obsidian eyes show hunger and lust. I trail butterfly kisses all the way down his jaw and to his neck, I pushed his head to the side slightly and kiss the sensitive skin. I hear him moan and I try not to smile.

His hands find their way to the waistline of my shorts that I had put on under one of Sasuke's shirts. His fingers started together at the back and came all the way around to the front near my belly button, his fingers tickling my skin. I refrained from laughing and continued the assault on his body with my lips.

I let my lips leave small red marks down his chest and to his stomach all the way to the waistline of his pants. Suddenly I hear a growl and I was quickly flipped over, Sasuke's lips hungrily devoured mine. Soon his lips were at my neck and I felt him nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin. Once he had finished, he moves to a different part of my neck and continue down to my collarbone, still nibbling and sucking.

I love the feel of his lips on my skin.

Amazingly, Sasuke removes the shirt I was wearing while I was still lying down, leaving only my bra and shorts on. His lips continue from my collarbone and down my chest, his arms on either side of me. I let my legs go around his waist as my arms went around his shoulders. I feet Sasuke nibble and suck at the skin on my left hip and then move to the right.

His lips soon find mine again, I let my fingers wander into his hair and I pull roughly, making Sasuke moan, I can feel the vibration in his chest.

_"I love you Sasuke-kun."_ I whisper in his ear.

_"I love you so much, Sakura."_

* * *

><p>I woke to something drawing circles on my stomach, and the soft thumping of blip. Opening my eyes, I notice the room is perfect. Nothing amiss, nothing messy. Nothing broken.<p>

To say that this is a better outcome than the first time is an understatement.

Before Sasuke could even mutter a "good morning" I was out of bed, retrieving my clothes and running into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it, I chuck my clothes on the floor and look in the mirror that was located right above the basin in the small bathroom that the hot springs hotel supply in every room.

First I started with my face. My bottom lip is noticeably swollen, but nothing else noticeable. Next I looked at my neck, hideous red marks cover some parts of my neck. They went from under my chin on the right side, and down to the dip between my shoulder and neck, the marks go right around and all the way to the left side of my neck. I let my fingers brush over them and I wince in pain. They tingle. 15 in total.

They didn't stop at my neck though. I can see two on my each hip, and a few just above my breasts . Inwardly I growl. He marked me! the bastard actually marked me!

Turning around, I see a few bruises on my back. On my left shoulder, I can clearly see bruises that look like Sasuke's fingerprints. Shaking my head, I quickly get dressed and storm out of the bathroom. Sasuke is sitting on the edge of the bed, pants already on, waiting for me. I can see a few love bites on his chest and neck, but to my surprise they are already starting to heal.

He looks up at me and is in front of me in a flash. As he reaches out his hand to touch me, I step back and glare at him.

_"Sakura."_ he warns, but I shake my head. He takes another step towards me and I step back. Growling Sasuke runs a hand through his hair.

_"I'm sorry, okay?"_ he mutters, his head down.

_"You're sorry?!"_ I begin to shout. _"Have you seen what you did to me? you marked me!"_ putting a hand on my hip I give him my best glare.

He stays silent for a moment, his head hung low, not daring to look up at me. He slowly takes my right hand that is hanging loosely at my side. He fiddles with my fingers for a minute, still not looking up at me.

A few minutes more of silence and Sasuke raises his head. He brings his other hand up to his mouth and bites down on his wrist. I can just hear the breaking of his skin. Raising an eyebrow he puts his wrist up to my mouth.

_"What are you doing?"_ I ask, my head moving back a bit.

_"Just trust me. Now drink."_ Sasuke answers me sternly.

Hesitantly I take his wrist in my hands and bring it to my mouth, giving Sasuke one more glance, I press my lips to the bite and begin to suckle on his wrist. His blood fills my mouth and I take a moment for my taste buds to get use to the sour taste.

Sasuke blood doesn't taste bitter like I expected. It taste sweet with a sour tang to it. It's so hard to explain, but I've never tasted anything like it. Swallowing the huge mouthful, I pull his wrist away from my mouth. I watch as the wound heals. I drop his wrist and wipe my mouth, making sure nothing red is rolling down my chin. I give Sasuke a look and he simply answers my unspoken question.

_"A vampire's blood can heal."_ He shrugs._ "That wasn't the first time I've given you my blood. Two days before you left you passed out in the car and I..."_ he trails off for a moment, but finishes his sentence._ "I panicked."_

Suddenly all the anger I felt towards Sasuke faded when he looked me straight in the eye. His eyes held something I've never seen before. I can't explain it.

Sighing, I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands fisting his hair, and with one swift move, bringing his head down to kiss me. Pulling away I rest my forehead against his.

_"At least the room is in better condition than last time."_ he chuckles. _"And no-one came knocking at the door either."_

Smiling, I pull him down for one more kiss and let the moment run it's course.

* * *

><p>I became aware of the warmth I fell asleep with no longer being there. Stretching out my arm I desperately start looking for Sakura's body. When I don't feel her anywhere on the bed, I open one eye and look around the room with my perfect night vision.<p>

The first thing I notice is that Sakura is definitely **_not_** in the room. And the second thing that I notice is that the bathroom door is slightly open and a bright light is just visible through the crack.

Standing up, I walk slowly over to the door. The closer I get, I'm painfully aware of sobbing. That sobbing coming from Sakura. Putting my hand on the door handle and pull it towards me, allowing me to better see inside the small, brightly lit room.

Sakura sat on the floor, hugging her knees and tears falling down her face. It looks like she's been crying for a while now. I slowly walk into the room and crouch in front of her, taking Sakura's small hands in mine and helping her to her feet. I slowly lead the crying Sakura over to the basin and turn on the cold water, letting her wash her hands and face while rinsing her mouth out.

When she's done, I hand her a small hand towel and watch she dries her hands and face with it. Handing it back to me, I quickly put it on the bench and turn back to Sakura, pulling her into a tight hug. I know how much she hates crying.

We stand there for a little while and when her sobs slowly die down I take her back to the bed, tucking her in, I climb in on the other side of her and she's instantly in my hold again. I don't question her, I just let her lay in my arms.

At least she had stopped crying.

When I was sure she's asleep, I carefully remove my arms from around her waist. I walk over to the window. The building isn't that big, and I'm only on the second floor. I should be able to jump from here and not break anything or make a sound.

Turning back to Sakura, I find a shirt and some shoes, quickly putting them on. Walking over to Sakura's bag (which she had brought everything into my current room in the hotel to give her parents privacy as they decided to share the same room), I begin to search through it, trying to find that slip of paper my asshole of a brother had given her when he sent her unconscious. I know she hasn't gotten rid of it, and I know that there is more to the note than she is letting on.

Once I find it, I use my perfect vision to read the note to myself. I read over it again just to make sure every word I read is still there. Noticing no change the fifth time I read it I put it back in her bag and make my way over to the bed Sakura's sleeping on.

I'm not going to go far, I'm just going to go a little village I know that's not far from here. I need a bite to eat and I don't want to wake Sakura up. Plus, her skin now has no blemishes because she drank my blood, I don't want to add anything to her perfect creamy skin.

Getting a pen and a small slip of paper from the bedside table that sits right in front of me, I scribble a little note on it and put it on my pillow. Just incase she wakes up and I'm not back yet.

Slowing opening the window, I jump out and land effortlessly on the ground out the front of the Hot Springs Resort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hmm.. so Sasuke has given Sakura his blood to heal not only the love bites, but also the mark on her neck from when he drank her blood... watch out Sakura, vampire blood is dangerous!<br>Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot..<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am back from the dead people! (please don't hit me, I'm really sorry! cookie?) I wasn't going to post this, but I thought 'no, I need to do this. For the readers!' so I spent the last half hour writing it and wanted it posted as soon as possible because I could forget and then you'd never be able to read it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I decided not to italic the speaking.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please enjoy it and I swear I will have the next chapter up ASAP because I really want to get this story finished.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-five: Trip<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

No answer.

"Sakura!" I yell again but she doesn't answer back.

In a panic, I flash-step to the bathroom, but she isn't there. I run out of the room and out into the small hallway of the hot springs resort. I walked the five steps to the door of Sakura's parents room and knocked hurriedly three times. A few seconds later, Sakura father came to the door, he scowled at me but I ignored it.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked, trying to keep the undying worry out of my voice.

I couldn't really blame myself for feeling worried. After the whole thing with Itachi, I don't trust Sakura out anywhere on her own, there is also that unexplained pulse I feel from her sometimes when we're together.

Shaking my head mentally, I take a deep breath. I just got to relax, this isn't me. Ever since I've been around Sakura I've completely lost my composure, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get it back.

"She said she was going out for a walk." said her father before slamming the door in my face.

Without a second thought, I made sure no one was around then flashed out of the hallway, down the stairs and then out the door. I didn't give myself much time to think about anything, I just took a deep breath and followed the scent of Sakura.

I found her sitting on a bench just off the long white path in a huge unused pathway surrounded by trees. She had one hand resting on her stomach and the other hand lying idle next to her. Her soft pink hair brushed her shoulders lightly, and I could just see the smoothness of her skin glint against the small rays of sunlight shining through the tiny cracks in the massive oak trees that surrounded the area.

I walked slowly towards Sakura, my mate, and took a seat next to her on the bench. The hand that was on the bench next to her instantly went out to touch my cheek and I smirked, leaning into her soft touch. I brought my hand up to rest against hers so she wouldn't move it away. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of her warm skin.

Before she got a chance to move or say anything, I quickly opened my eyes, found her inviting lips and claimed them in mine. I put my hands around her, bring her down slightly so her back was against the bench and my body hovering over hers, not once breaking the kiss. I kissed her hungrily, running my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and my tongue started to fight with hers for dominance.

Slowly, Sakura's hands slipped under my shirt, her fingers sliding up my back then down to my abdomen then back around, her legs coming up to wrap around my waist. I moaned into our kiss, but never pulled away.

I growled when Sakura ended our kiss by turning her head to the side so my lips landed on her cheek. I sat up, straddling her. She looked up at me, a frown on her face.

"What does a vampires blood do to a human?" she suddenly asked.

The question took my by surprise but I didn't let it show on my face.

"A vampires blood has the ability to heal the human that drinks it of anything. But if you die with vampire blood in your system, you'll come back in transition." I paused. "Other than that, it should have no other lasting effects."

"It takes twenty-four hours to leave your system, right?" she asked, taking my hands in hers, intertwining our fingers and moving them around randomly.

I nodded. "Yeah, then after that you won't have any vampire blood in your system so you won't be at risk of turning." I started, watching as she moved our hands in circles in the air.

"When you said it can heal a human of anything, do you actually mean_ anything_?"

"Not exactly everything.." I trailed off. "For instance, if you give a cancer patient vampire blood, the cancer cells could either reject the vampire blood and kill them instantly, or it can accept it, but it's unlikely that they'll survive."

Sakura nodded her head before moving her hands away from mine and sitting up. I looked at her questionably as she stared off at nothing quietly for a whole five minutes. Putting one arm around her waist I brought her to my chest, hugging her tightly to me as she started to cry. I didn't know why she was crying, but I wouldn't ask right now.. it could wait.

* * *

><p>"Let me go with you." Sasuke said, staring at me with a serious look in his eyes.<p>

"I would, but my parents aren't really fond of you and I don't think they want you in the car for three hours."

"Damn straight!" my mother and father call at the same time from the little living room in our hotel room.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly, leaning his head against my shoulder. I rub his back soothingly. I guess you could call it 'girlfriend instincts' acting up. I hate it when Sasuke gets all sulky on me. I really wish I could get my parents to let him come with us. I mean it's just a goddamned car ride for heaven's sake! what can Sasuke do in three hours trapped in a car?

Subconsciously, I place my hand on my belly, moving my thumb back and forth slowly. I need to get to Tsunade-shishou and let her know about my pregnancy. I also need to tell her to tell me everything she knows about Itachi. I would ask Sasuke, but I know he'd flip and it'll lead straight down the pregnancy road.

I don't know how well Sasuke will take that kind of information, but I'm hoping he will be very happy and excited about it. However, I have to hold off until everything is sorted with Itachi, then after that, hopefully there will be no interruptions in our lives again.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke." I say, quickly sliding out of his arms and walking towards my parents who were packing everything in the small living room.

"Sakura." my father says, smiling at me.

"Sasuke's gonna come with us, okay?"

"What? No. I already said no, Sakura." my mother warned, but I ignored the warning.

Turning around, I walk back towards the room where Sasuke is. "Thanks for being so understanding guys. So, we're leaving in twenty minutes?"

* * *

><p>The trip back was unusually quiet.<p>

There were two or three little conversations, mostly between Sasuke and I, but other than that, everyone was quiet. It kinda unnerved me how much my parents actually disliked Sasuke. I know he's a vampire and all, and with that comes risks, but I've lasted this long and I'm still alive with no real permanent injuries, haven't I?

Then again, Sasori is apart of an organization full of supernatural creatures, he is also friends with my boyfriends older vampire brother who killed his whole clan. That's worrying. The fact that Itachi figured out that I'm pregnant, told me, didn't hurt me, then told me to tell Sasuke he's sorry, put me off the plot a little. I thought Itachi was suppose to be the bad guy, but from what I've seen, he's a good guy in a bad mess.

I know he killed his whole clan, I don't know the torture Sasuke went through, and I don't know what it's like to want to kill your brother, but I do know one thing about Sasuke and his brother; they love each other, I can see Itachi does - actions speak louder than words - and I know Sasuke does; it's his brother for crying out loud! of course Sasuke would still love him even though Itachi has done some bad things in his life.

I'm still not sure how I feel about being pregnant with Sasuke's child. What will it turn out like? will he - or she - be a vampire or a human? both? I don't know anything about vampire/human pregnancy except that vampire can't get a human pregnant and a human can't get a vampire pregnant. So why am I pregnant? there has to be some trick to this; something in the book that I missed.

When our car stopped out the front of my house, I let out a breath. I didn't realize how much I missed home. I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn towards Sasuke. He fell asleep about an hour ago. Gosh, he even looks good while he's asleep.

Mum and Dad get out of the car and head towards the back, going to the boot of the car to get out all our bags. I take the short moment to run my fingers through Sasuke's soft, dark hair.

"I like it went you do that." Sasuke said suddenly.

Giggling, I pat his cheek with my hand. "We're at my place, I need you to use that strength of yours."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as we clamber out of the car. I hand him two of my bags and then my mothers. "Take those inside." I say distractedly.

I hear a chuckle from Sasuke but he says nothing. He kisses my cheek before heading towards the door, passing my father on the way. I turn away from them and grab the last bag out of the boot of the car before slamming it shut and heading towards the door. My dad is walking towards the car to what, I gather, is to lock it. I smile at him then head inside, dropping mum's bag on the floor then walking towards the kitchen.

"I've gotta go see Tsunade-shishou." I announce to Sasuke as he walks towards me.

"I'll come with you."

"No." I sharply hiss. Momentarily shocked at how angry my response was, I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck, his arms going around my waist to pull me closer to him. I stare at my mother over his shoulder and she turns away, going back to doing whatever she was doing. "No, I need to speak to her about something... private."

"Oh, okay, well I'll go, but you call me when you're done." he says, leaning back so he could deliver a heart stopping kiss to my lips.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Come in!" the recognizable annoyed voice of my shishou bellows from the other side of the door.<p>

I don't understand why Tsunade spends most of her time in the office at school. I mean, she's the principal and all, but I would've thought she had another office other than the one at school. Shaking my head, I open the door, step inside the room then close the door behind me.

Tsunade-shishou is sitting at her desk, swarming with paperwork. Shizune is standing next to her, looking over her shoulder as she does her work. I smile at them both and greet them with a small wave.

"Sakura!" Shizune shouts, running over to me and giving me a big hug. "How are you? did your trip go well? how are you feeling? Tsunade-sama told me what happened."

Laughing, I hug back the flustered woman. "I'm fine. The trip went okay.. it was very quiet. I'm feeling good I suppose."

"Good, good, that's great to hear." she responds, patting my arm then walking back over to Tsunade-shishou.

"Good to have you back, Sakura." Tsunade-shishou smiles at m4, folding her arms on the desk. "What brings you here?"

Clearing my throat, I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I briskly walk over to the corner and grab the random chair, pull it in front of her desk, then sit down, folding my hands him my lap. I take a minute to get my bearings together before speaking.

"I was wondering... in one of the books you gave me to read - the one about the vampire physiology - it said that a vampire couldn't get a human pregnant and a human couldn't get a vampire pregnant." she nods her head, her brow creasing. "Is it possible that a human could get pregnant by a vampire?"

Tsunade stares at me deeply for a moment, her brain must be ticking with questions. I don't even dare glance a look at Shizune. I don't even want to know what her facial expression is.

"Vampires are naturally infertile, but the creations of mates tips that balance. If a male vampire and his human mate share a close bond through the mating tie, it is very likely that they could get pregnant." she says, lacing her fingers and resting them just underneath her nose in a thinking pose; a lot like how Sasuke does. "But if a vampire sleeps with human and they are not mates or don't have a strong bond, the human can't get pregnant. A male human cannot get his a female vampire pregnant though."

Drinking in the information I just received, I sigh inwardly. Okay, so it's not a freak of nature that I'm pregnant, I just have a strong bond with Sasuke. Ok, that's good. That also crosses off the list that Itachi was lying to me.

"Okay, say a human gets pregnant, what would be the signs? how long will the pregnancy last?"

"It's exactly like a normal pregnancy; morning sickness, eating more, sleeping more or less, feeling uncomfortable, sometimes, there will be cravings for blood, a pulsing could emit from the womb, trying to let the mother know it's there, let the father feel a connection. As for how long the pregnancy will last, well that's determined on how fast the fetus wishes to grow. It could take six months, to nine months, it could even take up to a year." she paused, looking me over once. "Why do you ask?"

Staring up at my shishou, I place a hand on my stomach and smile. "The secret Itachi wanted me to keep from Sasuke.." I trailed off, staring my shishou straight in the eye "..was that.. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, it's short, it's straight to the point, but it's still a chapter.<br>Please PM if you have any questions regarding the story, chapter updates, the recent Naruto Manga chapters, or even just to talk, please don't hesitate.  
>As I said before, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.<br>-Ceridwen-sama**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot..<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait on an update. I've been really busy with school and all. Please enjoy this chapter, it's only small, but small chapters play a big part in the story too, right?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-six: You're... WHAT?!<em>

* * *

><p>I don't think I've ever seen Neji so.. frantic..<p>

I watched as he paced back and forth in front of me. I sat on his bed, my legs crossed, I had my right elbow resting against my knee as I rested my chin to my upturned palm. Neji turned towards me, opening his mouth, like he was going to same something, then closed it a few seconds after, continuing on with his pacing.

Annoyed, I closed my eyes, took a big breath, then opened my chocolate brown eyes. "Will you quit pacing and tell me what's wrong already?!" he stopped in front of me, his eyes wide.

After a minute or two of no reply from my boyfriend, I slid off the bed, stomping my foot on the ground. Neji jumped back slightly, like he was scared I was going to hit him. "_Tell me_." I demanded, trying to make my voice as cold as possible.

He gulped, then took a step towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping his head towards me, his lips coming into contact with mine.

I'm not really one for physical contact. Neji doesn't like that very much. Every chance he get's, he'll try and hug me, or kiss me, or just touch me. Sometimes it'll get a little annoying, but when we were around friends, I preferred not to make a scene. It's not like I _don't_ like Neji touching me, because I do, just not all the time.

Too soon, Neji pulled away, staring down at me with those pretty pearl coloured eyes. He stepped back from me, before clasping his hands behind his back. He looked at me with a completely calm expression, but I could see his shoulders slightly shake.

"TenTen.. there's a secret I've been keeping from you.."

"What secret?"

"...I've just been trying to find the right time to tell you."

I kept quiet and watched as Neji closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the veins around his eyes became more prominent, his pearl orbs glowing, the usual non-existent pupil now visible. His canine teeth sharpened, digging into his lower lip as he stared anxiously at me. I took a step back, stumbling over my own feet.

"W-What a-are you?" did I just stutter? I _don't_ stutter!

"Everything you know is about to change... are you ready for that?" his voice was deep and clear and tinged with worry.

"What are you?" I asked more strongly, trying to keep the stuttering out of my voice.

"I'm a vampire."

Everything around me stilled. Time, myself, Neji; the sounds around me droned out and all I could hear was my heartbeat, thumping loudly in my ears. A... a _vampire_? But vampires don't exist, they're not real... but his face.. that can't be.. it looks so real and I would've noticed if he had some special effect happening in the room.. but it's all real.

Everything came rushing back when Neji took a step towards me, holding out his hand. I stepped back again, staring wide-eyed at him. How is it possible that my boyfriend is a vampire? I've known him forever, I would of noticed... he's Hinata's cousin... oh my god! is Hinata a vampire too? is Neji's whole family vampires? What about Naruto and Shikamaru? they've been Neji's friends since the beginning of time practically! are they one too?

"How.. How..." and for the first time in years... I broke down in sobs, falling to my knees on the carpeted floor, my hands gripping at the buns atop my head. In a flash, Neji was beside me, his hand resting on my back. Gasping, I jump away, cornering myself against the wall. "Stay back!"

"TenTen, I'm not-" his voice was stressed, freaked out even.

"Does Hinata know?!" I shouted before he could finish.

"Yes."

"Is she one too?"

"No..." he said, his face returning to it's normal, sexy indifferent look. "She's human."

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "What about Shikamaru and Naruto... and what about Sasuke?"

"Yes, they're vampires too." he said, standing up straighter.

_Deep breathes TenTen... Take deep, calming breaths... if Neji was going to kill you, he would've done it ages ago.._ Staring over a Neji, I see the torn, almost sad expression on his face, the usual calm and collected expression was washed off of his face like the waves rolling in on the sand, and then dragging in back into the ocean with them.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked tentatively as I pushed myself up against the wall, my hand resting beside me to steady myself.

"No.. no why would I want to hurt you?" Neji answered, shock and sadness crossing his usual stoic face. He sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his fingers gliding through his long brown hair.

A minute of silence passed and when he didn't move, I tentatively walked over to his bed, taking a seat next to him, - not too close, but not too far away - he looked at me for a second, then reached out his hand ever so slowly towards mine. My fingers twitched as he intertwined our hands.

"I want you to tell me everything."

* * *

><p>"So you've been a vampire for two hundred years?" I asked, shocked.<p>

"Yes, I have." Neji nodded his head at me.

"But then why do I have memories of you from when I was a child?"

"It's all mentally induced, they're not actually _memories_, just.."

"Fake ones?"

He nodded his head, his fingers skimming up and down my arm softly, making my whole body tingle.

Neji had explained everything to me; from mates to history to how he became a vampire.. he even told me how he met Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. I found everything pretty easy to believe, and I found myself not really caring about him being a vampire. The only thing I couldn't get my head around, was that Sakura knew almost the whole time and she kept it a secret from me and Hinata found out too, and _she_ even didn't tell Ino or I.

I rubbed my forehead, I could feel a headache coming on with all this new information I had to process. I turned to Neji, "I want to talk to Sakura. Right now." I demanded, getting off the bed and making my way to Neji's door. I put my hand on the door handle, when Neji's hand slammed the door closed.

Whirling around, I stared at Neji, is chest rose and fell with his deep breathing. The speed of which he can move finally registered in my head, bad thoughts racing through my mind. If I ever wanted to run away from him, I wouldn't make it very far. If I ever wanted to overpower him, I wouldn't even stand a chance. I wouldn't be able to sneak away from him because he'd hear me.

I was scared of what Neji would do to me.

Neji leaned forward, his forehead resting on my shoulder and his hot breath warming my skin. I shivered at the feeling, but didn't do anything. I just stood there, my back against the door and my arms hanging limply at my sides. I felt arms come around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug. I stayed quiet.

"Please don't go." he whispered. "Stay a little longer. Please."

He sounded so vulnerable... so un-Neji like. It tore at my heart. The words he told me returned to my mind. _To a vampire, their mate is like life. Without them it's hard to breathe.. hard to live. That's why I would always try and be close to you._ And slowly, I brought my arms up and put them around his shoulders. I felt my vampire boyfriend let out a deep breath in a sigh of relief.

"Okay." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Your mission has been dismissed. Orochimaru-sama no longer needs your services."<p>

I stood in front Suigetsu and one of the best of Danzo's men, Sai. I pushed up my glasses, and turned around, slowly walking back towards Orochimaru's chambers, wanting to discuss with him the new plan.

"Wait, hold up a minute!" Suigetsu shouted, his hand touching my shoulder.

"What changed?"

Sai's voice came from my right and I glanced at him. The book he had his face buried in before was now in his back pocket, his dark inky eyes regarded me coolly. I smirked, and glanced at the angry looking Suigetsu. "Orochimaru has a new plan to get Uchiha Sasuke's body and he doesn't need you to get in the way."

"What do you mean by _'new plan'_? Sasuke won't fall for anything you or Orochimaru do or say!" Suigetsu clenched his fist while he sent me an angry glare.

"Sharky is right." Sai added. "Sasuke is a very smart and powerful vampire."

I laughed. I threw my head back and laughed for a good minute before continuing to walk away. The fools. They have no idea what Orochimaru-sama has planned. Now that Haruno Sakura's stupid brother was no longer apart of Akatsuki, Orochimaru can now manipulate Pain and the other members to help bring down Tsunade's followers and once and for all kill that damned Haruno, and take Sasuke's body for himself.

"Just you wait and see... _haha_... just you wait..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. <em>**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot..<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Early update! yay!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-seven: Termination<em>

* * *

><p>I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Tsunade-shishou regarded me coolly, her stare made me shiver and I had to look away. My gaze went to Shizune who was staring at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip, not really sure what I was suppose to say to them. I guess there really wasn't anything I <em>could<em> say; I mean, I just dropped the big _'I'm pregnant'_ bomb on them.

"Sakura," Tsunade-shishou said, her voice hard. "I want you to think carefully about what I'm going to tell you, alright?" she said seriously, and I nodded my head, giving my shishou my undivided attention. "You have two choices: One,_ if_ you decided to keep the baby, you'll have to give up school. I can keep training you and use my connection to get you a job as a doctor, but caring for a child - a half vampire child - with be hard. There is also the big risk that you might not survive the birth and we cannot turn you while you're pregnant as we could risk your child's life.

The second choice is _termination_. This is a very easy processes, you'll be injected with vampire blood into your abdomen, then put into a deep sleep; the blood will then attack the fetus and flush it out of your body." She bit her lip. "I know you don't want to do that, but you must think of your health, your unborn baby's health and Sasuke. So I want you to think carefully. You are not too far along, so the procedure will go on without any trouble."

I nodded. My heart pounding a hundred miles a minute. Shishou's right, I have to think about everyones health, I have to think about blip, and if I'll be able to take care of a half vampire half human child. I have to think about Sasuke; does _he_ want to have a baby yet? Does _he_ want to be a father right now? Will _he_ say I should go through with the_ termination_? I have to think about myself; will I be able to survive the birth? Will I be able to look after a child?

So many factors went into this decision. With Itachi out and wanting Sasuke to come and try and kill him, a baby will only add to the stress and with Sasori and the group full of supernatural creatures he's been _'hanging'_ out with them, they could become a problem too and with me being pregnant I wouldn't be able to defend myself which means I'll be putting others in danger. What about Ino and TenTen and Hinata? How would I be able to explain my pregnancy to them?

What about _blip_? Do I really want him to be born into this mess? I would much rather him be in my future, where things are safe and we're not in danger and when this whole mess is over and I don't have to worry about possibly dying and leaving Sasuke all alone to look after a child he probably doesn't even want right now. It would crush me to leave him_ alone_.

I bit my lip hard, trying to stop the tears flowing from my eyes, but I couldn't help it, a sob escaped my body and my shoulders shook, all my emotions spewing out of me in the form of tears. Shizune and Tsunade-shishou were beside me in seconds, rubbing my back and making small cooing noises to help calm me down. I felt blip _pulse_ in my stomach, making my tears halt. I felt the two vampire women beside me halt in their movements; they probably felt it or heard it...

I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed softly, feeling blip pulse again. Something inside my head told my that blip understood the situation and was comforting me, telling me that going through with the _termination_ would be alright; something told me he'd be back.

I took a deep, calming breath, the tears still flowing from my eyes. I looked up at Tsunade-shishou and nodded my head sadly. "I'll... I'll go through with the _termination_."

* * *

><p>I laid flat on the cot Shizune had magically found, my fingers digging into my leg, my heart was beating fast and I couldn't stop crying. Blip pulsed again, and my heart instantly stilled, small, quiet words floating around my head, saying that it'll be okay and that blip will be back. I took in another deep calming breath as shishou walked towards me, but my eyes could only stare at the syringe full of red liquid.<p>

"Who's blood is it?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"It's mine." Tsunade-shishou said. "As I can mold chakra and heal, my blood has more healing properties than a normal vampires."

I took another deep breath, glad that it was shishou's blood and not some random vampires. I closed my eyes for a brief second. This is for the best. This is the best for Sasuke, for me, for blip.. for my friends and for my family. I was doing the right thing.

"Are you really sure you want to go through with this, Sakura?" Tsunade-shishou asked. I could hear the worry in her voice as she spoke.

"Yes." I tried to say strong. "I am. It's for the best."

I felt Tsunade-shishou lift up my shirt and I held my breath. "You'll feel a slight pinch and then you'll fall right to sleep." When I nodded my head, I felt the syringe push into my lower abdomen, as soon as I felt it leave my abdomen, everything around me became dark and hazy, I couldn't hear anything, see anything or feel anything, I didn't even feel like I was real, it felt nothing like the deep sleep I went into when I spoke to my inner, it felt more like fainting.

Images flashed in my mind, but they were quick and blurry and I couldn't make any of them out. It was maddening. It felt like hours had passed and I was going insane with the flashing pictures that I couldn't make out, the ever darkness, the silence was deafening and not being able to feel anything was irritating.

_'-wake up... -kura, time to- kura, wake up..'_

I felt the fabric of the sheets under me and I gripped onto them tightly, afraid if I let go I wouldn't be able to feeling anything again. Soon, I was able to feel my body become slack and heavy. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked a few times. I was greeted with the creamed coloured wall of Tsunade-shishou's office.

I groaned, pushing myself up in a sitting position, hands touched my back to help me sit up and I nodded my head in a silent thanks. Instantly, I placed my hand on my stomach, expecting to feel the familiar pulse of blip, but it never came. My hazy mind turned with worry, until everything came rushing back to me. I let out a strangled cry, my heart lurching as I gripped onto the closest thing I could find - which was Tsunade-shishou's hand.

_"I want Sasuke!"_ I shouted, surprised at the demanding tone in my voice.

Vaguely, I heard shishou tell Shizune to call Sasuke over, but everything was lost to my tears. What had I _done_? I can't believe I got rid of... another cry left my mouth and my shoulder shook, the hand I was holding squeezed back, another hand rubbed my back in a comforting manner, but it did little to stop the hurt I was feeling. I ignored Tsunade-shishou's words. All I wanted was Sasuke.

A loud bang brought my attention away from my broken heart. I heard Sasuke's voice bellow throughout the small office, then Shizune's soft words. Then Tsunade-shishou was pulled away from me and stronger, warmer arms came around me, pulling me close. I buried my head in Sasuke's chest, hugging him tightly and letting all my feelings pour out.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there in each others arms, Sasuke's holding me tightly offering comforting words while I cried my eyes out into his chest. But when I finally stopped crying I pulled back from Sasuke, wiping my face with the back of my hands.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly, his hands holding my face so I could look at him. "why are you crying?"

I sniffled. How am I suppose to tell him this? I looked over at Tsunade-shishou and Shizune as they walked towards us. Shishou placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making him look up at her. "I-I-I can't tell him, Shishou... I-I-I.."

"Tell me what?"

It was Tsunade-shishou who said it. "Sakura was pregnant."

I felt Sasuke still and I looked up at him through my lashes, his beautiful pale skin went as white as paper. "What do you mean _was_?"

"She terminated the pregnancy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Dun... dun.. duuuuuuun another epic plot twist! whoop. How's Sasuke gonna react? If I get lots and lots of reviews I'll update the next chapter very very very soon. Ja ne!<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: [AU] [OOC] "You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart." SasuSaku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm truly sorry this took so long. I honestly had to contemplate how I wanted Sasuke's reaction to be. Of course I had the whole thing planned out four chapters ago, but I decided to change it so (censored for spoilers) would happen and I'd be able to (censored for spoilers) and then the story will be done! So I'm hoping this goes well in my favor and you guys are happy with it, and even if your not, I understand.<em>**  
><strong><em>In other news, for those who have been waiting for 'Fearless', I'm sorry to say, but it is going to be deleted. I have lost every inch of inspiration and imagination that I have ever had with it and I can't see myself continuing it in the future. However, I am working on another SasuSaku which is even more exciting. I don't want to reveal anything about it yet, but I'm already up to chapter seven and it's going really great! I've spent the last two and a half months writing this and I'm only up to chapter seven! the reason I'm saying something about it now, is because I'm hoping to be finished soon and I'm going to post it up!<em>**  
><strong><em>I also wanted to let you know that my updates are going to be even more sketchy. I feel like you guys need an explanation as to why, so here it goes: I've been diagnosed with depression and am suffering from continuous self-harm thoughts. I'm going through and sort of rehabilitation at the moment and it takes up a lot of my time, plus I have school and work and all that to deal with, so just bare with me, bare with Beware The Trap of Love and I'll get there.<em>**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-eight: You.. Forgot?<em>

* * *

><p>"She terminated the pregnancy." Tsunade's words were like a punch in the face, they ripped at my heart, tore at my soul and ate at my brain.<p>

A swirl of emotions came crashing down; a fear, a fear and loss.. surprise and confusion.. a weight landed on my shoulders and I couldn't quite comprehend the words that continued floating around my head - _terminated the pregnancy. Terminated the pregnancy. pregnancy.. she terminated the pregnancy_ - that made me want to rip my own head off just so I could be away from the thoughts and be away from the feelings.

My eyes were cast down, down and hooded with some type of emotion I never felt before. I frowned, my fists clenching at me sides. What was this feeling? - this feeling of pure traitor fear.

I wanted to cry.

Me, Uchiha Sasuke, wanted to shed tears.

Tears for what exactly? What did I want to cry for? - _Terminated the pregnancy. She terminated the pregnancy. The pregnancy_. - It made no sense to me.

My lips pressed in a hard line, my fangs digging into my bottom lip and making it bleed, the pure taste of my blood entered my mouth, swirling around my tongue; but I didn't mind. My throat burned with hunger, needing to feed, but having nothing living I wanted to feed on. My eyes darted towards my mate, my beautiful, loving, _always-has-a-reason-for-everything_ mate. Her pink hair was in disarray, her emerald eyes red and puffy from tears, her skin starch white. She looked so remorseful, so guilty, so _beautiful_.

My fists unclenched, my fingers reaching over to touch her ankle, her eyes darted towards mine, and I could feel her heart beating so fast, but at the same time I could hear it breaking in two..

..my dead heart did the same.

When Itachi had murdered my family, he made me watch it over and over and over again for what felt like decades, it tested me and tore at me; it broke me and mended me back together crookedly; it changed me, it made me new.. it cursed me and it didn't even try to save me. It was bad, it was more than bad, it was terrible! but the one thing I had through all of my pain and torture and torment, was my mate - my beautiful, loving, _always-has-a-reason-for-everything_ mate. She stuck to my mind like glue and she couldn't be removed even though Itachi tried really hard for her to leave me; leave my mind..

..but she didn't.

I love her, I love her so much. This though.. she was pregnant? Pregnant and didn't tell me? Now it's gone, gone forever and never coming back.

I wanted to be mad, I _should_ have been mad, I need to be mad. I wasn't though. All I could feel was my heart breaking in two, just like my mates, my precious, precious mate.

"Terminated." The words left my lips in a scratchy tone that made me sound like I had been crying for hours.

My eyes connected with Sakura's, her emerald orbs were wide with fear and guilt and remorse and tears; her eyes sparkled and shone and glittered, hooking me and making me remember why I loved Sakura Haruno so much. "I don't understand."

It was Tsunade, that vile, old, vampire woman, who spoke instead of the voice of my mate. "There were too many factors." She said. "Sakura made the choice of termination as a form of protection-"

"Protection from what?!" I shouted, grabbing Sakura's ankle tightly, making sure I didn't, I didn't hurt her.

"From Itachi." It was Sakura. "From you."

My head snapped up towards her, my eyes wide. "What?"

"Itachi was the one who told me I was pregnant. Itachi wanted you to find him and fight him and kill him. A baby would not be safe." She said, her voice shaky and full of tears.

I shook my head. I don't understand what she's talking about. What were they talking about? I pulled Sakura's ankle, dragging her closer to me. I ignored the looks I was getting from Tsunade and Shizune, and placed my hands on either side of Sakura's head, my obsidian eyes bleeding crimson as I used the Sharingan to read through her thoughts.

_'...Too young... Itachi could hurt us... It's not safe for a child right now... Blip... With Sasori being "friends" with all these supernatural... it wouldn't be safe... I'm too young.. what if... Sasuke might not want a child yet... I could die and leave him all alone with a baby... he would be reminded of my everyday... it's too painful...'_

I stopped there, my red eyes turned black, Sakura's hooded emerald eyes became unclouded. She stared at me, realizing what I had just done. I caught Tsunade's stare over Sakura's shoulder and she nodded at me, ushering her black haired friend out of the room, Tsunade followed behind.

"Sasuke-kun."

I leaned my forehead against hers, our breaths mixing. "Please grieve." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered again, her hands running through my hair.

"No." I mumbled, frowning. "Please grieve. Please just grieve.. please grieve for us." I chanted over and over and over again. My dead, broken heart hurting. I was hurting. I wanted, no I need, to cry, but I couldn't. I needed my mate to do it for me. "Please grieve for me."

"Sasuke-kun.. come back."

"I never left." I said, confused.

"You have to wake up!" My mate was crying even harder now, her body suddenly left me and I was surrounded by darkness. My breath

quickened, what's going on? What's happening to me.

I suddenly blinked, blackness turning into a blurred outline of Sakura. I blinked again, trying to clear my vision. "What happened?" I mumbled irritably, my thoughts jumbled. "What the hell happened? Sakura why are you crying?"

"You don't remember?" Tsunade asked, confused.

I glared at her. "Why are you here? Where am I?" I looked around and saw that I was in Tsunade's office, sitting on the floor, Sakura kneeling next to me. I looked over at Sakura with a confused gaze. What happened?

"Sasuke-kun!" she lunged at me, her arms coming around my neck, her tears sinking through my shirt. Worriedly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping my presences would help my mate feel better.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, pulling my sobbing girlfriend out of her tears, she looked up at her teacher with a frown. "Should I..?" Sakura must have known what she was talking about, and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No." she mumbled. "I wanna go home." she turned towards me. "Will you take me home?"

Not sure what the hell was going on, I sighed irritably. "Sure."

Standing up, I held Sakura bridle style, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I nodded at the two other women in the room, before flashing out of the area and towards Sakura's car. Unlocking the door using her keys, I placed her gently in the passenger seat, making sure she was comfortable and had her seat belt on, before I closed the door and got in on the drivers side.

Once I was ready, I turned on the car, giving Sakura a worried, sideways glance, before heading off towards her house.

* * *

><p>I frowned as I rubbed my hand up and down Sakura's back. Usually that weird pulsing sensation would be vibrating off Sakura it would be hard to control the urge to pin her down and ask what the hell it was. But tonight... there was nothing. It wasn't like I missed the pulsing, but it was weird not having the feeling light up the room.<p>

I rolled over, my arm going over Sakura's waist as I pulled her sleeping body closer to me, burying my face into her shoulder. Her scent whirled around me and I became immersed in the sensation of Sakura. God, it feels like I haven't been able to hug her in decades when really, I had only hugged her mere hours ago.

Sakura refused to tell me anything that happened when we were in the presence of Tsunade. I had asked her over and over what it was, but she had only given me a bitter smile and shook her head, saying another time would be best. And then she kissed me, completely making me lose track of what I was doing.

I could rightfully say Sakura was like a drug that I was so addicted to I'd never be able to get off. The need to always have her near was overwhelming, and I felt jumping and worried and scared when she was not with me; like if I wasn't with her, something bad would happen and she'd be gone. I knew everything that I was feeling was to do with the fact that Sakura was my mate and I was bound to her, but I also knew that my love for her was deep and not just driven off the bond of being mates.

I nuzzled my face deeper into her neck and Sakura let out a quiet mumble that sounded like 'Sasuke-kun'. I smirked, trying to bring her closer to me, but were already so close. I wanted her to connect to my body and never be able to be removed.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her neck, feeling my whole body heat up when she rolled over, her face coming to rest under my chin.

I kissed the top of her head, feeling myself calm into a deep sleep.

Sakura's my angel, she's _mine_ and she _will always be mine_. No one else will have Sakura, and if I have to rip out the heart of anyone who may try and take her away, I would do it without a second thought.

_She is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **It's short, but hopefully gets across to you readers and lets you know a tiny bit about how Sasuke thought and felt about everything as I haven't had a chapter center around him for a while. I'm planning on doing the next chapter in his point of view, but I'm not sure... I've got it half written out in all different kinds of point of views, but I'm not sure which one I should write it in.. so I'm going to let you guys chose.**

**In a review tell me who you'd like the next chapter point of view to be in. The one with the most votes wins. **

**Sakura  
><strong>**Sasuke  
><strong>**TenTen  
><strong>**Itachi  
><strong>**Sasori  
><strong>**Kabuto  
><strong>**Naruto**

**Other (if you have any suggestions on another character that I could try, like Suigetsu or something).**

**Thank you, ja ne! **


	30. Chapter 30

_**Beware The Trap of Love**_

_**Summary: [AU] [OOC] You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but, I will, l will love you until it kills me, and, even then, you'll still be in my heart. SasuSaku**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot..**_

_**Author's Note: ...So, I'm not dead guys, I am still here and with a new chapter! **_

_**Right, I won't go into detail on why I have no updated, but I would like to let you know, that I am planning on finishing Beware The Trap of Love in just two more chapters! yay! **_

_**I also have a new story that I will be posting as soon as I finish this, so watch out for that, and I also have a one-short that I'm gonna post too. **_

_**You can ask me questions on about my stories, or my upcoming ones, or just about anything if you would like. The link is on my profile, but I'll put the link here (just replace "dot" with an actual ".") /KaylaHazzard**_

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, this was NOT PROOF READ. I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, which also explains why it's rushed and short. The next to chapters will be longer and FULL of fun, and exciting stuff (I hope). **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-nine: Itachi<br>**_

* * *

><p>I gripped the branch of the tree I was currently sitting on tightly, the wood splintering and breaking under my intense hold. Red eye's glared at the sleeping figures in front of me and it took every ounce of control I had not to lunge into the room and ask what they hell she was thinking.<p>

It wasn't suppose to go this way, Sakura was not suppose to terminate the pregnancy! That was not apart of my plan, I needed her pregnant and I was counting on Sasuke's protectiveness to take over all thought until I could get that damned snake out of the way! Now my plans are ruined.

Jumping down from my spot in a tree across from Sakura's house, I marched down the sidewalk, running a hand through my hair.

As soon as Sakura, Sasuke and her family arrived home, I was expecting Sakura to say something, instead she went to that damn woman, Tsunade, and told her about the pregnancy, then the old bat announces she can get a termination. I growled to myself, and to think Sakura actually went through with something like that? She killed a would be Uchiha! And when they told Sasuke, I had to do something about it.. The only thing I could think of was the Sharingan to erase his memory.

Dimmit! I needed that baby to be a distraction!

Orochimaru will be closing in on Sasuke in a matter of three day's and I needed a new plan set in motion before then. I can't allow him to get anywhere near Sasuke; Orochimaru needs to die, but not by Sasuke's hand, Sasuke needs to focus on killing me. I need him to kill me if I want what I've been planning for 500 years is to work. _Sasuke needs to kill me._

Frustrated, I flash-stepped to the closest object - which was a tree - and smashed my fist into it, most of my anger and frustration left me as the tree fell over, blocking the road. I growled again, my annoyance at the current situation rising as I continued to try and think of another plan.

The only thing I could think of doing was to manipulate the other Akatsuki members in aiding me in Orochimaru's defeat. No, that's too many people involved. I continued my brisk walk down the sidewalk, heading in no way particular. I needed to figure out a new plan, I need something that'll allow success.

I couldn't have Sasuke focus on Orochimaru, he wouldn't focus on Sakura then and he could put her in danger. I didn't know the full extent to Orochimaru's new plan, but I did know he would find a way to make sure everything was taken care of and that he would have a backup plan. I couldn't run the risk of Sasuke, his friends and his mate getting hurt, but I also couldn't risk dying before my time.

I ran a hand through my hair and stopped walking.

What could I do?

"Hey, are you okay, sir?" I voice came from behind me.

Turning around, I laid my eyes upon a woman in her late twenties. I licked my lips as my eyes focused on her neck, my highly sensitive hearing catching the sound of her heartbeat as it pumped blood through her body. I felt my stomach twist and I realized I haven't had anything to eat for day's.

Taking a step forward, I smirked down at the woman, bearing my fangs. I kept eye contact, my Sharingan spinning and making her stay still. I placed my hand on both her arms and leaned forward towards her neck. "I'm sorry." I whispered, before I impaled my fangs into her neck.

She gasped, but did nothing else. Her warm blood entered my mouth and I groaned as the warm liquid slid down my throat. I always hated killing those who don't need to be killed, but I couldn't risk feeding my victim my blood and having them die. Too many unnecessary vampires running around would be a problem.

"Awh, you're feeding from someone other than me, Itachi-kun?" An all too familiar voice came from behind me.

I pulled away from the women and let her fall to the ground. I twisted around and scowled at Konan. I stood still as she walked around me and bent down to place a hand on the woman's arm. She muttered and few things and the woman stood up, placed a hand on her neck and walked away. I sighed, running a hand through my hair once again.

I didn't bother saying anything, I just took a step closer to Konan, took her wrist and brought it up to my mouth. I sunk my fangs into her wrist and almost fell to my knees at the taste of her blood.

Unlike Sasuke, I had no mate to care for. I never even tried to look for her, I suppressed all my thoughts and dreams of her for centuries. I didn't have time for one, and I didn't want one. I was going to die anyway. If my mate was a vampire, she'll probably die too once I die, and if she wasn't, I hoped she found happiness. Konan's blood was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. It was like every time I drank from her an euphoric feeling would run over my body, and power will course through me.

I pulled away and licked her wrist, waiting for it to heal. I knew she would be able to heal it herself, but I didn't really mind doing it. I dropped her hand and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Itachi-kun, what the hell are you doing feeding so openly?" Konan question, her voice hard and filled with annoyance.

"I was hungry." I snapped, instantly regretting it. I turned away and began walking once again.

I needed to find another way to distract Sasuke and I need one tonight. I had to be ready by morning to set my plans into motion so I could destroy Orochimaru and his damn minion Kabuto before they could attack Sasuke, his mate and their friends. I didn't have time to stand here and have idle chit-chat with Konan, I need a way-

"Konan," I said loudly enough for her to hear. I twisted around and was in front of the blue haired woman in a flash. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I need you to do something for me." I stated.

"Like what?"

"Can you bring back the dead?"

She paused for a moment, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Depends on the deceased." She mumbled. "I can bring back humans and small animals, but vampire's and other supernatural creatures will be a bit hard."

I frowned, not sure how I was suppose to word my next sentence. "Can you bring back an unborn child?"

She blinked. "You mean, re-impregnate someone?"

I shook my head, and pulled away from her. "No, like-" I stopped, not sure what to say. "My brother's mate, terminated her pregnancy, I need that baby." I said simply.

She shrugged and brushed her hands on her shirt, as if trying to rid her hands of dirt. "I suppose it's possible but-"

"Can you do it now?"

"Sure. But I need to be near your brother's mate."

I swooped her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could the short distance to Sakura place. Quietly, I jumped from the ground to the tree branch I was sitting on just half an hour earlier. I sent Konan a look and she nodded, closing her eyes and muttering words under her breath. She did this for about fifteen minutes before a glowing light radiated from her hands, her nose started to bleed and her face twisted in pain, but she kept going.

Another five slow minutes passed and the same glowing light radiated from Sakura's stomach, before she sat up. I didn't bother worrying about her seeing me and Konan, we were right in the dark where no human would be able to see us.

I looked down at Konan to see that she had passed out. Just to be sure, I checked for a pulse and let out a small sigh of relief, she had really just passed out.

Looking back up to Sakura, I see her looking around the room wildly, a hand on her stomach. Sasuke was stilled asleep, oblivious to his mates distress. Quickly bouncing down from the tree, I looked down at Konan, some of her short blue hair fell on her forehead as her head rested on my shoulder. Gently brushing it away, I flash step to the Akatsuki's new hideout. Discreetly getting into Konan's room, I place her down on her bed, tucking her underneath the covers.

Slipping into the shadows, I watch as she sleeps peacefully. I didn't think that spell would wear her out so much. Konan is a strong witch, and is almost as old as me. She's a fighter and she's good enough to be the only female allowed into the Akatsuki. As soon as she laid eyes on me, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting attached.

Attachments are something that I can not afford, and now that Sakura is once again pregnant, I'm going to have to start my plan first thing in the morning. Orochimaru needs to be taken down, and so does Kabuto. Then, I need Sasuke to kill me. I need his revenge out of the way, I need to do what I need to do to make sure Sasuke is strong and can deal with whatever comes his and his mate's way.

It was Kaa-sans dying wish.

And I had to fulfill it for her. Sasuke may not understand my reasons, but he'll understand kaa-sans, that's if he will believe me. If he doesn't believe me, I'll just have to do what I did five hundred years ago.

* * *

><p>It was early next morning when I finally left the Akatsuki hideout without anyone catching me. I wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible so I could make sure everything is ready by tomorrow night. I needed to get the supernatural creatures in Konoha ready for Orochimaru's attack. I knew I couldn't go straight to Tsunade, she would pummel me in a matter of minutes and would probably rip my head off.<p>

I needed Sakura's grandmother.

I stared at her house, and knowing that she would have some type of spell on her house that would stop me from entering, I walked around to the back door and knocked loudly three times before I stepped back and put my hands in my pockets.

Not even a minute later, the door was pulled open and old Lady Haruno stood at the door. She glared at me for a moment, the wheels in her mind spinning before she hissed.

I held up my hands as I stared at her silently conveying that I was not here to hurt her or cause trouble. "I just want to talk. It's regarding Sakura."

Instantly the old women stood up straighter, glaring hatefully at me. "Explain." she snapped.

I stared right at her, and when I spoke my voice became grave.

"Orochimaru is planning to attack and kill Sakura... and her baby."

"WHAT?!" Old Lady Haruno screamed, looking at me like I had grown a second head. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to speak. "Why should I believe a vampire like you, Itachi?" she hissed my name like it was the worst name in the world.

"You don't have to believe me, but believe that Orochimaru is coming, and you need to tell Tsunade." I paused for a moment, letting silence roam between us for two minutes. "Because I'm going to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I had slipped out of the house before Sasuke woke up and headed straight to Tsunade.<p>

When I had woken up in the middle of the night feeling a strange sensation radiating from my stomach, an all too familiar sensation. I didn't bother waking Sasuke up, he had no idea that I was pregnant in the first place because he had somehow lost his memory, so I had just cuddled up to him for the rest of the night, feeling freaked out but also comforted by the feeling of blip.

Without even knocking, I through the door opened to Tsunade's office to see her and Shizune sitting around talking quietly with each other. When they heard to door slam open, they looked up and their eyes winded. I was panting from running so fast, and I must of looked like a wreck considering I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

I huffed out a breath before I spoke, my voice full of alarm. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?!" Tsunade exclaimed, opening her mouth to say something more but I held a finger against my lips before pointing to my ear.

She became silent, and I could see the look of concentration on the two women's faces as they listened closely. I knew that they would be able to hear the sound of my baby's heart because of their superior hearing.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even have time to register it. Tsunade was in front of my in a flash, her eyes wide and her glowing green hands on my swollen belly. I felt the cool energy of my shishou. She looked at me with shock in her eyes - well, as much shock as Tsunade could muster - before stepping back and frowning.

"How is that even possible?" Shizune wondered out loud.

Tsunade stared at me for a moment before grabbing the bottle of sake off of her desk and taking a big swig of it. There was an intense silent for a few moments before Tsunade spoke with pure seriousness. "You're still pregnant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> __**Please review even if it's hate. A special shout out will go to my 100th reviewer. **_

_**Thank you, Ja ne! **_


End file.
